It hurts so good
by Yu-poo-san
Summary: Grimmjow x Ulquiorra. MA rating, Yaoi, Lemon, etc. It first started out as a sexual release..but could it be something more, after time? What is in store for these two Espada? READ and find out! M.Prg alert! Oh noes!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. Thanks so much for checking out my fan-fic! (I appreciate it!) Usually I don't find myself writing things very often, since I would much rather read what other folks have to write, but I just felt the need to get this off my chest! For the record, this is my FIRST published fiction, and I'd look forward to some positive feedback. (Be easy with me!) I have no beta-reader, so this has not been proofread thoroughly. I apologize in advance for the mistakes that may pop up that I missed.

In this story, it is stated that these two had already engaged in intercourse--and this is round number two! (I am not that great at writing "firsts" so I made things simpler on myself and picked up where they left off, so to speak.) Depending on how well received this is, I may write a prelude or even a follow-up? :]

Try not to be overly critical of how I portrayed the characters. This is how I would imagine this to happen between them, as far as their thoughts/motives. I've read a few fics about these two and I just wrote something that I wanted to see, but could not find.

LEMON WARNING. If you are not mentally stable enough, or cannot handle something of this caliber, please do not go any further! This is yaoi, and it is, in my opinion, lemon rated. (just to be on the safe side)

Anyhow...this is a pairing that I fancy in Bleach: Grimmjow x Ulquiorra. I hope you enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!!!!!!)

Ulquiorra stood silently, watching the droplets of water hitting his face from the shower-head above. The past few days had been delightfully confusing to him, and he never once stopped to take it all in. He was far too busy for it. In actuality...he was busying himself so that he did not HAVE to think about it. One name fizzled into his mind over and over again. Grimmjow. He hissed and turned his face down, closing his emerald eyes shut. Why must he be such a fool to be able to accept these feelings that had been developed? Was it a natural thing? Various queries attacked his mind, as he was not used to something quite like this.

Sighing, he reached over to grab the vial of soap and began to massage it into his dark, wet, hair. Usually, he would not concentrate on something that would be considered so trivial, but sex was just something that he would never place into a casual category. It...was something he would never give someone freely, anyhow. However, he found that he had done just that.

Yes, he and Grimmjow had sex. And, yes, he, before the aforementioned activity, was very curious and fascinated about the sixth Espada. There were days that went by and he would watch the blue haired beauty in a nonchalant way, where he would quietly possess this protective demeanor about him. Then, suddenly, it just happened. Ulquiorra was unable to recall what lead onto this occurrence, as it all came and went so abruptly, but he cursed himself for not stopping it when he knew that he should have. Nevertheless, THAT was the issue. As much as he refused to believe it, Ulquiorra could NOT resist Grimmjow in the very least. It was something about the sexta that was highly alluring and intoxicating to him. Honestly, he wanted to loathe Grimmjow, to dislike him, but it was terribly difficult to execute. There was a saying that only a fine line separates love and hate.

He shook his head and rinsed the soaps from his hair, allowing his fingertips to linger down his cheeks; he enjoyed this time to himself. Thinking back on this once more, Ulquiorra's lips twitched as if they were to form a smirk. Somewhere, he felt triumphant. Elsewhere, he felt ashamed.

The water dripped and drizzled down his body, gathering around his feet to swirl into the drain that he stood over. Eyes still closed, Ulquiorra exhaled deeply and moved his hands back into his hair to make certain the soaps had washed out.

"Need help with that?" a dreadfully familiar voice asked in this low, seductive, tone. Immediately, Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open, almost furiously, and he glared at the intruder over his shoulder.

"W-what are you---," he growled and shook his head once "...do you MIND?" Grimmjow just laughed, his smile wide and toothy, as he placed a hand on Ulquiorra's hip.

"Don't sound so excited to see me...," the sexta teased, dangling his arm around the other's waist to pull him closer.

"What are you doing in here?" Ulquiorra demanded, stepping out of the other Espada's clutches. Chuckling, Grimmjow closed the space between them once more and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller male.

"What does it LOOK like I'm here for?" he whispered into Ulquiorra's ear. Giving no response, the brunette shivered and unintentionally leaned into Jeagerjaques' embrace. Noticing this, Grimmjow darted his tongue out to taste that sweet ear which was at his direct disposal. "...Mmm...does he like that?" Grimmjow cooed in a nearly mocking sort of voice.

"I would appreciate it if you were to leave...," Ulquiorra suggested, trying to move away.

"Yea fuckin' right!" the teal haired Arrancar interjected "...there's no _way_ I'm lettin' _this_ go!" he then shoved Ulquiorra against the shower wall and pinned him there by his shoulders. The dark haired Espada's eyes opened wide for a moment, and a gasp escaped his lips. He couldn't allow this to happen again!

"Grimmjow...," he warned "...it is in your best interest to stop this right _now_. Do _not_ make me use force on you," his green eyes stared angrily into the stunningly gorgeous aqua coloured spheres. After this was said, Grimmjow began to laugh.

"Ha! Use force on me? Like...the first time we fucked?" he stuck his tongue out of his mouth just barely "...oh, wait. I think **I** was on top, right?" Ulquiorra remained silent; merely staring. He was almost incredulous, but knew all of this was true. Ulquiorra had willingly _let _Grimmjow take the dominant position simply because he so desperately wanted the sexta inside of him, deeply, at all costs. It was a fantasy he long imagined, to his own dismay, and had easily allowed it to occur. Saying nothing more, the Fourth Espada shut his eyes again and felt his body giving in like it had done before. His arms had dropped to his sides, dangling there weakly, and his body was completely open to Grimmjow. Never would he admit this, but Ulquiorra would do this for nobody else. It was not about ranks anymore, or who was smarter, stronger, taller, or even most powerful. It was about their natural desires.

Grinning with much appreciation, Jeagerjaques leaned forward and ran his tongue from Ulquiorra's shoulder up to his ear very, very, slowly. The dark haired Arrancar trembled and fought back a moan that was rather close from erupting; Grimmjow was most definitely good at what he does.

"S...stop this," Ulquiorra muttered, shakily raising one of his arms in an attempt to deter any further ministrations from the other Arrancar.

"Oh, you love it." the sexta gloated, swatting the pale arm back down.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes lazily to take a look at his surroundings. The shower was still running, the water warm, and there was this small cloud of steam rising between and around them. Grimmjow's body was absolutely magnificent; tanned, toned, and dripping wet. From the sight of it, a tiny blush crept onto the Fourth's ivory cheeks. Feeding off of this, Jeagerjaques leaned in closely for a kiss.

"I don't like you," Ulquiorra reminded him, plainly.

"I know...," Grimmjow retorted in this 'who are you trying to convince' tone. Once their lips touched, Ulquiorra released a hushed moan while remaining completely stationary. Grimmjow smiled into their kiss, using one hand to comb its way through Ulquiorra's wet locks of hair while his other hand wandered down the beautiful cream coloured chest. Ulquiorra wanted to shove Jeagerjaques away and tell him that he was trash. How...he should leave him alone and go about his business. Except, that would be too easy. There was something inside that the Fourth could not control, and it was a bizarre concept to try and comprehend. As their lips caressed one another, the smaller Espada was beginning to feel dizzy and vulnerable; he was no longer thinking. To Ulquiorra, no other sounds were audible excluding those from the now heated lip-lock. Schiffer was never animated with his demeanor, but at this very moment in time he was gasping and battling the tongue that was graciously invading his mouth. Grimmjow growled in an almost playful manner while he was kissing his fellow Arrancar, still running his fingertips through those long, damp, strands of hair. Tugging at Ulquiorra's lower lip, the Sixth pulled back to admire his prey. It meant everything to him, to be able to prove his excellence to the higher ranked Espada. He truly wanted to demonstrate who was to be in charge. Also, Grimmjow didn't mind Schiffer's beauty and had to admit that he was blatantly drawn to it.

Ulquiorra, cheeks flushed, watched Grimmjow questionably to ponder what would happen next. Beads of water slid down his face to dance below his porcelain, yet sleek, frame. He observed the sexta's staring and decided that there was too much of it. In one swift motion, Ulquiorra grabbed the taller man's face and brought it to his, crushing his lips against the opposite pair feverishly. Being caught off guard, the Sixth stumbled forward and kissed back sloppily. During this, Grimmjow snaked his hand below to grab for Ulquiorra's crotch. He snickered upon the realization that the Fourth was very much alert, and erect, down there. It certainly wasn't as large as his own, but Jeagerjaques was fond of what his partner had to offer. "...hard already?" he provoked, gripping the swollen organ tightly.

"A-ah! Be...quiet...," Ulquiorra grumbled, bucking himself in Grimmjow's hand. That was the Sixth's problem; he spoke too often. Why couldn't they just have sex and get through it smoothly? With the best intentions to encourage his partner into better arousal, Schiffer groaned and whined softly while humping the hand that held him so intimately. Working like a charm, Grimmjow's manhood began to stiffen from the pure sounds coming out of the usually reserved and stoic Espada.

"Come...here...," Jeagerjaques commanded, removing his hand from the Fourth's erection in order to pick him up. With his back against the wall, Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around his partner's neck for better support. His legs, on the other hand, were open and waiting for what was to happen. Skillfully balancing everything, Grimmjow quickly ran the palm of his hand across a bar of soap and slathered the substance onto his engorged member. Taking a deep breath, he held Ulquiorra's legs apart with one hand and guided his cock towards the puckered opening with the other. Once it was shoved inside, Schiffer yelped, bowing his head and closing his eyes. "...No...," Grimmjow murmured "...I want you to look at me when we fuck...," he took a finger and turned up Ulquiorra's chin so they could meet eyes. The Fourth's eyelids opened slowly, and the fair skin of his face was tinted red. "F-fuck...yea...like that...Aahh...," Grimmjow smirked and started to move himself quicker and harder. Ulquiorra nibbled on his own lip, watching his partner ram his dick in and out of his tight hole. It was incredibly erotic, and it made his erection twitch from the very sight of it. Groaning loudly, Grimmjow held the smaller Arrancar closer and molded their lips together as they had before. Schiffer panted in between kisses and found himself stroking the back of Jeagerjaques' head, sinking his fingers through that pretty blue hair. As soon as his sensitive prostate was stimulated, Ulquiorra broke from the kiss and tipped his head back to whimper over and over again. These sounds, of course, went straight to Grimmjow's cock, making it throb, causing him to thrust much harder. The sexta also made certain that his hand was matching his pelvic movements, destined to send his superior right over the edge.

"G...grim...," Ulquiorra stammered, looking at his partner's handsome face.

"Oh...FUCK...Come for me, Ulqui...come for me...," usually this nickname would bother him, but right now it didn't matter _what _Grimmjow called him. Ulquiorra rested his fingertips lightly over the pair of strong, tanned shoulders and thoroughly enjoyed the sensations that were flowing through his body. Without a verbal warning, Schiffer tensed up and sighed wistfully as he began to ejaculate all over Grimmjow's hand. "Ohh shit!" the Sixth was a bit startled, but watched as the fluids squirted out from his partner's erection. "...yeaaa...come all over me!" he added, moving his hand around to make it messier. The water streams hitting their bodies made everything so slick, contributing additional noise each time Jeagerjaques pushed in and out of the small hole. Not long afterward, Grimmjow reached his climax to empty his thick liquids inside of Ulquiorra. "...Ulqui...I'm...c-comin'...," the smaller Arrancar inhaled sharply from the experience of being filled, once again, by his subordinate. Grimmjow proceeded to pound his dick even after he had orgasmed, and Ulquiorra had no intentions of stopping him; it was all so extraordinarily good.

A couple of minutes following their deed, the duo regained their normal breathing patterns. Once that was achieved, the sexta slowly retracted his manhood from his partner's compact inner walls. He carefully set Ulquiorra down and ran a thumb down his cheek almost...affectionately. This, of course, shocked the Fourth. "Mmm..._fuck_, that was good! We...should probably do that again sometime," he winked and dashed off to leave Ulquiorra alone, naked, and shivering in the shower chamber. The water began to run cold, as did Schiffer's mood. Why did something that felt so right, and so good, seem so wrong?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that wasn't so bad? o.o

Any kind feeback is desired! Thanks again for reading!

xoxo

-Yu


	2. Chapter 2 The Day After

Hello All! :]

I'm so glad I got positive feedback on my fic! That means so much to me! 3

Well, here is part two...and I certainly hope I don't disappoint anybody! This is the follow-up to my first installment, and it's more Grim x Ulqui. So...if you are a new visitor, and have not read the first chapter by a strange chance, then please take the time to understand that you will be looking at Yaoi and if this is something you are not interested in, then please do not go any further.

Okay, so...I hope everyone enjoys what I wrote! I am rather happy with it. It's late, and I just kind of sat down and threw this together in less than an hour. I read over it a few times, so I hope I caught all of my mistakes. If I did not, I apologize. As I mentioned before....it's LATE! ;-;

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!

The next day, Ulquiorra went about his business as he usually would; quiet and distant. Nothing seemed to faze him, as it normally would happen. This, of course, went unnoticed simply because it was well-known behavior for the Fourth Espada.

He walked with a blank expression painted on his immaculate, doll-like face; his footsteps barely made a sound. Behind him, his garments were flowing in sync with the graceful movement its owner was producing. The long corridor was serene and mute, mostly because Ulquiorra had learned to block unwanted noises out. Tiny rays of sunlight peeked through the window, illuminating Schiffer's path, and danced off his deep emerald irises. It did not matter to him either way, if it were dark or light. Nothing could shift his mood.

Last night played over and over again in Ulquiorra's mind. Though it was, at the time, an enjoyable experience, the Fourth did not want it to reoccur. He would simply have to keep telling himself that, in order to believe it. In a way, he felt used. However, Ulquiorra was certain that he was using Grimmjow as well. Again, this was something to be reiterated enough in order to credit the idea.

Ulquiorra decided that the more he and Grimmjow were to see each other in such ways, the more he would grow attached. This was something that could not happen. Deep down inside, he was afraid of that concept. Shaking his shoulders once, and releasing a soundless sigh, Schiffer proceeded to make way toward his personal room.

Earlier, he had worked around Grimmjow and made certain that there was as little physical contact as possible. He managed to say absolutely nothing to the sexta, while completing his tasks. Looking into those dazzling blue eyes, however, was the most difficult part. He remembered his face growing warm, and then immediately vacating the premise. There really was something about Jeagerjaques that instilled some sort of powerful sensation within him. Not being able to quite place a finger on it, Ulquiorra convinced himself that this feeling was a dangerous one. The Fourth just supposed that he could go on living his days as he had before, and cover his affection with outward disdain. That would work, for now.

Interfering with his thoughts, as usual, a hand clasped over his shoulder. Turning his head quickly, Ulquiorra glared at who he least wanted to see.

"Go _away_," he advised, simply. Growling, Grimmjow did not want to accept 'no' as an answer.

"You little shit! What the fuck makes you think 'ya can't even fuckin say a damn _word_ to me today?" as much as he did not want to admit it, Grimmjow was a bit disappointed; this was his own way of showing it. Raising a fist, he went on "...I oughtta jus' beat the shit outta 'ya for bein' such a prick!"

With the desire to laugh, Ulquiorra kept a perfectly straight face and replied softly. "You wouldn't."

"Oh yea?? Well let's see about that!" Grimmjow made a move as if he were going to hit his superior, but was caught just as quickly. Ulquiorra took the sexta's hand and shoved him away harshly, demonstrating how simple that was for him. Being slammed against the wall, Grimmjow paused to stare at Schiffer for a moment.

"Now, stop it." The Fourth instructed, almost monotone. Watching Jeagerjaques remain still and silent pleased the smaller Arrancar; he liked it when things were quiet. Unfortunately, this did not last for long.

"Hey, I 'aint done with you yet!" Grimmjow lunged forward and pushed Ulquiorra, by the shoulders, against the opposite wall. Pushing back, Ulquiorra shoved his subordinate off of him, holding him in the position he was placed in just seconds earlier.

"Well, I'm done with _you_," The Fourth gazed directly into the very eyes that seemed to place him under an unwanted hypnotic spell. Not being able to reply, Grimmjow managed to free one of his arms, reach a hand up to grab his superior's face, and pull it close.

"You're such'a liar…" Jeagerjaques murmured before claiming The Fourth's lips in a harsh fashion. Barely gasping, Ulquiorra's eyes were open wide and he was almost frozen in time. As much as he wanted to be kissing the sexta, Schiffer attempted to drive him away with brute force. Laughing into the lip-lock, Grimmjow fought back and was able to hold Ulquiorra down once for a brief moment. Just as their actions got stronger, so did their kiss. Not only was it a battle of strength, but it was a battle of passion as well. Ulquiorra, too busy trying to move away, was unaware of how he panted each time their lips touched and parted; one could say it was being enjoyed. Down, beyond his tall stone barrier, The Fourth knew that he could have easily won this fight. Something was holding him back. Something was allowing him to participate in this ridiculous activity.

As the two were shoving each other around and kissing violently, a figure watched from the shadows. Carelessly being incapable of picking this up, the duo proceeded to lick and suck at each other in the most visible way.

"Open…door…" Grimmjow insisted, pressing Ulquiorra against the wooden frame that so stubbornly separated them from the privacy they should have sought out in the first place.

"Be…quiet…I…know what I am doing, you fool!" Schiffer hissed as he attacked the sexta with a series of disciplinary kisses. Clumsily, he reached over to turn the knob and stumbled back with Grimmjow on top of him. Ulquiorra kicked the door shut and remained on the floor for a minute, pulling softly at Grimmjow's lower lip with his teeth. Jeagerjaques was in a bit of shock from how much expertise the smaller one displayed in the kissing genre, which made him erupt from the inside out.

"_Fuck_, what you do to me…" Grimmjow groaned, grinding himself against his small partner. Ulquiorra looked up at Jeagerjaques with flushed cheeks, and grabbed the sexta up.

"No. You truly have no idea, do you?" Schiffer asked quietly, while he threw the tanned beauty on his bed. Clearly amused by this, Grimmjow watched as The Fourth climbed on top of him in a very subtle, yet enticing, sort of way. Ulquiorra's body was warm, skin turning a bit pink, and his hair, dark and damp, hung low over his eyes; it was the most ravishing thing The Sixth could bare to witness.

"_Fuckk…_" Grimmjow whined, searching the other Arrancar's large, bright, eyes. For once, the sexta felt as if he was drowning in Ulquiorra's very essence; his reiatsu was nearly choking him.

"Is that what you would like to do?" Schiffer questioned in that demure tone of his, whilst stroking through Grimmjow's lovely cerulean locks of hair.

"What the fuck do _you_ think? Fuck _yea_, I do!" he grinned widely and arched his back so that their crotches would touch. As much as Grimmjow was concerned, things were just getting started. This was about to be an interesting evening…

Outside, the voyeur stepped out from his hiding spot and cracked a smirk.

"Well, well…" he spoke "…won't Aizen-sama care to hear about this?" he laughed until his shoulders shook, and strode away.

-------------------------------------------------------

o.O

Well, what did you think?

I really didn't want to go the sex route, so in my next chapter...I will try something different. Who knows what I'll think of next? I kind of like where I'm going with this, and I have a handful of ideas! So...Cheers! (And I hope to receive some delightful feedback?)

Much love.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3 Later that Evening

Ah! Hello everyone! :]

Here is the third chapter into my story.

Honestly, I did not imagine that I'd possibly publish three (or even more!) chapters for this fic. So..thanks a lot for reading, reviewing, and giving me the courage to add more! I am so excited and happy that you all are truly enjoying my ideas! Thank you!

In advance, sorry if there are spelling and grammar errors. I like to think I am good at finding them myself.

Erm...as far as the rating, this chapter is MA because of the high adult content..*ahem*..and Grimmjow's cursing. (which is to be expected) And Speaking of Adult content, I really...really...really...didn't want to toss any thing else of that nature in so soon...but...it just happened. And it's graphic. Please don't read it if you don't imagine you could handle it. There's your WARNING. (And something special for you, Scissorhands1990)

So you know the deal...this is YAOI.

I tried to be as humorous when the mood struck, and I think it worked out really well! So..I hope you all catch onto the awesome humour that I have provided! I think it's very cute, and appropriate.

All right, no more spoiling. Just READ! (And ENJOY!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach! (kinda wish I did, now...)

"You talk too much, you know?" Ulquiorra pointed out in a bland tone, as he stroked Grimmjow's cheek. Shrugging, Jeagerjaques leaned into the soft touches with that catty grin plastered on his lips.

"Yea, well…you love it," he turned his head to the side so that he was able to catch The Fourth's hand with his mouth.

"Hm…" Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed "…I'm not so sure about that." He sighed and curiously dabbed a finger into the sexta's opened mouth, not really knowing what else to do. Grimmjow, knowing exactly how to react, began sucking and nibbling on the slim digit that was wiggling around next to his tongue. Letting out a barely noticeable gasp, Ulquiorra shivered from the sensation and pulled his finger out from his subordinate's warm orifice. "What are you--?" his tone was barely a whisper as he held his finger out, coated in saliva, and inspected it.

"What the fuck do you _think_ I was doing?!" Grimmjow fumed, starting to sit up. "_You're_ the one who put your damn _finger_ in my fuckin' mouth! What the hell do ya _want_ me to do here?! What?! Am I not good enough?!" a small vein was pulsing out of the side of The Sixth's head. Feeling his lips twitch, Ulquiorra used his hand to gently ease the larger Espada backward once more.

"Ssh. Settle down. It's almost cute when you're angry." He placed a finger over Jeagerjaques' pouting mouth, his voice still in a monotone "…and, besides, I'd prefer it if there is minimal noise. Find some self restraint, Grimmjow…"

"I'll show _you_ some self restraint!" the sexta exclaimed, as he pushed Ulquiorra on his back. Watching the other Arrancar carefully, Schiffer was prepared for anything that could happen. "You really know how to kill a fuckin' mood…" Grimmjow mumbled, as he began to place kisses on Ulquiorra's delicate face. "…better be glad you're so damn cute…"

Blushing lightly from the compliment, Schiffer grabbed his partner's face and crashed their lips together in order to silence him. Not long after wards, Grimmjow moaned with approval and deepened their kiss with the slip of his tongue. Showing no signs of rejection, Ulquiorra parted his lips to grant entry for Jeagerjaques' very skilled tongue. He didn't even know why he was doing this, but he most certainly was not going to cease this glorious union anytime soon. Ulquiorra was still pinned on his back, willingly, and kissing Grimmjow as best as he could exhibit. Not much sound was produced, eliminating the sexta's enthusiastic grunts and groans, of course.

Ulquiorra discovered that after a few moments of their making out, he started to tremble. Was this…a normal reflex? Did Grimmjow simply have _that_ much of an effect on him? Trying hard not to decipher this during the activity, Schiffer rubbed his tongue back and forth against the sexta's as if it were the very thing that kept him functional. Chuckling, Jeagerjaques realized how satisfying this was for his petite superior and nudged his legs apart to slide between them. With one hand, he massaged Ulquiorra's neck and shoulder while the other laced itself with a set of pale fingers.

Ulquiorra tipped his head back slightly, to break their intense embrace, and breathe some fresh air. Grimmjow looked down, still touching the sides of Schiffer's face and neck, and gave his partner a rough, yet brief, kiss on the mouth. He had made the observation that Ulquiorra was a silent being, for the most part, and wanted to be able to break him of that. With this wicked grin adorning his handsome face, Jeagerjaques leaned in close to begin licking and sucking along The Fourth's tender neck. In a bit of surprise, Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side, unintentionally giving his partner adequate access to a very sensitive area on his frame. Grimmjow twisted his lips in an amused grin to resume his assault on Schiffer's neck.

Finally beginning to breathe heavier, Ulquiorra nibbled on his lower lip in a fit of frustration as his susceptible skin was being stimulated. Jeagerjaques, busy sucking away, was not only determined to leave a nice sized mark there, but he was intent on getting his superior to make some sort of distinct noise.

"Come on, baby…" he whispered, licking at the fresh red spot that was produced "…moan for me…it's okay…" Grimmjow separated their hands so that he was able to run his fingertips through the other Arrancar's wispy, dark, locks of hair. Being capable of moving his arm, Ulquiorra slowly reached up to trace along his subordinate's side. Content that he was being recognized, Grimmjow swirled his tongue about in circular motions on Schiffer's neck. With an idea, the mischievous Espada found his phlegmatic partner's hollow opening and wasted absolutely no time to stick his tongue in and around it.

"A-ah…" Ulquiorra whimpered softly, shocking himself by his own reaction. Meanwhile, his arm had fallen limp by his side and the smaller Arrancar was almost paralyzed with pleasure. It was intensely strange, not to mention new, to him. Never once did it occur to him that his hollow hole could be a bounty of sensual feeling.

"Mm…'ya like that?" Grimmjow purred, as he kissed and teased the region with his long tongue.

"H-hm...m..." Schiffer was not sure of how to respond to that query, but he _did_ comprehend that he was being overwhelmed by this blissful phenomenon. Through cloudy vision, he made out shades of tan and blue; it was gorgeous. Though it was an extraordinarily difficult opinion to live up to, Ulquiorra was entranced by Jeagerjaques' beauty. He squirmed now and then as the sexta's fingers grazed and accompanied the movements of tongue. Generally it wouldn't be an impressive display of appreciation, but since it was Schiffer, Grimmjow was nearly blown away; he was utterly satisfied with himself. Looming over the smaller Espada, Grimmjow grabbed one of the pale hands and placed it on his very own hollow cavity.

"Touch _mine_…it feels fuckin' amazing…" he sat up a bit so he could watch his partner handle him. Blinking and trying to register what was happening, Ulquiorra moved his fingers in an inquisitive fashion in order to comply with Grimmjow's needs. As his eyes were in complete focus once again, The Fourth simply stared up at the larger Espada as if he were in a trance. Everything about Jeagerjaques was incredibly sexy, and he felt his cheeks heating up, just barely, from the raw experience of it. Grimmjow had closed his eyes, moaning each time Ulquiorra's fingertips made contact with the surprisingly soft skin around the hollow opening. It wasn't extraordinarily soft, but it was definitely more tender than Schiffer had expected it to be. The Fourth was always rather fond of Grimmjow's frame; his tanned skin and muscular physique.

The sexta opened one of his eyes since he noticed Ulquiorra had slowed down his caressing. Soon after, his other eye popped open when he caught glimpse of his small partner staring at him with an odd gleam in his pretty emerald orbs.

"What the fuck are you _lookin_' at, damn it? See somethin' fuckin' interesting to you?"

"And you kiss me with that mouth? Hm…" Ulquiorra retorted, watching him angrily for saying something so dense.

"Yea, I do. Got a fuckin' problem with that fuckin' shit?"

"Now, I _know_ you are just throwing in additional curse words with this horrible attempt to get under my skin…why am I not surprised?" Schiffer tried to make it clear that he was very annoyed by this, in the tone of his voice. Grimmjow groaned and rubbed at the side of his head.

"Well…_what_? You fuckin' started starin' at me and I didn't know what the hell was goin' on!" he pulled Ulquiorra up into a tight hug "…now shut up and let's just fuck or somethin'…"

Sighing, The Fourth moved out of the embrace and crossed his arms. Grimmjow would have some serious sucking up to do, in order to fit back in on the other Arrancar's good side.

"Why do I _even_ bother?" Ulquiorra muffed, quietly.

"Because you fuckin' want me…" Grimmjow sprang forward, tackling his superior, and kissing all over his face and neck "…not to mention that I want _you_. Fuckin' sexy ass…"

"I…really, don't like you…" Schiffer gasped out while Jeagerjaques quickly got him back into the mood.

"Heh…I know, babe…" Grimmjow may not be the most insightful being, but Ulquiorra certainly didn't fool him. "…let's fuck like we hate each other then…" he whispered, licking Schiffer's ear.

Shivering, Ulquiorra weakly brought his hands to stroke his partner's back. Grinning widely, the sexta slipped his hand under the waist-band of Ulquiorra's garments to grab the semi-erect member. The Fourth's eyes widened and he clutched onto Grimmjow's bare shoulders.

"Yea…you love it…" The Sixth coaxed, slowly rubbing Schiffer's foreskin back and forth. "…_fuck_, that thing is cute as hell…" he commented, looking down at it leisurely.

"H…hmm…" Ulquiorra placed his chin on Jeagerjaques' shoulder, pondering if that was a bad thing or not.

"Ooh yea…listen to that…you dirty little fuck you…you _love_ this!" Grimmjow had worked his superior to a full erection, and it was starting to drip, causing little noises to erupt when it conflicted with the foreskin.

Ulquiorra failed to reply, by choice. His eyes fluttered shut and he was still resting against Grimmjow. It honestly felt so nice, almost refreshing, that Ulquiorra had made the decision that he was _not _going to stop the sexta at all; no matter what. There was not a doubt about how confusing everything was to him, but caring was dead last in his mind.

"You wanna come?" Grimmjow asked in this low, provocative, tone, which grabbed Schiffer's attention. He was moving his hand a lot quicker now, and it was apparent that he wasn't at all new to any of this. "Come for me, Ulqui…come all _over_ the fuckin' place…" Ulquiorra was nearly baffled at how anyone could be so vulgar, but then remembered he was with Grimmjow of all people.

Not really making much noise besides the occasional panting and sighing, Ulquiorra started to thrust himself into Jeagerjaques' steady hand. Grimmjow nudged his small partner back a bit so he could take a better look at him. 'Damn, that's fuckin hot…' he thought, watching Ulquiorra bite on his lower lip, dark hair swaying over his eyes, in complete bliss.

Being taken over from the rousing display, Grimmjow did something that he never imagined he'd be particularly interested in. He shoved Ulquiorra until he was on his back, and covered The Fourth's slender erection with his mouth in one fluid motion. Eyes wide open in shock, Ulquiorra simply watched what The Sixth was doing to him. Never before, had he ever experienced something so warm and wet over his manhood; the sensation was exquisite, to say the least.

Breathing a lot shallower than before, Schiffer could not keep his eyes off of Grimmjow and how erotic it looked to have the sexta sucking on his erection. He reached up to run his lean fingers through Jeagerjaques' short hair, as he was being orally pleasured. It would not be long at all before he climaxed at the rate Grimmjow was moving. His head was bobbing up and down in a decent rhythm, while his tongue swirled and teased certain areas that made Ulquiorra writhe in ecstasy. Slurping loudly and moaning as his lips massaged his partner's throbbing shaft, Grimmjow detected an orgasm was near.

Ulquiorra gripped Jeagerjaques' hair tightly, curling his body defensively, as he came with a very faint whine. A couple thick streams of semen entered The Sixth's mouth, causing the giver to open his eyes as the bittersweet substance hit his tongue. He may have had lots of sex, but he'd never imagine himself to allow another male to come in his mouth. Pulling off, Grimmjow gazed at the remainder of the white substance squirting all over his hand and fingers.

"Mmm…" The blue haired Arrancar hummed, licking at his fingers that were covered in sticky fluids. "…not bad. And you'd _better_ not fuckin' tell anyone I _did_ that! I don't do that shit a lot, just so 'ya know. Feel special, 'ya little shit."

Ulquiorra, trying not to be so dizzy after the heavy orgasm, stared at Grimmjow with the dirtiest visage he could muster. Could he even enjoy this without getting highly angry?

"You're…unbelievable." He sat up, looking right into the lower ranked Espada's eyes "…do _not_ insult me in such a way. What makes you even _think_ I would go around telling anyone what we _do_? Honestly." He turned his face away "…do not be so moronic."

Grimmjow sighed, turning Ulquiorra's face toward his.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. Stop bein' so fuckin' mad at me all the time…"

It was now Ulquiorra's turn to sigh. He knew that this was Jeagerjaques' way of apologizing, if he could ever grasp such a concept. Schiffer was conscious enough to infer that arguing at a time such as this one was a foolish idea.

"Fine. Only if you quit talking so much." His emerald irises twinkled just once. Grimmjow flashed his charming, toothy grin and placed a hand on his hip.

"Yea, sure. But now it's your turn to suck _me_ off. It's only fair."

Ulquiorra groaned inwardly from the demand. He knew that this was, indeed, going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, in Las Noches, Sosuke Aizen was seated rather comfortably in his large, blocky, throne.

"What is it that you've come to report…Szayel?"

"Well, Aizen-Sama…" the pink haired intellectual began "…a couple of us, around here, have had our suspicions. However, I was quite fortunate enough to…stumble upon a live viewing of the activity itself. Never would I assume Ulquiorra to be so reckless, but Grimmjow, on the other hand, it is to be expected of him."

Aizen blinked, taking in the vague information, and rubbed at his chin.

"Hm…tell me more of this…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that for a third chapter?

I hope it was not disappointing in any way.

A teeny bit of an Aizen teaser at the end...so we all know what's going down in chapter four!! ^_^ (so stick around please! It gets better, I promise!)

And now we all know who was the peeping arrancar!

Hope to see some lovely reviews! Maybe some requests? I dunno...I like to hear nice things!

much love~

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4 Afterwards

Hi, hi. ( ^ o ^)

Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. I know it wasn't the greatest, but this new chapter is completely awesome and it rocked my socks to write it!

What can I say here...the rating, as always, is MA. Erm...not too much graphic material in here...

A warning: I had LOTS of fun making this chapter...probably TOO much fun. Sorry if anyone slips out of character. I believe I kept everyone in character well enough though...so no worries. I tried to add some more comedic relief, so I hope you guys have fun looking at that. Also, there are new little plot bunnies running around, and nipping at me...as you will discover in the latest installment.

Now, I'm giving a shout out to Tofu-master. :] Thanks, dear-heart, for reviewing each time and saying such nice things! I sat down today on my day off and typed my little fingers off just for you! (since you wanted me to update soon)

I love all of my readers and reviewers, and I PROMISE I will get around to reading at least a couple stories everyone's wrote, and leave my special remarks. I'm just so busy IRL and it's hard to find enough time to really crack down and type away to my heart's content. (Along with getting enough internet time, since our home only has one cpu at the moment. ;-; )

But I'll make it happen.

Now, please, enjoy my new chapter! I hope you all like it better than the last ones? :] (Sorry if there are any grammar or punctual mistakes...I don't have a beta reader)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. (sadly)

Sosuke Aizen was seated, listening to what Szayel had to report to him. Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru were standing nearby, correspondingly.

"This couldn't _possibly_ be true…" Tousen muttered, displaying his scorn toward Grimmjow.

"Now, Kaname…let us just hear what Szayel has to say. I have a very strong feeling that he would not lie to us." Aizen looked down at the pink haired Arrancar "…would he?"

Szayel's eyes met with Aizen's, and he responded "No, sir. I would not."

"Good. Now continue. You were saying that there's been talk of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra having some sort of sexual relationship together? And, you were fortunate enough to see this, with your own eyes, and be able to speak for this as a witness?"

"That's correct. I was walking through the corridor when I saw it; Grimmjow holding Ulquiorra down, against the wall, kissing him. But it wasn't just him. Ulquiorra was an active participant, as well. Soon after, Ulquiorra opened his door, not bothering to even break their kiss, and they stumbled inside. I chose not to stick around, so I went to my own quarters."

"I see." Aizen spoke after a short period of silence "…well, this is something I will have to discuss with Ulquiorra himself. There is no use bringing it up to Grimmjow. I…have my own plans in mind for _him_." He scratched at his chin, thinking of the possibilities "…I appreciate your bringing forth of this, to me. We cannot allow ourselves to get side-tracked when there are much more important matters ahead of us. Nonetheless, I have an idea which involves one of your creations you mentioned to me before, Szayel. Do you recall just the one?"

Szayel twisted his lips, in thought.

"It can't be…_that_ one, could it?"

"Could it, now?" Aizen was smirking.

"Well…if that is the case, I'll bring it to you in its natural form…" Aporro wondered why Aizen would have such a thing in mind! Why would he need that at a time such as this?

"No. What I would like you to do, is conceal it in a way Ulquiorra may be able to consume it. Then, bring him to me."

"Yes, sir. It will be ready in just a few hours, if you'd like."

"And I would. Thank you, Szayel. Be on your way, then."

The Eighth Arrancar bowed and left the room, leaving the three men there to debate the issue further.

---------------------------------------

Later that morning, Ulquiorra opened his eyes tiredly and tried to make focus of the scene in his room. Thin rays of sunlight peeked through the cracks of his blinds, stubbornly dancing off of the magnificent tanned skin that belonged to Grimmjow. Wait. What was _he_ still doing here? Ulquiorra made an expression of disgust and peered at the nude body that was so strangely close to his. Who knew Grimmjow could…snuggle? How bizarre! Was he even…sucking on his thumb?! Or, just the tip of it? However, the principle was still existent. For once in a long time, Ulquiorra almost smiled. It felt odd, but it was strangely worth it. For as tough as Grimmjow put himself out to be, it was priceless to be fortuitous enough to witness him in this way.

Suddenly, his usual reflexes kicked in. It had just settled that Jeagerjaques was in _his_ bed, and extremely close to him! As if it were natural, Ulquiorra gave one smooth, but hard, jab, which sent the sexta tumbling right over the side of the bed. Once this was achieved, Ulquiorra shifted and made himself much more comfortable; he closed his eyes. Almost immediately, Grimmjow was awake. And he made no courtesy of being quiet about this.

"What the _fuck?!_ What the fuck is goin' on? What the hell was _that_ for??" his eyes, red with sleep, glared at Schiffer's sleeping form. Rubbing his unruly hair, Grimmjow remained on the floor and observed his superior. That little bastard! After a long night of sucking and fucking, _this_ was his reward? Ulquiorra yawned and stretched out slowly, purposely squirming out of his bed sheets to reveal his immaculate, creamy, naked body.

"Grimmjow…" his voice was barely audible "…you sleep too wild…have you any idea of what time it is?" one of his green eyes opened, and his hair hung over his face. To The Sixth, this was something he could hardly be angry at. In fact, he just gawked at the exhibit.

"H…hell no." he stammered "…you fuckin' _pushed_ me outta that bed! I know how I sleep, damn it!"

Ulquiorra sat up and rubbed his cheeks, raking his fingers through the hair that was tangled from sleep, and watched Grimmjow. He was sitting there, gloriously nude, and obviously flustered, on the bedroom floor.

"The point of the matter…" he crossed his arms to display his displeasure "…is that you are still here." Grimmjow snorted and made a face.

"So what? I gotta fuckin' _leave_ after we fuck? What if I wanted to stick around?"

"Grimmjow. I will not discuss this with you. However, I will say that what we are doing is not wise…" his voice diminished to a tiny whisper "…as good as it may seem…" This perked the sexta's interest.

"What…was that last part?"

"It does not quite matter. But what _does_ matter, is that you leave before anyone discovers your absence. Isn't there something of importance that you need to begin for your day's tasks?"

Grimmjow groaned and stood up, his nether parts swaying about freely. Ulquiorra caught glimpse from the corner of his eye before he turned away; he could feel his cheeks warming up.

"Well, I was kinda hopin' I could start my day with a nice fuck…" he turned Schiffer's chin up to his, looking into the other's pretty eyes. Instantly, The Sixth's hand was swatted away and Ulquiorra had moved further from him.

"Was last night not enough for you?" his voice, cold, had a very dim hint of melancholy behind it. Grimmjow, still unclothed, laughed at the query.

"You really don't hafta worry about that. I mean, seriously…you're probably the best fuck I've had in a _long_ time! Every time we fuck…it's amazing. So can 'ya blame me for wantin' more?"

Ulquiorra sighed and didn't speak for a while.

"Just get dressed and leave. Whether or not I meet with you later, is ultimately up to me." His gleaming eyes locked with Jeagerjaques' "Do you understand?" The taller Espada just shrugged and tilted his head to the side.

"Yea, whatever. Your judgment sucks. Always has, and always will. At least you have looks to back it up." He slipped on his hakama, tying the black sash in place. 'Ulquiorra can try and boss me around all he wants, but _I'm_ the one who's on top, damn it!' he took his jacket and tossed it over his shoulders, standing in a rather inviting pose. "Guess I'll see 'ya around."

Ulquiorra watched his subordinate with a blank expression, wanting to reach out and touch that sexy body ever so badly. It was a chore, but The Fourth chose not to utter one word or even seem remotely interested. He was ready for a decent shower, alone this time, and a few peaceful moments to himself. Grimmjow shrugged and went for the door, knowing that he would see Schiffer later; he had ample confidence.

Once Jeagerjaques had exited the room, Ulquiorra sighed and lay back on his soft cushiony bed. Before anything, he could at least revel in what was left of the previous encounter. No interruptions and no Grimmjow to spoil the mood with crude remarks. Looking up at the ceiling, he allowed his eyes to un-focus while he lazily kicked one of his bed sheets off his leg. Last night, to say the least, was unexpected. Grimmjow seemed to have a way of finding him when his guard was down; this would have to be changed soon. Whenever he was deep in deliberation was the instant he was most vulnerable. Ulquiorra had to admit that lately he was treating things carelessly. He would have to put his thoughts for Grimmjow aside and focus on his orders.

Since Ulquiorra was alone in his room, this would be the only time he'd allow himself to think about Grimmjow. Speaking of which, he could still barely taste the sexta's fluids on his tongue. Lifting a finger to trace his lip, Schiffer remembered how awkward it felt to stretch his mouth so far around something so thick. It was, however, rewarding when Jeagerjaques blew his load and made such interesting sounds whilst doing so. To Ulquiorra, Grimmjow looked absolutely stunning when he was in ecstasy. Genuinely, The Sixth looked stunning at all times, but this was, indeed, something that couldn't be discussed verbally.

Then, there was the sex that followed. Ulquiorra rolled on his side, recalling how perfect it felt to have Grimmjow's swollen cock deeply inside of him. Was this a selfish or unnecessary thought to have? If so, then at least the act was worth the trouble. He remembered when he asked Jeagerjaques to fuck him harder, and how the blue haired Arrancar responded with a kiss while applying more pressure; it was complete rapture. It would be a horrible lie, if he were to say Grimmjow was not good in bed. Actually, Ulquiorra hardly understood much about sex. Embarrassingly enough, his first time was with Grimmjow himself.

Shaking his head, Schiffer began to sit up. Having all of this in mind was too much, and he needed to focus on more urgent matters. He gazed down at his manhood, which became excited from the memories of the night before. Everything was so strange to him now, after he experienced sex. It seemed as if he required a release, like it were some sort of craving. Was that awful? Ulquiorra was converting into a mental wreck from so many issues, causing him to become more exhausted than usual.

He finally rose from his terribly comfortable bed, when there was a knock at the door.

---------------------------------------

Grimmjow stalked down the corridor, arms swinging at his sides, in an annoyed fashion. How _could_ Ulquiorra just act like a total ghost after all of that? They've shared so much already, in his opinion, and each time Schiffer seemed to be warming up to him he just goes back to his normal, emotionless and apathetic state of being. It was very frustrating for the sexta. He didn't even know what the hell got into him when he seduced the higher ranked Espada the first time around. What was even _more_ unbelievable is that it worked, and it's obvious they both want to keep doing this. Grimmjow was addicted to Ulquiorra and was sure that it was the best sex, hands down, he ever had. He just did not want to live up to that just yet. Even though Ulquiorra was very quiet during sex, and a bit reserved, the sexta thoroughly enjoyed every last second of it.

None of this could remedy how he felt, after all. Grimmjow thought that he had put out so much last night, doing things he very seldom would do, and then have Ulquiorra kick him out. What a little jerk! He growled, turning the corner to go straight to his room. Boy, once he got the chance he was _certainly_ going to fuck Schiffer extra hard for that! Never once, did he guess how it felt when he would leave Ulquiorra briefly after having sex; he didn't like a taste of his own medicine.

When he reached his destination, he opened his door and slammed it shut. Who cares if anyone was sleeping! Grimmjow, scowling, ripped off his clothes and plopped down on his bed. What a night! He didn't care about what anyone had to say, today. Screw doing his tasks, and screw Ulquiorra! (And he was hoping he would.) Today, Grimmjow was going to do just as he pleased. He stretched out and tilted his head back to look at the blank wall. Damn, he could sure use a blow-job right about now. Speaking of blow-jobs, Ulquiorra was quite the cock sucker. Grimmjow smiled widely, even drooling a bit, as he revisited the experience in his mind. He'd hate to entertain the belief, but watching his superior's small hands wrapped around his thick shaft, not really knowing what to do with it, was probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen. At first, Ulquiorra was a bit shaky at it. Once he got into it, the oral sex was definitely something Grimmjow wanted again.

In fact, _any_ sex with Ulquiorra was something the sexta wanted to reoccur. He'd decided that nobody else was allowed to touch, kiss, fuck, suck, etc, with The Fourth Espada. He was too good to let others have, and Grimmjow _hated_ sharing.

'_Harder, Grimmjow…'_ Ulquiorra's faint voice rang bells inside Jeagerjaques' head, from last night. Shivering, the sexta smiled back on how hot it was to ram his cock in and out of Schiffer's tight little ass. He knew good and well that he stole Ulquiorra's virginity and this made him feel superb. He wanted to run around Las Noches and boast at how wonderful he was for accomplishing such a feat.

---------------------------------------

Ulquiorra wrapped his coat around himself, making certain he was properly covered, and opened the door slowly. Standing outside and leaning against the door frame was Szayel. Maintaining a blank expression, Ulquiorra asked softly "May I help you?" It was clear that he was not amused. Smiling, Aporro ran a hand through his silky pink hair. Ulquiorra appeared as if he had just woken up, the way his hair was tussled, and how one could feel the heat radiating off him. The Eight Espada tried to catch glimpse if Grimmjow was in there somewhere, but Ulquiorra tapped his foot impatiently to grab the other's attention.

"Aizen-Sama wishes to speak with you. My apologies, for disturbing you."

"Fine. Thank you." He started to shut the door in Szayel's face, but The Eighth caught the wooden barrier just in time.

"W-wait a moment. Aizen-sama has asked me to take you to have something to eat before he speaks with you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Aizen's orders"

Ulquiorra sighed and began to close the door.

"Give me a moment, then."

"Certainly." Szayel smiled brightly, leaning on the wall while The Fourth got himself ready. It was a shame that such beauty had to be wasted with something so loud and arrogant. He believed he would make a _much_ better lover than Grimmjow could ever be. He did not quite understand Aizen's request of his potion, but he hoped it would lead to the downfall of the two's relationship. He sneered at how he could smell the lingering scent of sex in the air when Ulquiorra opened the door; it was disgusting. Imagining Grimmjow fucking their superior senseless, in ways that he personally could not, was simply too much to handle. Breaking his thoughts, the door creaked open to reveal Ulquiorra dressed and looking much more presentable. "Shall we?" Aporro asked, holding a hand out to indicate their direction of movement. Ulquiorra gave a silent nod, with his usual gloomy demeanor, and shut his door. He wondered what this could be about, and why Aizen wanted to see him so early. The Fourth simply followed Szayel quietly, wanting to get this over with.

After a few moments of silent, awkward, walking, they seemed to be in the area where those would eat if they were interested. However, there was something strange about this. It was all set up like it was planned. So this _was_ a request of Aizen's…interesting. The one thing that did not quite add up, was why _Szayel_ was in charge of this. Taking a seat, Ulquiorra stared vacantly at the assorted food items and beverages. After a while, he picked up a muffin and examined it. Szayel was nibbling on a piece of toast, and drinking what seemed to be coffee.

"Well, if you're not hungry…then why not have something to drink?" the other Arrancar broke the silence, gently pushing a glass of juice toward Ulquiorra. His substance was inside, and he _had_ to get Ulquiorra to consume it. Else wise, Aizen would _not_ be happy.

Not answering, Ulquiorra took the glass of juice and sipped at it. It tasted strange, but for some reason he liked it. Before he knew, the cup was empty and he felt very empowered.

"Did you like it? It's a special blend…" Szayel smirked, from his coffee mug. Ulquiorra only stared at him, making it obvious he was prepared to talk to Aizen instead of sitting around playing with breakfast foods. Finishing off some cookies, Szayel delicately wiped the corners of his mouth with a cloth napkin. "Well then…are you sure you weren't going to eat?"

"Yes." Schiffer responded quickly, with an exasperated tone. "Can we just leave?"

"Fine, fine…" Aporro stood up, pushing his chair in. "…I'm sure Aizen-Sama is ready for you, now."

Once the two arrived, Szayel bowed to his leader.

"Aizen-sama…"

The brunette, seated, nodded and waved his hand at his underling.

"Thank you, Szayel. You are dismissed now."

The Eighth Arrancar smiled and turned to leave, watching Ulquiorra from his peripheral vision. As soon as the room was empty, Ulquiorra bowed to show loyalty.

"You wanted to see me, Aizen-sama?"

"Yes…" he began, resting his chin in his hand "…do you know why I've asked you here this morning?" Ulquiorra thought for a minute, coming up with the only logical answer he could provide.

"Is there a new mission you had in mind for me, sir?"

Smiling, Aizen knew that was exactly the words Ulquiorra would speak.

"No. Not right now. Why don't you come closer?"

Ulquiorra, being obedient, took a few steps near and watched Aizen questionably. He noticed that there was nobody else around, but the two of them. No Gin and no Tousen. This was rather peculiar.

"Now…tell me, Ulquiorra, how is Grimmjow?" he paused, waiting for a reaction. Not showing one, Ulquiorra remained perfectly still and gazed at Aizen; he didn't know what to say. He began to feel nervous, but dared not show it. "Now, now…be calm, Ulquiorra. I'm not angry with you. Tell me…is he behaving?" Blinking, Schiffer opened his mouth to reply.

"I…suppose so, sir. Nothing else out of the ordinary."

"Oh?" Aizen smiled and motioned for The Fourth to come a bit closer "…come here, if you would. No reason to be standing so far when it's just you and I here…" Ulquiorra did so, watching Aizen carefully. "…Now, you say he's been behaving? That's good. If…you have any problem with him, do not hesitate to bring it to my attention." Ulquiorra nodded, showing his comprehension.

"Of course, sir"

"Wonderful. Now…should I have any reason to believe that the two of you have formed…let's say…a closer relationship with one another?" Ulquiorra blinked, giving it his all to remain perfectly calm and not produce any excessive reiatsu. How did Aizen know?! This was madness!

"Hardly, sir." Ulquiorra answered, with slight bitterness encoded inside of his tone of voice. It was the truth, after all. It was just sex; nothing more.

"Is that so?" he sat up a bit, looking interested "…well, explain it to me then. Is it just intercourse?" he asked this casually "…it's very hard for me to imagine Grimmjow being the romantic type…"

"Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra started, his eyes catching the floor for a brief period "…I apologize for this…" Never before had Aizen viewed his trustworthy subordinate in such a way. He was clearly distressed by this, and didn't hide it.

"Ulquiorra, there's no need to apologize to me about this. As I've stated before, I am not angry. However, I am just…concerned." Aizen's chocolate irises scoped out Ulquiorra, detecting that something was…off about him. "…Furthermore, you cannot allow yourself to stray from your purpose…and the ambitions of us all." Ulquiorra nodded, looking up at his leader slowly.

"Understood, sir."

Aizen still smiling, decided to interrogate The Fourth some more. His tactic was to embarrass the Arrancar enough so that he would stay on task and not allow Grimmjow to bring him down. "Well, I'm glad you agree with me. But, also, I must make sure you two were at least safe about it. Were you?"

Ulquiorra blinked, feeling the heat creep up his neck to tingle at his porcelain-like cheeks. "Sir…forgive me, but…I'm not so sure about what you mean?" Aizen rested his chin in his hand once more, still smiling; this was priceless.

"What I mean, is…did you two use a sheath of some sort? A covering…condom…etcetera." Ulquiorra shifted his posture, uncomfortably. He had a feeling that is what Aizen was directing at. Where could one even acquire such a thing? He was never a sexual being, so he rarely gave it much thought. Actually, he loved it when Grimmjow released his fluids inside of him; it felt spectacular.

"Aizen-sama…I must admit I lack knowledge in that area…so, then, no." Aizen sighed and sat up again.

"Ulquiorra…you mustn't be so careless. This is to be expected for your…partner…but as for you, I must say I am shocked. What's been with you lately? Are you all right?" The leader reached out to touch the pale Espada's shoulder, accidentally tugging the collar of his jacket aside. This action revealed a bright, large, red circle that was quite visible against the creamy coloured skin on Schiffer's neck. Aizen stared at it, and added "…oh? He is marking you as well? Interesting…" he reached out to touch it, causing Ulquiorra to shiver "…hm…it looks fresh…" Their faces were rather close to one another, and Aizen was aware of the change in Ulquiorra's breathing pattern. "So careless…" he whispered, rubbing his thumb against the love mark. Schiffer watched Aizen attentively, wondering what was going to happen to him. He'd never been so close to his leader before, and it was pretty unnerving. "Tell you what…" he pulled away and sat back in his enormous chair. "…today, I will allow you to have off so that you can clear your mind and straighten yourself out. Does that work for you?"

Ulquiorra stood there, not moving once; he nodded.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for your benevolence."

"Of course. You deserve it with all of your hard work and dedication you've proven to me in the past. Just be sure not to disappoint me again. It's not often I would imagine to have this conversation with you, Ulquiorra." Aizen's eyes were dark, but calm. "…you are dismissed." The Fourth Espada bowed once more, before he turned to leave.

Once Ulquiorra was gone, a figure stepped from the shadows and smiled at Aizen.

"You sure know what to say to them, don't you?"

"I do what I can."

"I just hope things work out, according to your plans…"

"They always do, Gin, they always do…"

---------------------------------------

Wheee! How was that? :]

I'm just throwing in all kinds of things now, hm? What's going to happen next?

Wow...I don't even really know. Well, I do...but it's all in progress.

Tell me what you thought! Is there anything/anyone you would like to see in the story?? I loooovee nice feedback!

xoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5 Questions

Welcome back readers! ^_^

Wow! We've made it to chapter five?!

I would like to thank each and every one of you lovely people for reading and reviewing my fanfic! I really didn't think I would post more than one or two chapters, if I was lucky! So...THANKS! You guys rock!!! It makes me SO ecstatic when I get nice little reviews from everyone!

This update, I'd like to highlight TwistedAffection, and Evil giraffe. I couldn't pick just one...so I just decided to choose both! Thanks a lot for reviewing and being uber nice to me! I appreciated the ideas from Twisted, and loved talking to you 1-on-1. You're such a sweetheart. Giraffe too. I liked the nice things you had to say! Go you!

This chapter is pretty much more plot thickening, to lead up to the interesting things that shall take place. (that is an understatement!) Like I was telling Twisted, it was incredibly hard for me to get through this chapter, so I can go ahead and get crazy for the next one coming up. To me, I like writing about all of the Arrancar...trying to see if I can't toss someone in there from every once and a while to make it seem like it's their own universe (which Twisted brought up, making an excellent point!). Really, that is my main focus here.

Erm...rating for this segment is MA for adult themes, sexual situations, Grimmjow's potty mouth, and other various things.

Sorry if my grammar was off, awkwardly written, or any other error pops up. I'm not perfect! :]

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!!! It's a cute little installment!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach!!!!!!! (rawr)

-----------

Ulquiorra had just been released from Aizen-sama's personal meeting, and had to admit he was feeling strange. Along with feeling strange, he was overtaken by shame. He had disappointed Aizen. Never would he want to do that! He was grateful that Aizen chose not to punish him in some sort of way, or could he be thinking too soon? An odd sound erupted from his stomach region and a sharp twang of pain jolted through him. Staggering, he halted and looked around as if he'd acted out of turn. When the pain had retreated, he began walking once more. Things were irregular and this, not only, was a physical phenomenon, but a mental one as well. His footsteps were heavier than usual, starting off at a brisk pace only to slow down gradually. Seemingly, the corridor began to fade out and bring forth the illusion that it was perpetual. Ulquiorra reached out to touch the nearest part of a wall to brace himself. What was _with _him? He felt fine not so long ago…what could it be?

His eyes shot open wide in realization. The drink! It…had to be. What _else_ would make him so sick? He had consumed nothing else since then, and anything prior to that could not have such an effect on him. Unless he was ill from swallowing Grimmjow's semen? Which he couldn't imagine _that_ to be the element of his ailment? Even so, why would it take so long for him to feel such a way?

Too many assumptions were filling The Fourth's mind, as he started to sink to his feet. Not only was he feeling nauseous, but something inside of him was happening and it was highly painful. He clutched onto his lower abdomen and gasped, shaking in reflex. What was happening to him? His innards seemed as if they were expanding, and something was about to break free at any moment; or take place. He could not tell. But what he _did_ know was that whatever it was that he drank, was giving him the worst abdominal pains imaginable. Damn that Szayel! Once Grimmjow finds out about this, he'll have no problems of dishing out some well deserved payback.

Ulquiorra groaned. At a time like this, he was still thinking about Jeagerjaques? This was insanity. He _had_ to get a grip on himself! But for some reason, he didn't want to. Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra was no longer conscious.

------------------------------------

Grimmjow had eventually fallen back to sleep, discarding his duties, and a few hours went by surprisingly fast. Opening his sapphire irises, the sexta yawned and rubbed at his face. What time was it? He looked toward the window to find that it was dull, probably cloudy. It was hard to determine.

Sitting up, he yawned again and stretched out. Grimmjow supposed he could do some work today or maybe find someone to pick on; he was bored already. Before anything, he planned to take a shower and try to find Ulquiorra. That little prick wasn't going to get away with pulling the superiority card on him. Once he would be able to get alone with Schiffer, Grimmjow knew exactly what was in order. Smirking, he stood up and prepared for his day.

------------------------------------

Walking down the hallway, Szayel was freaking out. Once he checked in with his supplies, he came to the horrific revelation that he had given Ulquiorra the wrong drug. He was always so precise…and so detailed, that he was incredulous he would ever make such an error. Mistakes were things he could never admit to, and only imperfect beings would be associated with them. Nevertheless, he _had_ to find Ulquiorra, knock him out, take care of the situation, hope he forgets, and remedy this before Aizen could notice. The horrible part is that Aizen presumably is aware of this, Ulquiorra would not forget, and he would have some major explaining to do. What was he _thinking_? This was his entire fault, for developing silly feelings for The Fourth Espada and wanting to cut Grimmjow out of the picture. Was that wrong?

It was then that Szayel spotted something, a small crumpled form, at the end of the hallway. Eyes widening, he discovered that this was his chance to repair the lapse which could terribly alter the balance of normality in Las Noches. Kneeling down next to the beautiful Ulquiorra, Szayel simply stared in awe. What happened? Did he pass out? Why hasn't anyone else sensed this? He reached out to touch Ulquiorra's delicate, pale, cheek in order to confirm that this was not a misimpression. The Eighth watched the other Arrancar's lips, which were parted, showing that he was breathing; he blushed at the sight. If he played his cards right, he could take Ulquiorra back to where he could be repaired, if there wasn't too much internal growth, and if he administered enough drugs then this could be forgotten. Next, he would just have to think of some way to convince Aizen that it was all part of his plan.

First, and foremost, there was something that _needed_ to be done. Szayel cupped Ulquiorra's cheek and placed a very tender kiss on those ridiculously soft lips. Wow! They were even softer than he fantasized them to be. This was marvelous!

As if he were on cue, Grimmjow rounded the corner not expecting to find _anything_ worthy to apply his energy to. He almost stopped dead in his tracks from the display. Ulquiorra and Szayel were _kissing_?! The sexta made a face of utter shock; his eyes were opened wide. What the _fuck_?! He ran, fist up, ready to beat the pulp out of that pink haired prissy.

Sensing the reiatsu, Szayel pulled away and glared. Grimmjow. Of course. It would be him, of all people, to interrupt his plans.

"You little fucking fag! How _dare_ you!" before any of them knew, Grimmjow had Szayel, by collar of his top, shoved against the wall.

"G…Grimmjow…get…_off_ of me!" he responded, with a kick to the sexta's gut.

"Fuck you! Why were you kissing him?!" Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Ulquiorra was lying there, motionless. This alarmed him. "What the fuck?!" he decided to punch Szayel in the face one good time before he dropped him and bent over next to The Fourth.

"Well…" Aporro dusted himself off "…if you'd let me explain myself, I would have politely informed you that Ulquiorra was lying in this corridor unconscious. I took it upon myself to attempt and introduce some air flow into his system. Perhaps this could have been remedied if you hadn't attacked me so barbarically." Grimmjow looked up at him, scowling.

"Yea fuckin' right. I'm not as 'smart' as you, but I sure as hell don't believe _that_ shit!"

"Clearly, he's in no state to be left alone. If you don't mind, I am going to take him now so that he can be further assisted."

"Fuck that shit. _I'm_ taking him. You hafta listen to what _I_ say." Szayel released a small laugh.

"Ha! And you honestly believe the words coming from your mouth? You have _no_ idea what could be wrong with him! What makes _you_ think that you're fit to treat this?"

"I'm stronger than you, and I'll fuckin' kick your ass if you don't give him to me."

"Grimmjow, you're being completely irrational!"

"No. You don't get it." He grabbed Ulquiorra and stood up, holding him in his arms. "I'm takin' him and you can't do shit to stop me."

"Hm…interesting…is this some silly scheme of yours against him? Since…you two hate each other so much? Is there some way you are to be getting back at him, from doing this?" Szayel adjusted his glasses, making an excellent point. Grimmjow froze. Shit. He forgot about that. Nobody else knew he and Ulquiorra were fucking. Above all else, nobody knew that Ulquiorra belonged to him.

"Fuck off, will 'ya? I got shit to do now. And don't _worry_ about what I do with him. Go play with your books or somethin'…"

"Fine. Have it your way. I'm certain Aizen-sama wouldn't like this, though."

"Fuck what Aizen thinks. I'll worry about that later. I'd _better_ not find you molesting him again, or else it's over for you! You're fuckin' lucky that I got shit to do…or else they would'a had to figure out how to revive _you_! If I even _left_ anything around to revive!" And with that being said, Grimmjow dashed off with Ulquiorra in tow. Sure he was a tiny bit worried of Schiffer's condition, but he'd rather answer to Aizen than have that creep Szayel slobbering all over what was rightfully his.

------------------------------------

As soon as he reached his room, Grimmjow shut and locked the door behind him. Carefully setting Ulquiorra on the bed, Jeagerjaques sat next to him and studied his features. He appeared to be just fine, as he was breathing normally.

The sexta took a finger and dipped it through the thick and silky strands of Ulquiorra's hair, wondering what took place. Why had he slipped out of a conscious state, and _why_ was Szayel kissing him? Completely forgetting his daily tasks, Grimmjow was now involuntarily protecting over the smaller Arrancar.

Eyelids slowly fluttering open, Ulquiorra steadily began to take in his surroundings. Why was everything so dizzy? Where was he? There appeared to be a set of blue eyes peering down at him; he shifted. Was it Grimmjow?

"Ah…" he gasped, softly.

"About damn time you woke up…" Ulquiorra sighed and remained perfectly still.

"Why am I here?" he questioned with an annoyed tone.

"What the fuck? No thank you?" Grimmjow crawled on top of Schiffer, hunched over the other. A few stray blades of his cerulean hair hung over his eyes while he watched the smaller Arrancar.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because maybe I fuckin' saved your ass, literally, from that fruit cake Szayel. I bet he was tryin' to rape you or somethin'…he was kissin' you and everything. It was fuckin' gross."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Want me to go over that again, slower, for 'ya? Didn't understand?"

"Never mind." Ulquiorra, with no emotion in his voice or on his face, reached up to pull Grimmjow closer to him for a kiss. They would talk about this later. He had no idea why, but he really felt the need to kiss his subordinate. Jeagerjaques, who didn't mind at all, returned the embrace by caressing Ulquiorra's lips roughly with his own. It wasn't long before the sexta slipped his tongue inside to play with his partner's.

Moaning, Grimmjow straddled Schiffer and began to rub their crotches together by the downward grinding motion of his hips. He was starting to grow hard, and he noticed Ulquiorra was too.

"Do 'ya want me to fuck you, baby?" Grimmjow whispered into Ulquiorra's mouth, still rotating his hips in that slow, sensual, fashion.

"Aah…" Ulquiorra panted almost inaudibly. It was no secret of how aroused he was, due to the fact that his full-on erection was throbbing impatiently against Grimmjow's.

"You want my cock inside of you?" Jeagerjaques went on, sucking at Ulquiorra's bottom lip. Not answering, Schiffer simply sighed and touched Grimmjow's face. "Mm...babe...I'm not gonna do shit until 'ya tell me what 'ya want…" his white smile flashed at The Fourth as if it were taunting him. "Tell me…" he breathed, wanting so badly to hear Ulquiorra say something dirty.

"Fine…" Schiffer murmured "…I want you inside of me" though it was a pretty flat tone, Grimmjow was highly pleased.

"_Fuck…_that's so _hot_…" Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's face and kissed him with as much passion as he could provide, gaining a tiny moan from The Fourth. While the Espada's mouths made lustful contact, the two of them stripped each other of their clothing until there was none left to speak for. "…look at you…" Jeagerjaques spoke, pulling back to look at his partner "…completely ready for me…" his eyes examined Ulquiorra's pale, petite, body that quivered from any touch placed upon it. He then took a vial of what appeared to be oil, and poured some into his hand. Ulquiorra watched him with large green eyes, in curiosity, wondering what was about to happen. Grimmjow smirked and took Schiffer's erection into his hand to start massaging it. In a reflexive way, Ulquiorra's manhood twitched and he inhaled sharply. "…how's that feel?" he slowly pulled his partner's foreskin back to rub the exposed tip with his greasy thumb.

"_Aahh…_" he bowed his head, closing his eyes, ashamed of being controlled by such pleasure; his cheeks were pink.

"No…remember, 'ya gotta look at me when we do this." Grimmjow tilted Ulquiorra's chin up so they could be face to face. He would never proclaim this, but Ulquiorra looked extraordinarily pretty when they had sex. Though he never displayed much emotion, Schiffer certainly gave off enough when he was aroused. Enough for Grimmjow to detect, anyhow.

Once his own erection was slick with lubricant, Grimmjow nudged Ulquiorra's legs apart and sank deeply inside the welcoming, narrow, passage. Their eyes were locked, and not one word was uttered.

------------------------------------

Sosuke Aizen sighed and rubbed his cheek tiredly. Certainly, there was work to be done around here in order to achieve anything. He would have to find Ulquiorra and Szayel once more, as well as Grimmjow. Why couldn't anything be done correctly? He was very disappointed with Szayel for failing to execute his request, and this was an understatement. The drug was supposed to have a very distinct side effect on Ulquiorra, and he could tell right away that something was off, which made him switch plans at last moment. He was not happy for having to do this, either.

Now, he would have to call each one of the Espada in to see him. This was going to be rather troublesome and this _all_ could have been avoided if certain assignments were followed thorough with precision. _Why_ was it so difficult?

Allowing his thoughts to wander momentarily, Aizen found himself smirking. It really was one of the last things he would expect from the two Espada; Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. Perhaps not Grimmjow, but he was taken aback that the two of them would indulge in such a thing together. Then, he wondered what the sex must be like. Who was on top? Did Ulquiorra make much noise? Was there a lot of kissing?

"Gin…" he finally spoke, after a long period of silence. "I am going to require your assistance…"

------------------------------------

After both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra reached orgasm, they remained still for a few moments to catch their breath. Jeagerjaques had not pulled himself out yet; his cock was pulsating inside of those tight inner walls. Ulquiorra, admiring the sexta's features, reached up to move some of the hair that was covering his blue eyes, so that he could look into them. Grimmjow stared right back at Schiffer before taking his face and kissing him on the lips one more time. However, there was something different about the way he kissed Ulquiorra…and it was strange. Before Grimmjow could even realize what he was doing, Schiffer pulled back quickly.

"W-wait!" he gasped "…get off me!" for once, his tone was frantic and he actually seemed like he was in some form of distress. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and looked at the smaller Arrancar as if he were crazy.

"What the hell _for_? What's your deal? You 'aint pullin' this shit on me again, damn it!" he shook Ulquiorra's shoulders angrily "Fuck you! You're stayin' _right_ here!"

Ulquiorra took hold of Grimmjow's wrists and gripped them tightly, to demonstrate that he was serious. "Now you listen to me. I _need_ to get out of here before…" he paused and looked down at where he was being filled "…can you retract that _out_ of me?" he decided he was not going to describe the situation with Grimmjow's cock snug in his ass; it just wasn't right.

Grimmjow groaned unhappily and did as he was told. Once he pulled himself out, a small trail of semen followed and trickled down Ulquiorra's thigh. At the sight of this, Schiffer felt himself blushing. Usually he wouldn't mind enjoying the aftermath of what he imagined to be excellent sex, but The Fourth knew he had to leave before any of this was noticed. He could not believe he let himself get seduced into bed with that thick-headed, loud, obnoxious, beautiful, sexta again.

"Grimmjow, you must take heed of what I say and be silent." Ulquiorra's voice was hushed "…I know that is hard for you, but just do it." Grimmjow simply stared at him blankly, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "…this, I'm sorry, is the last time we will be able to do this. I…should have said something before, but I'll allot you the credit of being so alluring. We can't do this anymore. I…don't know how, but Aizen is aware about this and he already questioned me this morning. I mustn't get side-tracked with what must be done."

Grimmjow made an interesting face and balled up his fists, not being very quiet as Ulquiorra had informed him to.

"Oh, _fuck_ that! Fuck Aizen! He's just mad 'cause he didn't get to fuck you first! He's mad 'cause I got first dibs! Everyone is! Don't you get it? Everyone here wants to fuck you!"

Ulquiorra tiredly rubbed his head, not even looking at Grimmjow anymore; his tone was one of exasperation. "Grimmjow…_how_ many times did you say the word 'fuck' in your explanation?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm bein' serious here. What the hell did you think Szayel was trying? He wants to _fuck_ you. I can fuckin' smell it _on_ him. I can tell, damn it. And _I'm_ not going to stop doin' what _I _ like 'cause Aizen's all pissed that he can't have your sweet, tight, ass."

Ulquiorra sighed and looked up at Grimmjow. "Honestly. I severely doubt that is the issue. I appreciate your jealous nature, but you don't need to worry so much about me. I am well able to handle myself. The fact of the matter is that we need to keep our distance now. Even more so than usual. Do you understand?"

Jeagerjaques scoffed and turned his face away. "Hmp. Whatever. I don't know _how _many fuckin' times you gotta learn the hard way that my judgment is better than yours! Don't be so damn stupid all the time!" Ulquiorra watched the sexta vent, as he got dressed, because he anticipated a horrible fit of some matter to explode as soon as he brought this up. "Shit, I really fuckin' hate you sometimes! Stop bein' Aizen's little bitch and hang around with_ me_ more often. With the two of us combined, _nobody_ will fuck with us. But you just don't get it!"

Ulquiorra, eyes dark and angry, got right into Grimmjow's face. "First of all, that is not wise. Secondly, don't you _dare_ say such a thing about me. I am loyal to our cause, as you should be. I'm leaving now, and you'd better behave." He grasped the sexta's face to kiss him on the lips in a disciplinary fashion, and just like that, he was gone. Grimmjow sat there seeming to be very dumbfounded. What the hell just happened, and why does he feel so odd?

Ulquiorra had made it quite a way through the dark corridors, moving quickly and soundlessly. He really wanted to get back to his room, shower up, and obtain some rest. The days weren't going to be easy on him, but he was fully prepared for anything to come his way. Honestly, he was curious about what Grimmjow was trying to get at a few moments prior to his departure. What did he mean, when he said everyone wanted to sleep with him? Could that be true? Or…was it Grimmjow blowing off steam in his jealous demeanor? Either way, he couldn't bother to worry about it. If something were to surface, it would appear sooner or later. Ulquiorra didn't have the time to keep such things in mind. As soon as he made a turn around the corner, Ulquiorra felt a hand clasp over his shoulder to pull him back gently.

"Sorry if I startled you, but Aizen-sama asks for your presence…"

Ulquiorra was kind of surprised at this. Why would Aizen want to see him _again_ and at this late hour? Immediately, he began to stress if his leader could somehow sense the sex that was shared between himself and The Sixth Espada. Perhaps it was all a coincidence? Ulquiorra turned back to look at Ichimaru Gin with his normal inexpressive gaze.

"Oh. Of course."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, well, well....there shall be some more Aizen coming up!

How was this chapter?

funny?cute?interesting?

I hope to hear from you all, on your thoughts. I'll try to throw your suggestions in there, to the best of my ability.

Much love!

xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6 Punishment

Whoa!

It's time for Chapter number SIX!!!

Goodness gracious, I'm stoked about this one!

Let's make this summary short and sweet here, as I believe this is one of the longer segments I've written so far? (It's been a long week, so I inserted an extra treat for you guys! I hope you like it...I wasn't originally going to have that in here, but after I wrote it...there was no way I'd go without it)

Uh...rating, as always, is at the Mature-Adult level. Sex...cursing...and violent-natured themes.

I see I have some new readers/reviewers?

HI!!!!!!! How's it goin? GLAD to see you all! Thank you, thank you, thank you, for stopping by! Stick around, if you would?

Let's get to the new chapter! I WARN you...it's heavy. (Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar errors that I may have missed.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach! (would be nice though...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra followed Ichimaru Gin with silence and obedience. Lately, things had been unnecessarily tiring on the Fourth Espada. If things were to go well, he could just return back to his room, take a shower, and get the much needed rest that he deserved. The pair's footsteps were soft and in sync as they entered Aizen's dimly lit chambers.

Waiting for them with a shockingly tranquil visage, was Aizen. Gin walked right next to where their leader was seated and stood in a relaxed pose; he crossed his arms. Schiffer then took it upon himself to bow to Aizen before being addressed.

"Ulquiorra…" the brunette began, with a low but firm tone "…would you imagine why I asked you here twice in one day?" the Fourth made no sound, and raised himself so that he could make eye contact with Aizen.

"I…could imagine that it involves Grimmjow." he replied, honestly.

"Oh, and we could say that it does." Aizen sat up, appearing to be much more alert. "Now, tell me…what _is_ he to you?" Ulquiorra sighed inwardly at the interrogating that he felt unlucky to be a part of, once again.

"Sir, if I had an answer to that…I would not hesitate to inform you. We are just…" he thought for a moment, to grasp _what_ exactly they were.

"…fuck buddies?" Aizen finished in a casual way. Gin's smirk deepened and his footing shifted.

"I am…unsure if that is what I would like to call it…"

"Well, I'm close enough. Or…does he care much more for you, Ulquiorra?"

"I am not under the impression that he does. However, I will admit he has grown protective over me in ways he should not be. He…has no business of doing so."

"Why is that? Because…you much rather protect _him_?" Aizen smiled knowingly, eyes shimmering to meet with the small Espada's. He could draw _that_ much from it, anyhow. Combining variables of the two's behavior toward each other was much simpler now that he knew what occurred behind closed doors. Ulquiorra stood there, taken aback. He could feel the heat rising up against the back of his neck, while his mind raced for something he could retort. Unfortunately, Schiffer could not think of a single word that could be an appropriate answer. It was the truth. Aizen had finally figured it all out. Ulquiorra, though he displayed horrible disdain for Grimmjow, really wanted to keep him close and…protect him. Was it awful? He'd never experienced such a sensation before, and it was horrifying to him.

"Yes, sir…" he whispered, wanting so badly to look away.

"Ah…so _that_ is it? Why couldn't you just tell me that to start with, Ulquiorra? I thought we were…closer than that?" Ulquiorra stared at Aizen with large green eyes. Was…this it? Was…Aizen telling him it was _okay_ to feel that way? No. It…couldn't be.

"I apologize, sir, for not making mention of it. What…can be done to prove further allegiance?" he bowed again, waiting for instruction.

"Ulquiorra…there is no need for this. Look at me…" the fourth raised his irises, in compliance with the order "I like you. I trust you. Moreover, I appreciate the hard work you complete for me. Am I that horrible of a man to not be honest with? Tell me, if I trust you…should you not trust me?"

"Of course, sir. I…should have been more considerate. I admit my mind hasn't been where it usually sits, lately."

"That is fine. However…" he stopped, to really take a look at Ulquiorra. His appearance was faultless as it generally was, but something was a bit off. What was it? Smirking, Aizen realized that there was this small luminosity to him. Despite the situation, Ulquiorra was giving off a faint glow. When would he ever learn? "…I'd like you to come closer, Ulquiorra." Schiffer nodded his head once, and took a few steps forward. "So…" Aizen reached out to touch his loyal subordinate "…how is your neck?" he nudged the cloth of Ulquiorra's collar to the side with his fingers so that he may investigate the pale skin underneath. Reacting to the touch, Ulquiorra shivered and lowered his gaze. The spot on his neck was still red, but not incredibly obvious. What didn't help his case was that there were a couple new marks etched into his skin; the work of Grimmjow, Nonetheless. "Hm…it seems as if you are keeping Grimmjow very busy, aren't you?"

Ulquiorra's breath hitched, and he looked into Aizen's pretty brown eyes. "…I am sorry…" his voice was hard to hear.

"Oh…don't be…" his thumb started rubbing circular patterns across the tender love bites. "…we'll show you how it should be done…and then, perhaps, you won't disappoint me anymore?" _We'll_? The word caused Ulquiorra to skip a beat, making him wonder what was about to happen. He did not move, or speak, at all. "…Gin, if you would assist me?"

Ichimaru Gin made no hesitation to close the space between Ulquiorra and himself; his hands grasped over the small shoulders. Schiffer began to feel nervous for the first time in a while. (This, of course, omitting his first close encounter with Aizen-sama) Gin was behind him, massaging his shoulders and placing small kisses on the back of his neck. Aizen touched over his hickeys and was beginning to let his hands wander lower.

"Gin, feel free to do as you like…we must teach our disobedient subordinate a well-learned lesson…" Aizen stuck his tongue out to lick along Ulquiorra's neck. Never would he imagine anyone so phlegmatic to taste so…sweet. It was intriguing. No _wonder_ Grimmjow could not have enough of this. Gasping, Ulquiorra shut his eyes and stood as still as he could manage, without falling over. Aizen-sama was…licking his neck! How strange! And not to mention Gin, right behind him, nibbling on his exposed shoulder blades. Somewhere in between all of this, Aizen had managed to rip open his jacket so that he could acquire better access to his sensitive chest. Now pinching the Fourth's nipples, Aizen made sure he wasn't gentle with any of his gestures. No matter how rough things would get, Ulquiorra vowed to not make one sound from it. "Come here…" Aizen whispered, pulling Ulquiorra into his lap and turning him around so that he was now facing Gin. "…show us, Ulquiorra, how you kiss your partner."

Biting his lower lip, Ulquiorra gazed at Gin who was smiling in the manner he always did. He was glad Aizen asked him to do this, actually. Gin opened his eyes, barely, as Ulquiorra reached up to touch his face. Ulquiorra couldn't believe he was doing this, but he could not fail to obey a direct order from his leader. Gin was a lot more attractive than he had previously noticed, but not even close to as gorgeous as Grimmjow. Once the room between them was condensed, Ulquiorra tried to pretend that he was kissing Jeagerjaques so it could alleviate the pressure. Ichimaru moaned quietly from the sensation and forced his tongue into Ulquiorra's mouth, grabbing onto the other's dark hair.

Watching with much interest, Aizen had an arm wrapped around Ulquiorra's thin waist. He would have to admit that it was incredibly hot to be able to watch the two go at it in such a way. Never would he classify himself as the pervertive type, but this needed to be done. Sharing Gin with someone else wasn't as tough as he assumed it to be, and from the looks of it, Ichimaru had no issues either.

"How does he touch you, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked, dipping his hand inside of Schiffer's hakama "…like this?" he held the placid manhood tightly, in hopes of receiving a reaction from its owner. Not giving Aizen the satisfaction, Ulquiorra focused on kissing Gin as if it were a chore. His superior's lips were pretty soft, and his tongue was very skilled. This only made him wonder where Gin collected such talent.

"Mmm…" Gin groaned, pulling away from their embrace very slowly. Whilst doing so, he sucked at Ulquiorra's tongue to stare at him with those intense crimson irises. The rare sight of this caused Schiffer's cheeks to tingle, barely turning pink; it was powerful. Choking back a gasp, Ulquiorra shuddered not only from his nether region being stimulated, but the exhibit of Gin as well. "Here…" he whispered, taking Ulquiorra's hand to place it on his crotch. His fingers twitched as he felt the semi-erect member underneath its cloth barrier. Surrendering to the request, Ulquiorra released Gin's manhood and began to stroke it; this was almost a surreal experience to be touching Ichimaru Gin's cock. In his mind, he kept reciting over and over to imagine this as Grimmjow instead. However, the more Gin got into it, the more difficult it became to ignore the raw reality.

Sooner than he expected, Ichimaru was very hard and clearly aroused. There was something about Ulquiorra that completely blew his mind, making this highly erotic. Perhaps, because it wasn't Aizen? Or…perhaps, it was because he figured Ulquiorra had such distaste toward him? Maybe, it was because Aizen was here watching it all? Either way, it was intoxicatingly sexy and there was no way he would back out of this now.

Ulquiorra eyed what Gin had to offer, and it was pretty impressive. Of course, he was comparing it to Grimmjow's and it was nowhere near as good looking. It wasn't as thick, but it was nice and long…more slender than Grimmjow's. He curiously poked at the tip of it with his index finger, gaining a muffled sound from Gin. Showing him what he wanted, Ichimaru pulled Schiffer's face closer to his cock. Shit. _That's_ what he wanted?

"Yes…suck it like you would suck _him_…" Aizen muttered, gripping Ulquiorra's stubborn manhood that was only semi-erect.

Ulquiorra exhaled very lightly and grasped the base of Gin's cock just like he did to Jeagerjaques before. He closed his eyes and lowered his opened mouth over the head of it, darting out his tongue to lick around and lubricate the area so that things would be easier on him. Gin sighed and sunk his fingers deeper into Ulquiorra's hair, appreciating the feeling of something so warm and wet enveloping him. It wasn't often that Gin received a decent blow-job, as Aizen really didn't go down on him too much, so he planned on cherishing each moment of it. What surprised him was that Ulquiorra truly seemed to know what he was doing…and that was hot!

"A-ah…" Ichimaru panted, taking one of his hands to cover his mouth; his face was flushed. He had to get a hold of himself, or this was not going to last long. How horrible that would be!

Aizen smirked, watching his lover shift around in pleasure from another man; it was beautiful. He began to harden from the show, and took it upon himself to reach around to Ulquiorra's rear. The region was a bit greasy, which indicated that activity had occurred prior to this. Sliding his fingers around, he could tell that Grimmjow left behind something special as well. Aizen cringed a bit at this, knowing that the sexta's fluids were now on his fingers. "Well…" he leaned forward, to whisper in Ulquiorra's ear "…what do we have _here_?" he forced two dry fingers inside "…were you having sex earlier, Ulquiorra?" Not knowing what to do, or how to answer, Schiffer bent beyond his previous limits so that he would be able to suck Gin's cock and neglect everything else around him.

Aizen yanked his fingers out and bit down on the Fourth's ear, still not getting a sound out of him. Ulquiorra's eyes were clamped shut and he was bobbing up and down on the cock that was now pulsing in his mouth. Gin rubbed Ulquiorra's cheeks and started to thrust into his small mouth, obviously enjoying himself. Aizen, smiling, watched this while he rubbed the wide tip of his own cock against his subordinate's puckered opening. Ulquiorra's eyes shot open in reaction. No…why? Though, deep down inside, he knew this was inevitable. He could already tell the difference between Aizen and Grimmjow's cocks. Aizen's possessed incredible girth, which made him wonder how he was about to endure this. Gin looked at Ulquiorra's face and blinked just once. Somewhere, he almost felt guilty about this. Almost. It was just that…never before had he seen any hint of emotion written on this Espada's face, but now it was just entirely different.

"Since you've already helped yourself not so long ago, it seems a lubricant will not be required…will it?" Aizen announced, while shoving his strong cock inside of the resisting anal passage. "…it's already so slick, thanks to a certain someone…" If Ulquiorra were to budge, he would have. Instead, he was numb and acted like nothing ever happened to him. Right now, as much as he would regret to think this, Gin's cock was the most important task ahead of him. He could have even sworn that something tore back there…was he bleeding? It was hard to ascertain. Ulquiorra, at this point, devoted himself to suck Ichimaru's cock into oblivion. At least maybe _someone_ could get something out of this.

Gin closed his eyes and released a shaky sigh from the sensation of his erection being tended to in such a superb way. He wished Aizen would hurry up, so that he would not be the first to come. It seriously took a lot out of him to delay his orgasm, due to the manner in which Schiffer was pleasing him. Ulquiorra wasn't going to make this easy on Gin, as he could tell the climax was intentionally postponed, so he began to moan a little bit against his superior's cock. This caused him to open his eyes, watching the small Arrancar rub his tongue all over his wet, twitching, manhood. God, it was hot. Ulquiorra even made seductive eye contact with Ichimaru while sliding his lips up and down over the long shaft. Gin coughed, not being able to tear his eyeballs away from this display; he bit down on his lower lip to hold himself back. Wow! Is this what Grimmjow was treated to every night? How lucky!

Concurrently, Aizen rested his chin on Ulquiorra's shoulder and he was biting hard on the soft neck flesh while his cock slammed in and out of that tight canal. He must admit that fucking Ulquiorra was one thing. However, being able to fuck the pale beauty as he watched him give tantalizing oral sex to his partner was…very explosive. Additionally, the position he was trying to execute this in was a bit awkward. Ulquiorra was not moving much against his cock, so he found himself doing most of the work. Of course this wasn't something the Fourth particularly enjoyed, and Aizen knew this.

Gin was on his final limb, just about, from the agonizingly wonderful blow-job he was receiving; he groaned over and over again. To sturdy himself, Ichimaru rested a trembling hand atop of Ulquiorra's head and tugged a bit at the damp hair. It was then, when he realized Schiffer was tormenting him…and he was nowhere near quitting. How clever. What the Fourth didn't know, was that Gin had something special for him in due time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Szayel scurried to Sosuke Aizen's quarters only to be pushed away from a dark, strong hand.

"Aizen-sama is not taking visitors at the moment. He is busy. Come back tomorrow."

"Tousen…sir…it's important! I…must speak with him!"

"No," he shook his head "…I was instructed to keep any intruders out until further notice. Is this understood?"

"Yes…" the pink haired Espada slumped his shoulders in defeat. At least he tried. Supposedly, this would have to wait until the next day. Perhaps, by then, he can think of a better way to address his leader about his failure. He mentally winced at the offensive word.

The Eighth turned around and slowly headed back toward his living area. It wasn't quite so late, but not early enough to enjoy the peaceful time. His feet moved, but he had the faintest clue of where he was going. Suddenly he heard voices…and laughing. Naturally, he was drawn to it by curiosity. Peeking his head in an opened doorway, he saw Nnoitra, Yammy, and Wonderweiss sitting around having a good time. He rubbed his chin and wondered why those three decided to get together to indulge in such things; how strange. Not understanding why, Szayel stepped foot inside and cautiously walked toward them. Was that alcohol Nnoitra was drinking?

"Give me that…" he said, in a demanding, but soft, voice. Aporro was not aware of what substance it could be, but he certainly drank the rest of it in one huge gulp. He gasped and covered his mouth. How awful! At least it hit the spot in some odd way.

"Whoa!" Nnoitra exclaimed "…where the hell did _you_ come from?"

"I've had a rough day…" he clarified.

"Hmp. Obviously. You drank the rest of my shit!" Nnoitra frowned.

"Should you talk that way in front of him?" Szayel asked, nodding at Wonderweiss.

"Nah…who cares? He 'aint even paying attention…" The statement was true, as the small blonde Arrancar toyed with an empty liquor bottle and giggled.

"Hm…I see…so…is there any more to drink?"

"Yea…" Yammy interjected "…here…" he pushed over another bottle, which was full. "…it's better than what Nnoitra was havin'…"

"Oh, fuck you…all you drink is bitchy girl drinks!" Szayel sighed and poured some of what Yammy suggested into the glass he just drank from.

"It doesn't matter _what_ it is…as long as it makes me forget things for a while…" Nnoitra and Yammy eyed Szayel suspiciously as he spoke.

"What's _wrong_ with you? You…_never_ wanna hang with us. Somethin's up." Nnoitra downed a shot of hard liquor and stared at the intellectual Espada.

"Like I mentioned…it's been a rather long, tiring, and stressful kind of day." He looked down at his empty glass, running his finger around the rim of it "…you wouldn't understand."

"Yea, whatever. Try me. S'not like we have anything _better_ to do…"

"I…don't know." Szayel began to get dizzy, and he could feel the surge through his body as the properties within his beverage took over. "Maybe some more…" he held his glass out for Yammy to fill up.

"No…don't drink that. Try this." Nnoitra poured liquor into a shot glass and set it down in front of Szayel. "This'll fuck you _up_." Aporro shifted his gaze, a bit wearily, over to Wonderweiss who was not listening to Jiruga's foul language. The youthful blonde was far too busy trying to stick his tongue inside of the narrow opening that belonged to the empty bottle.

"Shouldn't you…stop him?" Szayel asked, concerning Wonderweiss' behavior.

"Eh…no? He does weird shit like that all the time, so it's cool."

"Fine…suit yourself…" Szayel picked up the small glass with hesitation. Recalling today's events made him easily swallow the contents inside, leaving his falter far behind.

"Damn, you're a natural." Nnoitra commented.

"No. Far from that. I…just need this badly, but cannot come to terms with why?"

"Ya think too much." Yammy finally said, drinking his commercial alcohol.

"Possibly…" he took yet another shot "…but thinking is my best ability."

"Fuckin' quit the pity party, Szayel…just drink and forget your little troubles…and chill out. Don't worry so much."

"How can't I?" he angrily snatched Yammy's bottle and poured some of that along with his liquor. "He…he's…_sleeping_ with that idiot! And…I messed everything up! Terribly! And…things are about to hit the fan now!" he whimpered and drank up the concoction he created. Everyone but Wonderweiss fell deathly silent.

"H…huh?" Nnoitra broke the semi-quiescence "…what the fuck are you _talking_ about, Szayel? Who's sleeping with who? I…don't get it…"

"Yea…uh…I'm confused…" Yammy added.

"Ulquiorra…he's…" Aporro drank some more "...and Grimmjow…and they're fucking…and…_why_ does it make me _feel_ this way?!" he sighed heavily and hid his face in his hands. It took several moments, before the other Arrancar pieced together Szayel's explanation. Once this was figured out, the two of them laughed heavily. From hearing laughter, Wonderweiss started to laugh also.

"W…what?! Hahahahaha! 'Y-ya gotta be _kiddin_' me, right?!" Nnoitra replied, snorting even, as he showed his amusement. "…are 'ya _that_ damned drunk, man?!"

"No! Stop! It's true! I saw them..._making out_! And…I _know_ they're having sex! It's obvious!" the Eighth glared at his fellow Arrancar, shaking a fist.

"But them two can't _stand_ each other…I don't get it…" Yammy scratched at his head, wondering what the hell to make of this.

"Yea Szayel…I dunno…"

"Believe what you will, but it's true. Everyone'll know soon enough…I probably wasn't even s'posed to say anything…"

"Hm…" Nnoitra rubbed at his chin. "If that's so…I can hardly _blame_ Grimmjow. Besides you and blondie over here, Szayel, Ulquiorra's the closest thing to a chick anyways…"

"Are you insane? There are females around! And…I'll try to just pr'tend I didn't hear y'say that…" Szayel started slurring his words together every now and then.

"How do you even know Grimmjow's on top?" Yammy asked, showing his interest of the topic.

"Uh…you're fuckin' jokin' right? Grimmjow's _not_ a catcher. You wanna bet on this, man?"

"Huh…I guess you're right…"

"Yea. Now that I think of it…I 'aint gonna lie…that's prolly some hot sex to watch…" Szayel groaned loudly to display his distaste.

"Can we _not_ talk about this?"

"Oh, we're _talkin'_ about it! This is the best thing I've heard!" Nnoitra turned to Yammy. "…tell me you wouldn't fuck Ulquiorra. I guess now that I think about it…I'm pretty sure I would. And I don't even _like_ dudes…"

"Hm…I dunno. Never thought about it that way…I mean…I guess I would. Eh…" Yammy made a face, pondering what he would do. Truthfully, he always found Grimmjow a bit more attractive than most. More so, he was certain he would much rather sink himself into Jeagerjaques' nice and tight ass. He knew it was tight if the sexta preferring topping. Most importantly, there was no way _he'd_ have a cock up _his_ ass…which, by default, gave Grimmjow the submissive position.

"Hey, do 'ya think they suck each other's cocks?" Nnoitra asked, clearly being curious about gay sex. Szayel rubbed the sides of his head and sighed loudly.

"Probably"

"Hey man…don't get all upset about it. I'm sure if Ulquiorra'll fuck _Grimmjow_, he'd fuck you too…"

"That's _not_ the point, Nnoitra. Ugh…and b'sides, I'm sure he won't have sex with anyone else. It's highly un-likely."

"You don't know that. Hell, maybe him'n Grimmjow are jus' havin' revenge sex…or…somethin'? Ah, fuck it…I dunno…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichimaru Gin could not withstand the immense pleasure any longer. He was able to deter his climax for the maximum amount of time, and he was now sitting at his shallow limit. Groaning in discomfiture, he gripped Ulquiorra's hair and released several vehement streams of semen into the opened mouth.

Being prepared, Schiffer swallowed most of it quickly so that he would not be forced to taste it. With a devious smile, Gin pulled out and finished off all over the Fourth's face. This was most definitely a situation that Ulquiorra never imagined, or fantasized, himself to be a part of. Choosing against a display of shock, he simply gasped and licked at where he could reach. It was extraordinarily disgusting, but he needed to act as if it were the most enticing maneuver he was a part of.

Aizen nearly paused as he witnessed this. He didn't expect his lover to pull a stunt such as that, but it was incredibly arousing. Just in time, he exhaled and came inside of Schiffer harshly. It was a tad strained, but that factor did not matter. Ulquiorra twitched once he felt himself being filled by his adored leader; his eyes opened wide. Gin noticed the outcome and frowned. Aizen did not have to come _inside_ Ulquiorra. That wasn't the plan! How dare him!

Once Aizen-sama was finished, he moved Ulquiorra off of him and nudged the small Espada in Ichimaru's direction. "You are now dismissed…we shall see you tomorrow bright and early to begin the day's work. Gin…please escort him out?"

"Yes, sir..." Ulquiorra replied softly, as Gin lead him away. Once they were at the door, Aizen's silver haired lover sighed and wiped at Ulquiorra's face.

"Ya know…'ya really should be more careful next time…messin' with Grimmjow's a bad idea…"

"So I've been told…" The Fourth retorted, fixing his hair and clothing.

"Hm…" Gin frowned "…s'not like this was _my_ idea…" it was apparent that there was some hurt behind his voice. Did Ulquiorra miss something? Shrugging it off, he opened the door and walked out.

Overwhelmed with massive pain, Schiffer ignored Tousen and retreated as if absolutely nothing occurred. It would have been so much easier to limp…or to cringe when he made a step, but Ulquiorra was emotionally numb to this. He could feel the blood drizzling down his leg; a small reminder to taunt him until it was washed away.

Ichimaru Gin made his way back to Aizen, with crossed arms. They needed to talk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra, after stripping down and throwing his articles of clothing, angrily, into the dark corner of his room, crawled into his bed and sighed. So this is what it felt like to be raped? Strangely enough, the first time that he and Grimmjow participated in their sexual activity, he could have sworn it was unwanted. However, this was _not_ the case. He actually allowed Grimmjow to have his way with him. They both understood that. This, without fail, made things much heavier on the two of them. What was going through his head? Why did he want the sexta around at this very minute? To some degree, Ulquiorra felt that if Grimmjow were here it would pacify his distress. Never could he describe what happened to him, but he could certainly use some form of support. It was a foreign sensation to Ulquiorra, as he usually discarded any emotional detachment, but it felt so natural as well.

Schiffer groaned and turned, believing he was going to vomit. What he needed was to wash all of this away…and erase these horrible memories. Standing up weakly, Ulquiorra went directly for the shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow lay in his own bed, staring at the ceiling quietly. It had been at least a couple of hours since he'd fallen asleep, but now he cannot seem to return to that point. For some alien reason, he was unable to wipe Ulquiorra off his mind. He didn't get it. Ulquiorra was a brown-nosing, uptight, boring, and depressing person to be around. Although, in a peculiar way, Grimmjow was drawn to him like a terrible plague; Schiffer was astoundingly beautiful. After several moments of rolling, and attempting to find a comfortable position, Jeagerjaques sat up and growled. Who _cares_ what time it was? He _needed_ to find Ulquiorra. He wasn't about to question why this was necessary. The sexta knew only that Ulquiorra would be the refreshing cure to his emotional ailment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Schiffer had finished taking a much required shower, he curled back into his bed and buried himself beneath the sheets and blankets. Trapped in his traumatic state of mind, he was oblivious to the opening of his door. Nothing else around him mattered, as the atmosphere itself seemed to melt away. He was intent on regaining a mental stability so that he could perform his tasks flawlessly the next day.

The intruder entered with a wicked grin while he clicked the lock shut behind him. He was able to see Ulquiorra's broken down form, balled up inside of the cocoon of blankets, which made him switch his smile to a confused frown. Taking it upon himself to sit down next to the Fourth, Grimmjow placed an inquisitive hand on the lump in the bed.

"Hey...you awake?" he peeled back the covers to peer inside.

Ulquiorra's green eyes shot open with shock, kicking the other Arrancar away. "W-what are you doing here?!" his face was red, exposing that he was caught off guard. Grimmjow stared at the Fourth in a way he never had in the past. Ulquiorra was showing emotion, he was frightened, and the look in his deep green irises was nearly terrifying. Doubling over, not only from the reiatsu Ulquiorra emitted, but simply the living experience, Grimmjow held his small partner close. "Go away!" He was shaking and hitting Jeagerjaques with feeble fists.

"Hey, hey, _hey_! Settle the fuck down! What's _wrong_ with you?!" Grimmjow tried to act as macho and level headed as possible, catching each and every blow Ulquiorra delivered, hiding his true concern. Once Ulquiorra had calmed a bit, he clung to Grimmjow limply and breathed heavily.

"Why...are you here?"

"Don't worry about that. What the fuck's got you all riled up?"

"I…" he trailed off, looking directly into those blue eyes that he couldn't help but treasure. Grimmjow blinked and stared back, trying to suspect what the issue could be. "…stay…" was the last thing Ulquiorra muttered before pulling Grimmjow's face near for a heated kiss. It was as if time and space froze completely once their lips touched; it was immaculate.

Going with the flow, the sexta kissed back and stroked one side of Ulquiorra's neck. He had not even the foggiest conception of what had his lover in such a fit, but he decided that perhaps it was better left unsaid. Ulquiorra sighed and crawled into Grimmjow's lap, their lips never once parting. In some sense, when he kissed Jeagerjaques it felt more right than anything that happened today. Surely when he and Gin kissed it was nice to some extent, but he felt awful doing it.

Ulquiorra moaned quietly and permitted Grimmjow to deepen their kiss with the intervention of his tongue. Instinctively, Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra backward, while their lips caressed one another, and started to grind himself slowly against his partner's crotch. From this, Schiffer was startled and pulled away from the embrace.

"What's the matter _now_? Don't 'ya wanna fuck?" Grimmjow grinned, poking his tongue at the corner of his mouth, as he looked down at Ulquiorra.

"No. I _don't_." He growled, moving away from the sexta angrily. In fact, that was the _last _thing he wanted to do.

"Well, what? I wouldn't mind..."

"I _know _that. I...don't appreciate your coming here trying to--" he was cut off by Grimmjow's lips.

"Shut up you idiot..." Ulquiorra blinked and gazed at Jeagerjaques vacantly. "If 'ya don't wanna fuck, then I guess we don't have to…" he bit his lip and looked away momentarily. "…Somethin's up. I can tell."

"Hm…" Ulquiorra gently nudged Grimmjow onto his side so that he could have space for himself. Jeagerjaques held a finger out and lifted up his partner's chin.

"So are 'ya gonna tell me or what? I got no problems fuckin' it outta your tight little ass…"

Ulquiorra sighed and took Grimmjow's hand, examining it closely. He was aware of that being the sexta's method of concern; it was amusing how well he could read Grimmjow.

"Just…stay." He murmured, placing his lips on the open palm. Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra silently, wishing he knew why his superior chose to act this way. It was unfamiliar, and a bit unexpected. Snatching his hand away, he laid back and made himself comfortable. Ulquiorra's eyes were large and overflowing with downcast dimness.

"Fine…whatever. I can't fuckin' sleep anyways…I guess I'll stay here for a while…"

If Ulquiorra could smile now, this would have been it. Grimmjow was capable of fooling himself and others, but he did not once deceive Schiffer. Exhaling softly, Ulquiorra sat up and ran his fingertips through his damp hair. Droplets of water ran within the crevices between his fingers and slid down his arm.

"You look sexy like that…" Grimmjow observed, reaching out to touch Ulquiorra's small, pink, nipple. The Fourth looked down at his partner's finger, and then back to the lovely face, and once more at the finger; he said nothing. "…you should probably lay down or somethin'…you look tired as fuck…"

Ulquiorra nodded mutely and respected the request. Once this was achieved, the smaller Espada studied the flawless features that belonged to Grimmjow. He didn't quite realize this, but he took hold of Jeagerjaques' hand, recurrently, and rubbed the tips of his fingers across it. The action put him at ease to assist his mind that was in utter disarray. To make matters interesting, this was, in Ulquiorra's opinion, the most intimate time that has ever been shared between himself and the sexta. Grimmjow was behaving, a rarity in itself, and he was not being annoyingly rude. Also, things were quiet. Ulquiorra cherished this dearly. He proceeded to eye Grimmjow's body freely, admiring his tanned chest and bewitching figure.

The Sixth raised an eyebrow and gawked at Schiffer, making no effort to hide his loathing type of frown. What the hell was Ulquiorra's problem? He was acting weird, and it freaked him out. Or, perhaps, deep down, he truly liked it? Either direction, Grimmjow's curiosity was eating at him fiercely. Breaking his temporary thoughts, the sexta felt Ulquiorra's hand resting on his cheek. Before he could blink, a very familiar pair of lips were grazing against his own. What the hell?

Not even giving Grimmjow the time to kiss back, Ulquiorra laid down quietly and slipped out of consciousness; he actually seemed peaceful. Turning his face to hide the faint blush on his cheeks, Grimmjow hissed and cursed at himself for allowing this to affect him. Switching into his protective mode, Grimmjow pulled his lover closer so that he could be able to watch over him. Sleep just wasn't going to be a luxury tonight.

"Ugh…such a fuckin' idiot…" he whispered, stroking Ulquiorra's dark hair.

End Chapter 6

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...what are your thoughts?

Enough fluff in the end there to build a pillow factory? -__- Sorry about that...but it was long overdue. These two shall be getting closer and closer.

Hope the Aizen factor was up to everyone's standards? I know a few of you wanted this to happen?

As far as Aizen/Gin goes...it just made sense to me. Originally, I wasn't going to write them as a couple...but it simply turned out that way.

And last but not least....I thoroughly enjoyed writing the drunken Arrancar scene! Ha. That was ever so grand to me.

Hope to hear from you all soon!

-yu

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7 Discovery

Welcome back, everyone, to my little story.

First of all, let us all thank my good buddy Tyler for being able to retrieve this chapter of mine from my forsaken hard-drive. (Thank you Tyler! You saved the day!)

Big warning here...I do not have a beta reader, so I hope there are not a lot of errors this time around! Reason why I am saying this, is because the laptop I used to complete my segment is a Mexican computer...and everything is in Spanish on it. (egads!) I am not a Spanish speaker. So...all of the spell check was crazy, and it was giving me a pretty hard time on a lot of words. Ugh. So please disregard anything that may come up as being incorrect.

Rating for the chapter is MA for sex, foul language, etc. My apologies that this one is not as long as I wanted it to be. Things shall be sorted out eventually.

Thank you SO very much for hanging in there and being supportive! I am also appreciative of my reviewers! You all fill me with great joy and inspiration!

Enjoy the newest installment of my craziness! Prepare yourselves!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. (not fair)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed, and Ulquiorra opened his eyes drowsily to be hit by a wall of warmth. Not moving once, the Fourth realized that he was snuggled against Grimmjow's strong chest while a hand was at rest in his hair. The room, silent and dark, was spinning and Schiffer felt sick again. He groaned quietly, grabbing Grimmjow's immediate attention.

"Awake?" he asked, sounding dreadfully exhausted.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" Ulquiorra shifted, still close to the sexta, and turned his face up to meet his partner's gaze. He lazily ran a fingertip down Jeagerjaques' cheek, maintaining eye contact. Ulquiorra had to admit that he was ultimately flattered due to Grimmjow's concern. It was entirely unimaginable for his blue haired lover to be worried about anything; especially him. If his face hadn't been flushed already, Schiffer could only believe how he would have reacted.

"You're red…" Grimmjow pointed out, touching the other Espada's delicate, soft, cheek to illustrate his speech.

"Because I am ill, you moron." The sexta grinned widely and poked Ulquiorra's nose.

"Just shut the hell up and get back to sleep."

Ulquiorra tugged at Grimmjow's hands, gently urging him to lie back down. "…only if you do so, as well." His tone was light, but blank as usual. Grimmjow sighed with annoyance and actually listened to the petite Arrancar.

"Fine…but it 'aint gonna be for a while though…"

The Fourth nodded once and cupped Jeagerjaques' handsome face, kissing his lips silently. "Rest is needed…" he whispered this against the other's mouth "…don't be a fool"

Growling, Grimmjow pressed their lips back together and leisurely massaged Ulquiorra's uncovered back. It was embarrassing, but the sexta discovered that he was thoroughly enjoying this. Opting to make things more equal, Grimmjow slipped out of his hakama and shrugged his coat off his shoulders. Ulquiorra watched him, blinking every now and again, theorizing why his partner chose to do this. "Come here," Grimmjow demanded, pulling the other near. As soon as their nude bodies made contact, Schiffer puffed in a sharp breath of air; it felt wonderful. Smirking, the larger of the two sank his fingers into the dark hair that was at rest under his chin. "…'ya like that?" he arched his back so that their semi-erect cocks rubbed together.

"A-ah…g…go to sleep, Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra's tone was low, but commanding.

"Kiss me then,"

Releasing a tiny sigh, Ulquiorra tilted his face up to survey Grimmjow's ravishing cerulean orbs. No particular expression was etched into his features, but Ulquiorra made it clear that this time was well spent. Leaving his hands to barely rest upon Grimmjow's muscular chest, the Fourth craned his neck so that he was able to touch his lover's lips with his own. It shocked him, but he could feel Grimmjow's manhood stirring in reaction to the kiss. Was he that good? Or…was the sexta just plain horny? Either way, this made Ulquiorra feel victorious.

A moan was elicited from Grimmjow, and he pulled back to turn his face away; an indistinct flush tainted Jeagerjaques' tanned cheeks. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and the corners of his mouth twitched, as a smile was suppressed. So that is what it would look like if Grimmjow were to blush? Yes, he was now ready to sleep. Actually, he could die partially content. He never thought he would see the day something like this would take place. What fortune!

Frowning and blatantly being un-amused, Grimmjow huffed as a small child would when caught in the act of wrong doing. Fuck this stupid shit! He…couldn't be viewed in such a way! Impossible! Looking from left to right, over and over again, the Sixth began to sweat. Nobody saw that…right? Just as he went to tease Ulquiorra, Grimmjow shut his mouth. Sound asleep, and curled up within a questionable proximity, was Ulquiorra. He exhaled with relief. Good. The little bastard fell asleep. Now, maybe, he could follow the trend. Shutting his worn out eyelids, Grimmjow drifted off into an unfathomable slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As shards of unrelenting sunlight crept through the window curtains, Szayel opened his honey coloured irises. What…happened? Why did he feel so dreadful? Once things became more focused, the Eighth turned to make himself comfortable and realized there was another body in the bed next to him! Wait a second, this wasn't even his room! Shit! What happened last night?! He did remember drinking with Nnoitra and Yammy…but anything following the occasion drew a blank.

Oh, no…and speaking of which, Nnoitra was sound asleep in the spot beside him. Nnoitra?! He…they…couldn't have? Could they? He rubbed at his cheeks and tried to accept what possibly may have manifested. Nnoitra, to his knowledge, was a straight-oriented guy. The logic in this was as faulty as could be! Sighing, Aporro glimpsed over at Nnoitra. Hm…he was pretty cute like this; his hair sprawled out around him. Hey! He couldn't think this! There's no use.

What was most critical was his escape. Szayel needed to get out of here before Jiruga recognized his presence. He did not want any awkward 'why are you in my bed?' moments. Just as he was plotting his move, an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him backward. His eyes opened wide and he struggled to look behind him. Nnoitra was still asleep. Thankfully. Dispensing a quiet breath of relief, Szayel very carefully, and skillfully, slipped out of the embrace.

Once he was standing, he searched for his coverings that were scattered about the living area. Wow. Things must have been incredibly heated for their articles of clothing to be thrown about in such a fashion; he blushed lightly. Shame he couldn't even have the gratification to retain any form of memory about their sexual escapade.

Once he was dressed, Szayel spun around to have one last look at Nnoitra. Hopefully the Fifth's recognition was as fleeting as his own, and this wouldn't have to be discussed at a later date. Today, as any other, would be tough. He must speak with Aizen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Ulquiorra yawned and stretched out. The first thing he noticed was how close Grimmjow was lying next to him. Rolling his eyes, he tried to recall last night's events. They didn't have sex, or so he was certain of. Ah, that's right…he allowed Grimmjow to stick around for comfort reasons. Sitting up, the Fourth decided to prepare for his day's work. Right as he stood, an ugly wave of sickness flooded him. Not only did he receive pain from his rear, but it seemed as if everywhere else began to attack his system. Covering his mouth, he was near positive he could not hold back the bile.

As he dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, nothing happened. No vomit or any other form of discomfort. What was going on? Once before, he felt extremely ill…but now it was all gone? Strange. Unfortunately, the pain from his bottom continued to nag him persistently. No matter what, he had to begin his duties.

Leaving not only the affliction behind, but Grimmjow too, Schiffer exited the room appearing to be flawless. He walked nimbly down the corridors and held an attentive attitude. Sensing some flustered reiatsu, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and halted. Bolting around the corner, sure enough, was Szayel. His hair was disheveled and it honestly insinuated that the Eighth had just awoken. What was he doing?

Stopping in his tracks, he bowed politely at Ulquiorra. "Ahem…eh…good morning…" he raised his face; cheeks resembling a colour that was similar to his hair.

"Good morning" Ulquiorra greeted in a plain voice. He stared at Aporro, automatically remembering what Grimmjow had warned about him. Could it be true? Despite it all, at least Szayel was nice to look at. "No need to disturb you. Carry on." He nodded at the other Espada and proceeded to make way toward his destination. Without doubt, Grimmjow was the most attractive being in Hueco Mundo…and he was pleased to be so privileged as to have him in such a manner.

Szayel fluttered his eyelashes and quietly watched Ulquiorra walk away with much admiration. Damn, that Fourth Espada was gorgeous! It was an awful shame that such adverse events were going to strike him down soon enough. Aporro sighed and rubbed at his temples. This was going to be stressful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now settle down, Gin...this was all simply a part of our plan." Aizen assured his lover, who stood there appearing to be rather unhappy.

"Well, if that was the case...then how come 'ya made no mention of it? And since when was it 'our' plan?"

Aizen sighed "...is someone jealous?" he held out his arm and drew Ichimaru near, patting at his soft hair. "There is no need to be."

Before Gin could think to protest, Kaname entered the room, Szayel behind him, and bowed in front of his leader. "Aizen-sama...your morning appointment is here", the Eighth Espada stepped out from behind Tousen and bowed as well.

"Good morning, Aizen-sama..."

"Ah, yes...Szayel, of course. I've been meaning to speak with you." he lightly rubbed his fingers against the back of Ichimaru's hand "Gin, Kaname...could you please excuse us?" Gin opened his eyes to shoot Aizen a cryptic visage. "Worry not..." Aizen whispered.

"Yes sir." Tousen bowed again and retreated, Gin following behind him obediently, but angrily.

Once the two were long gone, Sosuke sat up and pushed the single blade of hair out of his face. Not long after, it fell back into its rightful place; Szayel watched this quietly.

"Now, Szayel...do you care to give me an explanation of what happened to Ulquiorra?"

"W-well, sir..." he stammered "...I...may have...possibly...seemed to have...administeredtheincorrectdrugtohim." he strung the last of it all into one, quick, word. Aizen blinked.

"What...was that?" Did he hear correctly? Szayel admitting to a mistake?

"I..."

"Nevermind it." Aizen interrupted "...tell me about this new drug. Shall there be any side-effects to expect? Or was it harmless? I assume it wasn't a great threat, since Ulquiorra seemed to be presenting a normal health."

"Actually...things are going to get rather complicated, sir." he cleared this throat "You see...this solution that I introduced to Ulquiorra's bodily system is going to...erm...change what is inside him, for the lack of better term."

Aizen rested his chin on his hand, tilting his head to the side "...I am barely following you, Szayel. How about you just go on and tell me?" he made sure to display his annoyance.

"All right. Well...the properties of my creation will have a reaction inside of its host's body, accommodating itself to its surroundings. Therefore, it will grow additional organs that would be necessary to carry out its operation. In other words, Ulquiorra now possesses a fully functional womb. And...well, don't ask why I made this, I was curious...honest!" he turned down his head, pink locks of hair falling over his face. Sosuke Aizen was dumbstruck; he didn't know what to say.

"I...see..." Aizen replied, breaking the inelegant quiescence. Things were just getting progressively abnormal, in his opinion.

"I mislabeled the jars…and now it is just a catastrophe. What's worse is that I have not fully researched any of this, and the entire circumstance will be foreign to me. I need to remove it from Ulquiorra immediately."

"No." Sosuke diverged "There will be no need. You wish to further investigate this properly, am I correct?"

"Well...yes, but at what cost?"

"Since when did you worry? Besides, this can be useful and I authorize you to conduct appropriate studies on it"

Szayel paused, distributing the majority of his weight from one foot to the other "...and what am I supposed to tell Ulquiorra?"

Aizen reclined backward to adjust comfortably in his seat "Oh, you´ll think of something..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra had completed the bulk of his day's tasks, and was more than ready to sit down and rest for at least a moment or two. Typically, he would not require such a thing. Now, however, it was just about necessary. He did not know why, but he was feeling much more tired than he normally would. The Fourth froze, clutching at his abdomen. He made a face and gasped lightly; the room was shaking and he felt nauseous. Where was Grimmjow when he needed him most? Schiffer pondered about any logic that could be found within his sudden want for the sexta. Lately, his body had been producing excess hormones that caused him to think in such a mode. It was very confusing and uncomfortable to Ulquiorra; he wanted it to cease.

Whimpering softly, Ulquiorra managed to sit down and close his eyes. Actually, he _really_ wanted Grimmjow around. It was terrifying, but he had not one hint of a clue behind all of this. Why did he need Grimmjow right now? What could he do to make things improve? He's such a loud-mouthed idiot. On the other hand, he was incredible too.

Suddenly, his eyes flung open as he sensed his lover's reiatsu nearby. At first, his adrenaline kicked in…but then he picked up a couple others' reiatsu as well. What was going on? Grimmjow, most likely, had gotten himself into trouble. As always, it was Ulquiorra's job to get him out of it. Standing up weakly, Schiffer groaned and carefully made his way toward the activity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow, already outlandishly bored, dragged his feet around to where a small room existed. Inside and seated, were Yammy, Nnoitra, and Wonderweiss. Jeagerjaques paid them absolutely no mind, and grabbed a candy stick that was on the table. Biting down on it, he turned to look at them once he realized they fell silent over his arrival.

"What the fuck are _you_ assholes lookin' at?"

Nnoitra and Yammy cracked smirks, making it obvious that they found something humorous; their laughter was barely contained.

"Ha…uh…nothin' really…" Nnoitra began, matching with Grimmjow's stare "…just kinda wonderin' why you think you're too good to jerk off like the rest of us?" The sexta twisted his lips into an angry frown, snapping the solid piece of candy in half with his strong teeth.

"What the fuck are you babblin' about? I don't wanna hear that shit. Go jerk off on your _own_ time…" he turned to walk away. "…s'not my problem…"

"He likes to suck cock!" Wonderweiss exclaimed happily. Grimmjow paused dead in his tracks and pivoted back around to look at the three; he was not amused one bit.

"Hey! Who _asked_ you, 'ya little fuckin' brat!" he held out a fist "…_better_ not be talkin' about me!" he strode back towards them, glaring daggers. "Which one of you assholes thinks that shits funny?" Wonderweiss almost raised his hand, but Grimmjow smacked it down roughly "Shut up, kid! Go fuck off or somethin'!" Wonderweiss pouted and rubbed at his hand.

Nnoitra, still smiling, raised one eyebrow "Oh calm down, Grimmjow. He don´t even know what the hell he's talkin' about. What's wrong? Got a guilty conscience?"

Grimmjow sneered and turned his face "Hmp. Why _would _I?"

"Oh, I dunno…word is, you've been pretty busy lately…"

"Yea, so? Who fuckin' cares?"

Yammy sat quietly, keeping an eye on Grimmjow. When he was upset, he sure did look sexy. What he would give, to be able to hold him down and show him a thing or two. It wasn't fair that Ulquiorra got to have the sexta all to himself. It wasn't right.

"Well apparently, you do…" Nnoitra angled his face upwards to emphasize his statement.

"Shut up already!" Grimmjow took hold of Nnoitra by the opening of his top. "I 'aint in the fuckin' mood for jokes."

"Hey! Let me go, you dick! We meant no harm!" he forced Grimmjow's hand away and stood, so that he could look down at him. "You gotta listen to _me_ anyways!"

"Hmp! Yea? Like I would?!" he started to laugh.

"It doesn't mean 'ya get to do whatever you want, jus' because you're fuckin'--" he was cut off as Ulquiorra entered the room. "Hm…speakin' of…" the Fifth muttered under his breath.

"What is going on in here?" Ulquiorra crossed his arms; his face was blank.

"Nothing!" Yammy, Nnoitra, and Wonderweiss acknowledged in unison.

"Is that so?" he glanced over at his lover "…and what about you, Grimmjow? I heard no answer from you."

"Eh…these guys were bein' assholes, so I had to--"

"Grimmjow. That is not an answer." He grasped the sexta's wrist "…you are coming with me."

As they departed, the trio chuckled. To them, it was painfully obvious that the two shared intimate relations with one another. It all fit together now.

----------------

Outside, in the hallway, Grimmjow glowered at Ulquiorra and then shoved him against the wall.

"Hey! 'Ya didn't have to come after me, damn it! I could'a beat their asses real good!"

"That isn't the point…" he gazed up at the sexta "…over something trivial, I assume." he latched onto the collar of Grimmjow's jacket and yanked his face down to hover in front of his. "I need you," he whispered before bringing their lips together. Grimmjow moaned in surprise, but responded to it instantly. The larger Espada wrapped his arms around the well-known, petite, frame and lifted it up with much ease. It was a pretty sight to behold; Ulquiorra snug in Grimmjow's arms, while standing, kissing madly. Why could this be so wrong? For both of them, it made so much sense.

"Let's…go to…the bedroom…" Grimmjow panted, licking at his partner's lower lip.

"A...ahh…we…can't. Stop it…"

"C'mon babe…I…really wanna do it…" he squeezed Ulquiorra tightly, never letting go. "…my room…it's close to here…" not responding just yet, Ulquiorra nibbled at Grimmjow's neck. Once more, it was an obstacle to deny his body's urges. No matter how determined he was, Ulquiorra was drawn to Grimmjow as if it were a magnetic stimulus.

"Just…hurry. We mustn't be seen…" he rested his chin inside the nook between Jeagerjaques' neck and shoulder.

"You got it," and with that, he dashed off to his room grinning evilly.

Posthaste, the couple tumbled into the taller's bed, gloriously lost in a rather feverish lip-lock. Ulquiorra was on his back while Jeagerjaques kneeled above him, groaning loudly and impatiently. The sexta couldn't wait to slide his thick, bare, cock inside of his small lover; his erection throbbed at the mental picture. Grimmjow pulled out of the kiss and gritted his teeth from the thrill of Ulquiorra rubbing his soft hands back and forth over his swollen shaft. "Aahh…baby…" he growled playfully, bucking himself into the erotic handling that was duly savored. Ulquiorra raised his gaze to meet with Grimmjow's. He, with a free hand, pushed the sexta back meekly. Perhaps if he teased his partner a little bit, then it would be a wonderful outcome.

Ulquiorra's large emerald orbs locked with Grimmjow's sapphire ones as he lowered his mouth over the dark, dripping, erection. It was difficult to wrap his lips around the tip, but he performed his best effort. With the back of his hand covering his mouth, Grimmjow felt a tingling in his cheeks. He was the luckiest Arrancar in Hueco Mundo to be receiving oral sex of this caliber. Ulquiorra simply executed the aura of beauty no matter what he did, and this was definitely one of those times. Schiffer inhaled through his nose as he took in as much of Grimmjow's length that could be achievable. The sexta's dick was certainly too big to attempt a deep throating; it was impossible. In replacement for the lack of his sexual skill, Ulquiorra rubbed his tongue in places he recalled to be sensitive areas on his lover's manhood.

"Aaahh…s…sit on me, babe…" Grimmjow begged, shuddering as he was roused by Ulquiorra's wet little mouth.

"Hm?" the Fourth hummed against Jeagerjaques' pulsing member.

"S…sit on it. My cock…sit on it, damn it…"

Ulquiorra retracted himself away from Grimmjow's wet erection, being quick to move his hand all over it. "Not yet…" his eyes shimmered mischievously, while he placed two of his fingers inside his mouth. Sucking on them, he did not discontinue the ministrations of stroking that was tormenting Grimmjow's stiff cock.

"Wh…what are 'ya…doin'?" The Sixth stretched himself to squint down at his partner's activity.

"Ssh…" Ulquiorra inserted two of his fingers inside of Grimmjow's ridiculously tight passage.

"H-hey!" he squirmed, not approving of being penetrated in any type of way. Once Schiffer curved his appendage upwards, it activated a sensation for Grimmjow's virgin prostate gland. "_Heyy_…" he moaned, lying back down. Who knew that something up his ass could feel so damned good? Ulquiorra began sucking on Grimmjow again, being very loud about it, whilst fingering his lover's anal canal. Jeagerjaques had to wipe the drool from his mouth several times, as he listened to how noisy Ulquiorra went down on him. He was surprised that the Fourth could be so freaky too; this was his personal fault.

Ulquiorra jammed his fingers harder, now three of them, inside Grimmjow along with the motions of his mouth. The sexta was thrashing around, groaning and whining in concentrated ecstasy; even his face was flushed. Did this make him gay? His mind struggled to compute in contrary to his body's reactions. Against his control, Grimmjow convulsed and came violently inside Ulquiorra's mouth. Crazily, this was certain to be one of his most profound orgasms. Schiffer welcomed his partner's sperm and consumed it in reflex. As he removed his mouth from the well-spent sex organ, he kissed the tip of it lightly. Still wiggling his fingers inside of Grimmjow, Ulquiorra viewed him thoroughly.

"How was that?" he inquired in a soft, lustful, voice.

"Baby. Just gimme ten minutes…and your ass is _mine_…"

Schiffer shook his head, supposing that would be the comment he'd procure. Go figure once wasn't enough for the all-mighty sexta. This would un-doubtfully make for an interesting time together.

End Chapter 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I certainly hope that this wasn´t all too weird for anyone?

Now we all know what is going on, right? I vow to make this the most appealing and unique type of fanfic, so just stick with me on this. It won't be terrible.

Maybe with all the fluff and comedy added in, it lightened the mood? At least Grim and Ulqui are finally getting closer. :]

I don´t know what else to say, but review and let me know how you liked it. I have so many ideas to unleash for the new chapter, so away I go to type them all down!

xoxo

-yu poo


	8. Chapter 8 Tension and Release

Well, well, well....time for chapter eight.

I don't even know where to begin here...I am just glad to see I am still receiving some support for my wacky ideas! So..does this make me a controversial writer now? -smirk-

(That was a joke)

Anyhow...I enjoy a challenge, and I crave alternative situations. (obviously)

Thanks again for choosing to read my new little installment! THANKS SO MUCH for reviewing! Lots of reviews make me happy, which leads to a quicker update! Speaking of updates, sorry this one was a bit delayed...I just have a lot going on at the moment, so I was not able to get around to this exactly when I wanted to. I am going to shoot for once a week.

Rating of this chapter is MA for lots of sexual, descriptive, moments. Also, the foul language, blah blah blah. You all know the deal by now.

This segment is kind of like...leading up to the bigger chunk of plot-line I have going on. Next chapter, I think I will do a bit of a time jump so we are all in the middle of this nice...delicious..mprg. (yay) No more spoilies.

Cheers to Tofu-Master, FreakinMi, EvilGiraffe, CrazyCartSalad, TwistedAffection, PurpleAvacado, AngelBelow...bah...pretty much ANYONE who reviewed my last chapter. I cannot think of everyone off the top of my head. So...Let me just say I love you ALL.

Please enjoy this new one!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach! (maybe by now, some of you are glad I don't!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun rose, Ulquiorra rolled over in a sluggish way to open a tired emerald eye. He took in the scenery as steadily as his focus would allow; the room was warm and inviting. Slanting his gaze, the Fourth saw Grimmjow, in a peaceful slumber, sprawled out with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. His nude form was enticing, since the sheets barely kissed his skin, and revealed much to view. Last night, yet again, was full of excellent sexual activity. Ulquiorra stretched out and yawned, reminiscing about it all. It was a first for him to try riding Grimmjow's cock, and sitting on top of him at the same time; it was intense. They engaged in a lot of kissing while that was done, as well. Now that sex was starting to feel very good to him, Ulquiorra purely enjoyed when he was fucked roughly and as inmost as he could handle. Grimmjow was completely willing and able to accommodate to those needs.

Jeagerjaques had a grin plastered on his sleeping face; he was dreaming about something special. Scooting closer towards him, Schiffer peered down at him questionably. What could be so wonderful to look such a way while snoozing? As far as he knew, he never pictured of anything truly memorable while he was asleep...nor would he ever bear any comparable expression while doing so.

The sexta Espada twitched suddenly, and altered his comfortable position. _'deeper, Grimmjow...harder...'_ the comment from last night burned itself delightfully into his memory. Grimmjow loved it when Ulquiorra spoke his name when they had intercourse; this encouraged him. Ulquiorra proceeded to stare at Grimmjow, now propped up on his elbows. He was at eye level with his lover's stomach region and roamed this area ever so freely. The next thing the Fourth noticed was how Grimmjow's manhood bobbed into a full erection and lay, pointed upward, against his abdomen. Just what was the sexta thinking about?

Ulquiorra reached out his arm so that he could poke at the damp tip of his lover's cock with much curiosity. He had no conclusion to why this was a current obsession, but Schiffer's finger found itself scraping at the slit only to create more liquid-flow. Once this was accomplished, Ulquiorra grasped the base of it and pursed his lips at the top. In response, Jeagerjaques groaned but posed to make no other moves. Losing himself in the activity, Ulquiorra's tongue lapped up the light pre-come that he considered to be so succulent. Once he had realized that he was giving Grimmjow a substantially decent prelude to oral sex, Schiffer pulled off. How wrong of him! Grimmjow was not even awake! What has he done?

"Hey..." Grimmjow's voice was raspy and exasperated "...what the hell are 'ya doin? Gonna finish suckin' me off or what?" he sat up a little better, to catch a glimpse at the smaller of the two. "...s'not everyday I can wake up gettin' some good head like that..."

Ulquiorra moved away quickly "No. I apologize for doing that to you." his voice was flat and indistinct.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow sprung forward to wrap his arms around Ulquiorra so he could pull him back to lie on top of him. "You can't just do that kinda shit and think you'll get away with it! Stop bein' such a damn tease, ya little shit!" he ruffled Schiffer's dark hair and bit on his ear "...or, if ya wanna fuck again...we can do that too."

Ulquiorra sighed and squirmed around, putting forth an effort to escape "Is that all you think about?"

"Well, what do 'ya want me to think when I wake up and your little mouth is all over my dick?"

"I told you I was sorry." Ulquiorra hid his face, feeling ashamed of this. He did not have one clue why he could be acting this way.

"Ah, jus' shut up. S'not a big deal anymore..." he dug Ulquiorra's face out from his chest and looked into this eyes "...you been actin' like a chick lately. What's the deal? One minute 'ya wanna fuck...and the other 'ya wanna run away."

"I do not know." he answered, finding a spot on the wall to concentrate his sight on. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at his lover and made an interesting scowl.

"Eh...okay? So...if 'ya 'aint gonna suck me off or let me fuck 'ya, then I'm goin back to sleep. It's too damn early..."

"Fine."

"Hey...you're the one bein' the asshole...not me" he stroked at Ulquiorra's cheek before kissing him sloppily on the lips.

"Hmp." Schiffer growled and slid out of Grimmjow's embrace. "I, unlike you, have duties to live up to." he turned to look over his shoulder. Jeagerjaques grunted and twirled back around to submerge himself within the blankets on his bed.

"Yea, whatever makes 'ya feel special..."

Ulquiorra frowned and began to get dressed. Actually, he believed that he could get accustomed to this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Szayel was stumbling around the corridors of Las Noches racking his mind for a plan, as he usually found himself doing, when he unexpectedly ran into a tall, slender, figure. Looking up, he blushed a bit.

"Ah...sorry about that, Nnoitra..."

The Fifth Espada just shrugged it off "Yea, just watch where you're goin' next time."

"O-of course!" he bowed politely. For some reason, he started to feel all excited to be around Nnoitra. Was it perhaps because he knew they slept together, but the other did not?

Jiruga scratched at the side of his head, fingers running through his long hair, and raised that one eyebrow "Man...'ya dun gotta do that y'know?" How coincidental it was for Nnoitra to run into Szayel, since he had that intense dream about him. It almost felt...real. How strange, too. It was a sexual dream, and that freaked Nnoitra out a little. Why would he dream something like that? It could have been worse though. At least Szayel was cute enough to get away with thoughts such as those. "Uh...so yea…did 'ya wanna go drinkin' with me 'an Yammy later? He's such a pussy when it comes to drinkin' that I need someone else around to tease him. It'll be great, man! I just got some badass shit too! We'll get roasted!"

Szayel bit his lip, thinking of an answer. Was this a good idea? The last time this happened, he ended up having drunken sex and could not even remember it. If he were going to get laid, he wished to be able to enjoy it without forgetting. Nnoitra noticed Aporro's hesitation and sighed.

"Don't tell me you're gonna punk out about this. What is it? Not sad enough to drink again?"

"Oh, stop. I suppose I will...consume alcohol with you guys, then."

"Good. Meet us in the same place at the same time." Nnoitra nodded and went along on his way to leave Szayel watching his rear as he departed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Ulquiorra strode through the empty halls feeling rather weary. Just as he was about to pause so that he could recollect himself a bit, a voice called out to him.

"Ulquiorra...wait a moment!"

The addressed Arrancar turned around slightly, in question. It was Szayel. Groaning inaudibly, Schiffer stood there with his arms now crossed.

"What can I do for you?" he asked dully.

"I...just needed to speak with you for a moment. It is important..." his honey eyes pleaded the other for approval "...I promise not to take very long."

"All right. Fine. What is it?" he stepped to the side and rested against the wall due to his exhaustion.

"Your...condition. It has changed, correct? How...are you feeling?" Ulquiorra watched him suspiciously, without answering right away. How did Szayel know something odd was going on with his body? Perhaps he could finally obtain some answers that would be helpful.

"I..." Ulquiorra looked down at his feet "...something's not usual." he finally admitted "...at first I thought that it could be my imagination, but now I am certain there is a difference in the way that my system is functioning. I...am weak quite often, as if...I can never attain the required amounts of rest necessary...I feel ill..." his green irises veered upward "...is this your doing?"

Szayel opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it. There was no fooling Ulquiorra; he was not stupid. Sparing Aporro from an awkward explanation, came Grimmjow. He was walking normally and even rubbing at his head like he may have woken up not long ago. As soon as he saw the two close to one another, he jumped at the occasion.

"Hey! What the hell's goin on here?!" the sexta grabbed Ulquiorra and pulled him aside from the scientist. "Ya okay?" he interrogated his lover as if Szayel was not present.

"I am fine. Really." Ulquiorra shoved Jeagerjaques' hand away and brushed off his shoulder "...he and I were discussing an urgent issue."

"Ha! Yea right! Ya don't gotta make nothin' up in his defense!"

"Why would I?"

"Grimmjow. Go run off and play like you would normally do." Szayel added "I couldn't expect you to comprehend things of this nature anyhow."

"Hey, Dick! Ya know what I'd like 'ya to comprehend? A bloody nose! How about that?" he went to swing at Szayel, but his fist was grasped by his lover's. Ulquiorra shot a dark, angry, glare his way.

"Stop, Grimmjow. There is no need for this." he nodded at Aporro "And you...please cease with the insults. You should have been aware he would get riled up." Nobody but himself could say mean things about Grimmjow, and he wanted to make that clear.

"Hmp. Whatever. C'mon Ulquiorra...let's go..." Grimmjow wrapped his large hand around his lover's thin wrist and yanked him close.

"Let me go." Schiffer's tone was demanding and low. "He and I are not finished speaking."

"Well I need to talk to 'ya and that's more important!" he started walking with Ulquiorra attached to him.

"Cut it _out_." Schiffer objected, hitting at Jeagerjaques' strong arm.

"Ssh...we're almost there." he turned the corner, opened his bedroom door, and pushed Ulquiorra inside. Then, he followed and closed the door to lock it shut.

"I hope you are satisfied with yourself."

"Well, what? He jus' wants 'ya to himself...and I can't have that happen."

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stood on his toes and rested his hands on either side of the sexta's face "...how many times must I tell you?" he kissed the soft pair of lips "You have nothing to worry over. I can handle myself." he frowned and smacked his lover upside the head. "You fool!"

Grimmjow laughed and rubbed at the sore spot forming where he was struck.

"Damn, babe. Ya didn't hafta fuckin' _hit_ me."

"You had it coming." he sighed and sat down on Grimmjow's bed "...so what was so important, then? Or...is it fine for me to assume you were lying about that because of your extreme jealousy?"

"Shut up!" he covered Schiffer's mouth to silence him. The Fourth simply stared at the other with tired eyes; he stuck out his tongue to lick the palm of Grimmjow's hand. "Ew! What the hell?" he pulled his hand back and examined it.

"Oh, so that is any worse than what we've done before? Interesting..."

"So do 'ya wanna fuck?"

Ulquiorra was close to falling over. "Excuse me?"

"What? Seems like a good idea to _me_."

"Don't you think we do enough of that?"

"Well do 'ya or not?"

"No." he groaned with exasperation "In fact, I couldn't even if I tried. All my body craves for the time being is sleep. And...I do not know why."

"Then stay here 'an sleep. When I come back, and you've rested up, we can fuck our brains out."

"Grimmjow. I'm...too tired to even answer you right now..." he lay down and curled up in the familiar scent of his lover's blankets, which put him at better ease. Jeagerjaques shook his head and piled more blankets on top of Ulquiorra, making sure that he was comfortable before he left. Locking the door tightly, the sexta Espada crept around the halls lurking for an activity to kill the time with.

-----------------------------------------

Grimmjow, after a few minutes of mindless wandering, discovered a light at the end of the hall. It was a dim one, but it sparked his interest nonetheless.

"Wonder what the hells goin' on _there_?" he asked himself, being drawn toward the luminosity much like a moth would. Right as he poked his head in the door, the sexta smiled deviously and greeted "So am I missin' somethin' here?"

Nnoitra looked up from his assortment of liquor bottles with a questioning countenance "Nah. Not really." He pushed the bottles out of the way and supported his chin up on his palms "…looks like someone's in a better mood since they've gotten laid…"

Grimmjow snorted "Hmp. Hey, don't get all bent outta shape cus' I can sink my cock in some nice tight ass, 'an you can't…" he was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, wearing an amused look.

"Whatever, man. I bet I could pull much more ass than you…" Nnoitra challenged with a wide, sly, grin.

"Pft! You kiddin'?" Grimmjow casually made his way over to the table, sitting between Jiruga and Yammy. "You guys wanna bet on this?" his blue eyes bounced back and forth between the alcohol "…we gonna drink too?" Yammy felt a smile curve onto his lips; he sure loved how Jeagerjaques snaked his way into the scene like that. It was sexy. _Anything_ about the sexta Espada was sexy, as a matter of fact. Maybe he could catch Grimmjow when he would be most vulnerable?

"Yea!" Yammy answered. "We are."

Nnoitra started to laugh "Since when were you so excited 'bout drinkin? You know you'll jus' get yer ass kicked!"

"So how are we gonna do this then?" Grimmjow interrupted "…which drinkin' game are we gonna play?"

"Well, I gotta couple ideas…"

The room fell silent as a gentle knock was placed upon the opened door. Szayel stood there looking rather apprehensive, and he even groaned at the sight of Grimmjow. Nnoitra did not mention that he was going to be part of the event!

"Hey, what's _this_ asshole doin' here?" Jeagerjaques demanded, pointing at Aporro.

"Calm down, man. I freakin' invited him here. He's cool to drink with."

"Oh, well he better not try any of that funny shit or else--"

"Man, it's cool. Don't worry." Nnoitra patted Grimmjow on the shoulder roughly to shut him up. Szayel frowned and took a seat at the opposite side of the table, furthest away from Grimmjow. This was probably going to be very awkward now.

"Let's pre-funk with some shots or somethin'…" the sexta suggested. "That'll make shit more interestin'…"

"Doesn't matter to me…" Nnoitra opened up a bottle of Everclear* to start out with. Yammy poured a few glasses full of juice to help chase the substance down; he wasn't much of a drinker. "Yea, 'ya might wanna have a glass of that. This shits gonna burn…"

"Fuck you, I'm takin' this shit down like a man!" Grimmjow pulled his jacket off and sat there topless, ready to show off. Szayel eyed him with disgust, taking a glass of juice that Yammy offered. From his peripheral vision, Yammy tried very hard not to salivate from the beautiful body which belonged to Jeagerjaques. God, he was so amazingly hot; it wasn't fair.

"Eh…suit yourself…" Nnoitra wrapped a few slender fingers around his shot glass. "We all ready?" Everyone gave a sound of approval. "All right, go for it!"

Grimmjow was the first one to down his shot; almost instantly. He made a face and wiped at his mouth, trying to display as robust a composure as viable. Nnoitra and Szayel finished at about the same time, but Nnoitra did not go for any juice to follow up with. Aporro sipped at his juice, watching the others. Lastly, was Yammy. He managed to swallow down the offensive liquid and live through it, also reaching for his chaser.

"Damn that is some brutal shit, Nnoitra. Lemme get another!" Grimmjow eagerly held out his shot glass. Jiruga flipped some of that silky long hair over his shoulder and smirked.

"Okay. Let's see who can survive through this bottle th' best…that's what we're doin' first…"

Szayel and Yammy looked at each other, and then Nnoitra, and back to the deadly bottle of Everclear. Was he serious? Why, Aporro only had just one shot and was already feeling dizzy. He was barely going to calculate the outcome of this.

"Fuck yea, 'ya pussies! You've _so_ lost this!" Grimmjow was pumped up and prepared to drink himself to victory. Everyone's shot glasses were full once more, as their owner's held them tightly. It transpired again in the same order: Grimmjow first, Nnoitra second, Szayel third, and Yammy fourth. Though, this time around, Jiruga and Jeagerjaques were neck in neck about consuming their liquor as quickly as they could arrange.

"Want more?" the Fifth asked.

"Ya know I do." Grimmjow hovered over his empty glass with a catty grin.

"Wait…just a moment, and I think I'll be fine to do another." Szayel was nursing his juice cup.

"I dunno…" Yammy confessed, averting his gaze.

"Whoever wants more, hold yer glass out!"

Everyone but Yammy did, so then he eventually agreed to act in accordance with the other Espada.

After consuming their third shots, the results of the alcohol settled in nicely. Yammy hiccuped, which caused the others to laugh at him.

"Haaa...y'such a pussy, man!" Grimmjow established that this would be the word he was going to throw around tonight amply.

"Haha! Didn't I tell 'ya?" Nnoitra nudged at Szayel almost flirtatiously. Aporro blushed slightly and turned his face away.

"Gimme another one, Nnoitra...now!" Jeagerjaques rattled his empty shot glass against the table anxiously.

"Yea, yea...sure..." he, as careful as could be, poured the grain liquor into the small glass."But I'm doin' one too...so dun' worry..." he made certain to fix himself a hefty portion also.

"Bring it on!" Grimmjow got into Nnoitra's face licking around the rim of his shot glass. "You 'aint gonna win!" Yammy, with much attentiveness, watched the two and wondered what was going to happen. He actually would not mind seeing Jiruga and Jeagerjaques go at it. Then maybe he could be next?

Both of them completed their shots and kept competing against each other to see who would win. Szayel opened up a bottle of what appeared to be wine and drank it from his empty juice cup; this was notably better. At least now he would not get entirely drunk, and, if things happened, he could be in control with the luxury of remembering it all.

-----------------------------------------

Ulquiorra woke abruptly, being choked by a wave of nausea. Groaning, he sat up carefully and rubbed at his temples. The room was dark and there was no trace of Grimmjow. He took in several deep breaths to calm his nerves, hoping that this would subside his current discomfort.

Once he started to feel better, Ulquiorra entwined himself in Grimmjow's bed sheets yet again. He sniffed in the well-known aroma, which eventually calmed him down and leveled out his respiring. With a detached expression, he held one of the pillows close. It was a poor substitute for the sexta, but he needed something…anything…to coax him back into slumber.

-----------------------------------------

Grimmjow and Nnoitra had drunk themselves silly and were leaning against the table engrossed with laughter.

"Hahaha! So…tell m'more 'bout butt sex, man!" Nnoitra's cheeks were all red, from his state of being, and his hair was messy.

Grimmjow smirked "Man…I told y'that it 'aint no diff'rent from fuckin' a girl up th' ass…s'tighter than a pussy. Way tighter."

"Fuck…so…does h'make lots'a noise? This's so _weird_…"

"Uh…nah, not really…he's kin'a quiet till h'cums…s'pretty hot…"

Szayel, who was babysitting Yammy, listened to Jeagerjaques and Jiruga trying not to interject with his opinions. They really _were_ just a couple of vulgar males. Partaking of his wine, Aporro noticed that Grimmjow was surprisingly friendly while drunk and Nnoitra was the dangerously curious type. How interesting.

"Heyy…Szayel…" Nnoitra held his arm out to gain the scientist's attention.

"What is it?"

"Are y'drunk yet?"

"I suppose so."

"Ya 'aint drunk 'nuff yet…Grimmjow…give'm some more…"

"Hells yea! Here y'go!" the sexta staggered over to Szayel so that he could volunteer their bounty of liquor. Then, he figured it would be in his best interest to lean against the pink haired Espada as if they were close comrades.

"Uhm…thanks…" he coughed and eyed the sexta skeptically. Yammy was passed out, and Nnoitra was mumbling to himself.

"Heyy…m'lips are numb…" Grimmjow updated.

"Mine too…" Nnoitra rubbed his cheeks together lazily.

"I just got a' idea!" Grimmjow stood up, knocking some glasses over. Szayel groaned and vowed to leave before anything major got broken. "Let's all go out 'an find some asses t'kick! I…am unstoppable right now!"

Aporro laughed a bit daintily, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ha! Why don't you go ahead and do that, Grimmjow? I think that is a fabulous idea…we shall see what Aizen-sama says of that?"

"Aah…dun listen t'him, man…he's jus' mad cus' we're havin' all th' fun…" he makes his way over to Szayel, taking him by the arm "C'mon…I got somethin' t'show 'ya…"

"Hey, wait just a second!" he complained, attempting to break free from Nnoitra's cinch.

"Naw…c'mon…" Jiruga escorted Szayel out of the room, with a hand over the shorter Espada's waist. Grimmjow laughed at the two and remembered that he had someone waiting up for him, so it was his duty to complete the journey back to his personal quarters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow stumbled into his room and closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. If Ulquiorra hadn't been awake already, then this would have done it for sure. The Fourth was seated, upright, against a mound of pillows; his green eyes were weary. He said nothing until his lover collapsed on the bed.

"Did you finally do some work?"

Jeagerjaques flopped over, once he was closer to Ulquiorra, and gazed up at him. "Heyyy..." he was shirtless and his cheeks were flushed. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at his lover and poked that tanned chest in a demonstrative manner.

"Where is your jacket?"

"I dunno..." he looked around "...thought I was wearin' it...heh..." he smiled and embraced Ulquiorra affectionately. Schiffer sighed and took in the scent of Grimmjow's hair, burying his face in it. What was the matter with Grimmjow? Why was he acting like this? "Hey, babe..." he turned his face upward so that he could see those dreamy emerald orbs.

"Hm?" Ulquiorra tried to sound as un-amused as possible; he could smell the liquor on Jeagerjaques. So _that_ was it?

"I missed youu..." he poked Schiffer's cute little nose.

"Good."

"Heyyy....did'n y'miss me?"

"Are you intoxicated?"

There was a pause "...'Course not! Hahaha! I can't believe y'd think that..." he grabbed Ulquiorra's face to press their lips together. Schiffer kissed back, but then moved out of it.

"We can't. Not now." He did not want to participate in anything of the sort while the sexta was under the influence of alcohol.

"Aww why not? Wh'th' hell? Dun' ya wanna fuck nice 'an good?" his palm cupped Ulquiorra's crotch, squeezing the area softly "...'member we were s'posed to..."

"I never agreed to that." he grasped the sexta's hand and laced their fingers together. "Let's just go to sleep. You need that, I can tell."

"No wayy...baby c'mon...I think I love 'ya. Let's do it!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened considerably and a powerful blush bled onto his pale cheeks. This wasn't like Grimmjow. At all. What was that word again? He did not quite understand it completely. However, when he heard Jeagerjaques use it, his innards did flips. Schiffer was beginning to feel sick again...

"You don't mean that." he persuaded in a faint voice. "Just...sleep." Nobody could ever...love him. It was not probable. Nor could he ever return such a heavy emotion. This would never be discussed again. Thank goodness that Grimmjow was drunk and would not recollect any of this the next day.

"Babe...what th'fuck? Yer not bein' no fun here..."

"Actually, that would mean that I _am_ being 'fun'."

"Mann...quit...s'no fair..."

"Nothing is ever fair, is it?"

"Hey..." Grimmjow used his spare hand to shakily caress his lover's cheek. Ulquiorra watched him with a sullen expression, hoping he would pass out at any moment to escape this. "...'ya woul'nt fuck anyone 'sides me, right?"

Schiffer sighed heavily and shook his head. "How many times must we go through this? No. I would not."

"Good, 'cus I only wanna fuck you..."

"Glad that this is finally established. Now, can we rest?"

"No..."

"Grimmjow, has it ever occurred to you that I am ill? Something is wrong with me. I do not know what, and my performance level is in the negatives. Maybe if you cared about me so much, then this would, perhaps, worry you in some way?"

"Heyy...I can make y'feel better..."

"Oh? And how is that?"

Grimmjow displayed that recognizable toothy grin as he went in to kiss Ulquiorra just the way he liked. Schiffer slumped his shoulders and submitted himself to the sexta's desires. He even opened his legs so that his partner could sit between them. The Fourth possessed this sinking suspicion that the two of them would not be able to resist each other; it always happens in such a way. His essence seemed to cling itself to Jeagerjaques in an almost needy fashion, and he had no inkling as to what sense that made.

As Grimmjow kissed him deeper, their tongues rubbed against one another to taste and tease in this game of intimacy. Ulquiorra's top was absent and he, too, was bare-chested. The sexta pinched at Ulquiorra's small, pink, nipples at a gentle pressure which caused the Fourth to gasp sharply into his lover's mouth. Before he could fight it, his nipples hardened into little nubs that were peaked in delightful satisfaction. Schiffer could tell that Grimmjow was also aroused, from the way his stiff manhood pressed against his inner thigh insistently. He took it upon himself to lean forward and graze his fingertips over the moist tip of Grimmjow's cock, which hung freely from the hakama that was tugged down.

"Baby..." Jeagerjaques panted, sucking at Ulquiorra's bottom lip "...I'm so hard for 'ya...can y'feel it?" he wrapped his hand around the girthy base of his dick. "It's so fuckin' wet...drippin' all over th'place for 'ya..."

Ulquiorra shivered from the dialogue his partner chose to exercise, while managing to reach over and take hold of Grimmjow's trusty lubricant bottle. He squeezed the container, observing the thick liquid that oozed slowly out into the palm of his hand. Clasping his hands together, Ulquiorra distributed the solution evenly and then spread it against the sexta's antsy erection. The faster this ended, then the less thought he had to dedicate to any of the ongoing activity. As much as he loathed admitting this, Ulquiorra was absolutely addicted to Grimmjow and there was no turning back.

Jeagerjaques groaned and helped Ulquiorra out of his own hakama, keeping the Fourth's legs bent at the knees and spread wide. "Ah..." Ulquiorra breathed harshly, from the sensation of Grimmjow's thick manhood stretching him open. His inner walls were now more pliable than before, but they still contracted in reaction to something so large lodging its way inside.

"Fuck..." Grimmjow peered down at Schiffer "...yer so tight still...aahh..."

Ulquiorra showed no form of expression toward his lover, but he rested two greasy hands on either side of the Sixth's handsome face. If they were going to have sex like this, it might as well be worth the while. "Fuck me. Hard." his hands were now nestled in Grimmjow's messy blue locks of hair, and his tone was vacant. Obviously being rather compliant with this request, Jeagerjaques pulled his shaft out of the tight passage only to jam it back inside.

"Is that whatcha want?" he repeated the motion over and over, working his cock much faster. Schiffer's fingers locked themselves tightly where they were and he bit on his lip to reject any sound that dared erupt. The pillows, which were Ulquiorra's major support, flung out from behind him due to the aggressive movement. Grimmjow plowed his dick iteratively until the other Espada was backed against the headboard of the bed. "Tell me how much y'want it..." he stared into the Fourth's eyes and clutched his partner's erect member.

"A lot...I want it a lot..." Schiffer accidentally released a small whimper as his foreskin was being toyed with; he was a sucker for that.

"Thas' right...make m'some noise..." Grimmjow massaged the cock in his hand with expertise, pulling that extra skin back as far as it would go. The head of Ulquiorra's manhood was swollen and dark red, dripping an ample amount of pre-come.

"Aahh...G...Grim...s-stop..." he hid his face away to the best of his ability and was fighting with much effort to muffle his stubborn reactions to the pleasure.

"Yeaa...say m'name..." he squeezed Ulquiorra's member tightly and proceeded to pound himself in and out of what he claimed to be his.

"Grimmjow..." the Fourth nibbled and sucked at his lover's neck "..._Grimmjow_...aah..." he decided to see where this would get them, if he continued to encourage Jeagerjaques in a fashion such as this.

"Oooh...fuck! C'mere youu..." he drew his small partner up in a new stance, pushing him on his stomach. "I gotta come soon...kay?" he murmured into Ulquiorra's ear, positioning himself behind him to make certain he was able to plunge back into the narrow canal with no problems. Schiffer's back was resting on Grimmjow's chest, and his leg was lifted up high so the sexta's cock would fit itself nicely with its surroundings. Ulquiorra tipped his face down to catch a view of Jeagerjaques' erection rocking and grinding inside of him so deeply that even his balls were swaying and slapping against his ass. His face heated up from the exhibit, but he could not bring himself to look away. "Ya like watchin m'cock fuck 'ya baby?" Grimmjow ran his tongue up the back of Schiffer's neck, rotating his hips around so that he could get his shaft to gyrate quicker. Just as Grimmjow's hand made contact with Ulquiorra's pulsing manhood, the Fourth arched his back and yelped quietly. "Damn yer so fuckin' hot! Ahh fuckk..." he jerked Schiffer's dick off in sync with his thrusts and began to unload his semen internally, as he always did. Ulquiorra's breath labored from the magnificent sensation of being filled in so many instances; his own orgasm was achingly close.

Grimmjow switched their sexual position one last time after he came, and smirked once Ulquiorra's body went rigid. The foreskin of his dick was fully retracted and his ejaculate surfaced through the sore hole, drizzling down the length to stick all over his partner's hand. Schiffer was dizzy, now lying on his back, once he climaxed; Grimmjow loomed over him with this peculiar look in his eyes.

"I dun feel s'good..." he backed off and then curled into a ball, exhaling loudly. It took much strength for Ulquiorra to sit up and tend to his drunken lover.

"I warned you this was not wise..." he brushed a couple free stands of hair out from the sexta's face and then kissed his forehead lightly. Guilt began to wash over Ulquiorra for allowing the freshly lived encounter to bloom into this.

"Your cum is all over my hand..."

"Thank you for informing me of something that I was already aware of." he sighed with frustration and rested across Grimmjow's sweaty abdomen. "Can we sleep now?" Laughing tiredly, Grimmjow's chest heaved weakly.

"Haa...dun tell me y'fucked me so's I could be sleepy..."

"Form any conclusion you'd like." Schiffer yawned and closed his eyelids.

"Fine...whatever...y'always wanna say stuffs t'make me mad...but I'm glad that yer mine..."

Ulquiorra let out a shaky breath of air and nodded once "...sure, I suppose I can agree. Just...get some sleep. You are really beginning to annoy me…"

End Ch.8

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Everclear=DEATH. (just kidding!) I dunno...I figured that would be a prime example of a heavy liquor to use. That stuff is just...wow.

Sorry if anyone was OOC...but they were all silly and drunk, so that is just how I pictured things. Grimmjow being a sweet, happy, drunk guy....yea. Strange, but it needed to be done. Hate me all you want. :]

Oh, and Yammy crushing on Grimmjow...I think someone was talking to me about that? Eh...I like writing about it. I'm weird, I know.

Which brings up...NnoitraSzayel? haha. Again, I like writing about this...and it is fun. Not the main focus of my fic, but that pairing will pop around every now and again here. Crack pairings are my boom.

Hope that everyone fancied this chapter? I thought it was great! I wish to see everyone's happy feedback? Next installment will be GRAND! Do be so kind as to stick around?

-yu

xoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9 Special MiniChapter

Okay, so I lied.

This is NOT the "grand" chapter I was speaking of the last time around.

This....is more like a New Year's treat to you all. At first, I was not going to submit this...but after I wrote so much of it, there was no retreating. I really found it utterly amusing that so many of you guys are digging the Nnoitra/Szayel pairing I've spawned. Could it be safe to say I'm starting a revolution here? Well...this is for YOU! Special little segment I've prepared for my reviewers that I love so much.

I DO promise that next my chapter will be the actual update I was planning (still working on it!) and it shall be up in about a week.

I can say this installment revolves around my plot for the fic, but...it is an exclusive spotlight between Szayel and Nnoitra. WORRY NOT: Grim and Ulqui are in here too. Honestly, I do not even know what came over me when I wrote this! I am pretty embarrassed now. Please be easy on me here...my lemons are getting weaker, and I whipped this up in like..two days. I have no beta-reader...so if there are errors here and there, I apologize.

RATING: MA/NC-17/XXX/Whatever you'd like to label it as.

I hope you all enjoy this!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Szayel, panting softly, held his arms out to rest his fingertips upon Nnoitra's bare chest. Poor Jiruga was drunk, and was fumbling around a tad bit clumsily as he made his best efforts to kiss Aporro. Damn, that weird scientist was cute right about now. The way he was blushing and making such fantastic little sounds each time his delicate body was grazed; it was madness.

"Aah...please..." he mewed as Nnoitra closed his mouth over a nipple, biting at it tenderly. His dick was already so hard from it all, and wished Nnoitra would just hurry up and touch him where it counts.

"Yeaa...so damn hot, y'are..." the taller Espada tilted his head, causing his long silky strands of hair to cascade over his shoulder "...wanna fuck y'all night long..."

"We..." he gasped from his erection being nudged "...can arrange that..." The Fifth grinned widely and clutched onto his partner's cock in a constricting manner. "A-ah! B...be gentle, will you?"

Jiruga frowned and lessened his grip "Oops..." he personally liked it when his dick was grabbed nice and tight. Without much consideration, Nnoitra assumed maybe Szayel would be no different?

"It's fine...just...like that...yess..." Instinctively, Aporro's body began to grind along with the slower caressing that was exciting his erection.

"Heyy...touch mine too..." Nnoitra whined, rubbing his thumb across the head of Szayel's manhood. "..make it feel nice'n good..."

Szayel smirked, lowering himself to kneel between his partner's legs. "Of course..." he breathed against Jiruga's bare thigh, darting his tongue out to provoke the area. The Eighth appraised himself for being talented when it came to pleasing a man, so it was entirely natural when his mouth made such sensual collision with Nnoitra's long erection. Exhaling in a wavering fashion, Jiruga reclined backward and opened his legs due to the immense satisfaction he was receiving. Damn, this was much better than his last dream. He was certain there was no cock sucking involved, and now, in this one, there was. He froze for half a moment, staring wide. _Was _this a dream? Where...was the reality? When did he fall asleep?

Aporro moaned, taking the length deeper into his mouth; this snapped Nnoitra's attention forth. Oh, how it felt ultimately fantastic to see and feel Szayel going down on him. His pink hair was pendulating back and forth in precise unison, accompanying his mobility, with eyelids shut just barely. "Ooh..." Nnoitra gasped, reaching down to weave his fingers between Szayel's wispy pink locks. He was truly beautiful like this.

Szayel bobbed back and forth, allowing himself to drool on his partner's dick in order to lubricate it so that he may move with greater ease. Then, he brought his lips close to the base and gradually receded, dragging his tongue alongside the under-most part of the shaft. In leisure, he opened his lovely golden eyes to peek ascendingly at Jiruga. His lips were parted and his head was tipped back, clearly enjoying what was given to him.

"Am I making you feel good?" Aporro asked seductively, rolling his tongue over the salty flavoured tip while his hand slowly pumped Nnoitra's drenched cock.

"A-aahh...uh huhh..." the Fifth twitched, cheeks pinkening, and made an attempt to careen his vision in that general direction. This was causing him to be flimsy, just about. Never before has any sexual experience yielded such results. Szayel was very proficient at delivering oral sex, and just that alone was a deed Jiruga shamelessly desired to keep around.

"Would you like me to...ride your cock?" Aporro maintained a steady grip on his partner's erection, posing himself in an alluring type of demonstration. Nodding, Jiruga extended his arm out to graze Szayel's pretty face. Flushing from the touch, the scientist decided that he preferred Nnoitra when he was drunk. This way, he was sweeter and a lot more affectionate than when he was sober.

Effortlessly, Szayel lined Nnoitra's manhood up with his anal opening and enveloped it inch by inch. Girth wasn't necessarily an issue, as much as length persisted itself to be. Once seated in his superior's lap, Aporro dipped his face to meet with the other for a feverish kiss. Nnoitra groaned and wrapped his arms around his partner's thin waist, sloppily jabbing his tongue around inside of the warm mouth. Szayel's hips rose and fell, lurching into Jiruga's desperate thrusts. Nnoitra's cock, extensive and curved, fondled Szayel's hungry prostate in blissful perfection. The Eighth Espada shook and cried out loudly each time this craving was pacified. "Yess...oohh...Nnoitra...fuck me...p-please..."

When the mentioned Arrancar heard his name being called, this threw him into an insane over-drive. Nnoitra grinned, white teeth gleaming, and swapped their position to where he was hovering over top his partner, who was on his knees. Keeping one hand clasped over Szayel's shoulder, Nnoitra used the other to guide his cock back to where it belonged. Shoving it inside roughly, Jiruga was losing his self control from the gratifying sounds of Aporro imploring him further. His arm was wrapped under Szayel's abdomen for support and he craned his neck to stare at the stimulating, raw, view of his engorged manhood enforcing its way inside of the narrow passage.

After a decent period of time, Nnoitra's orgasm arose from deep within and was minutes closer to bursting out. He arrived at the conclusion to flip Szayel onto his back, in one fluid turn, still pushing into him quickly. A surprised visage flooded onto the scientist's face, pink strands of hair feathering out over his eyes, as he experienced the abrupt posture change. He grasped Nnoitra's hand, cupping it around his needy cock to give the idea of finishing him off as well. Still acting foreign to caressing another man's dick, Jiruga groped it awkwardly.

"It's all right..." Szayel murmured "...touch it like this..." he placed his own hand atop the Fifth's, guiding him along. Not far after he got the hang of it, Nnoitra's erection tensed impatiently.

"Gonna...come..." he warned, clasping Aporro's dick in several fast motions.

"Yess..." Szayel panted "...p-please...come inside of me..."

Biting on his lower lip, Nnoitra sighed heavily whilst ejaculating into his partner; his palm rubbed Szayel's cock vigorously. This was the first time he had ever climaxed, bareback nonetheless, inside of someone. Szayel whimpered bashfully from the sensation of being filled, and his own orgasm exploding. Crying out again and again, the Eighth's erection emptied his inner contents all over Jiruga's hand.

Labored breathing finally became collected, and both parties eventually worked their way into recovery. Nnoitra withdrew himself from within Szayel's confining inner walls and wiped the sweat off his brow. Real or not, that sex was simply incredible. He traced his fingertips in obscure patterns atop of Szayel's soft cheek, attempting to remain alert.

"Yer...s'hot, Szayel...let's...fuck all th' time...kay?" Nnoitra forced his lips upon the other's and then proceeded to pass out in a seemingly uncomfortable angle. Szayel perked his mouth into a tight smile, holding the Fifth closely. He _almost f_elt bad for taking advantage of Nnoitra...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The feeble and hesitant pokes of sunlight from the window panes were offensive to Grimmjow as he was beginning to become conscious. What happened? He...felt completely awful. (And this was an understatement) His headache throbbed painfully, jolting through his entire frame; he groaned.

"Ugh...fuck..."

"Ah...good morning to you, as well..." Ulquiorra greeted softly, holding what looked to be a teapot and wash-rag. He, himself, was not feeling entirely wonderful this morning...as many mornings before this one. The Fourth was getting used to that now, so it was not enough to be an absolute hindrance.

"What...the hell?" the sexta tried to sit up, but was pushed back gently by his lover's hand. There was a change in the way his green eyes shone. However, his expression was still barren as always.

"Lie down...and take this." Schiffer set the warm rag on Grimmjow's forehead. "It should assist with your ailment."

"I...really fucked up, didn't I?" Jeagerjaques asked groggily. He did remember drinking like a mad man the previous night. The rest of what could have happened, came to him in bits, blurs, and pieces.

"Well...that is one way of putting it." Ulquiorra took a seat next to Grimmjow on the bed, and crossed his legs; he sighed. "I need to get prepared for today's tasks...I assume that yours will not get completed?"

Grimmjow laughed "Ha! Uh...no."

"I see. Well...perhaps, you need to take on some responsibility soon. I cannot pick up for your slack constantly. You are better than that."

The sexta Espada stared at Ulquiorra with bewilderment. Did...he just compliment him? Was he dreaming? He, for once, was at a loss for words. Schiffer noticed this, and poured some hot tea in a cup.

"Have this. It's a special blend, and supposedly works wonders on cases such as these."

Grimmjow turned toward Ulquiorra and shuddered, coughing weakly. "Aah...babe...I feel like shit..."

"I know. That is why I am trying to help you. You need to learn from your errors so that next time I will not have to child-sit you. It is pitiful."

"Ugh...can I at least have a kiss or somethin? Ya look real cute right now..."

Ulquiorra frowned, shoving the tea cup in Grimmjow's face. "Not until you drink at least one cup of this. Otherwise, you get nothing. You should be thankful that after last night, I am even tending to your state of being."

Grimmjow blinked, sipping at the tea. Ew. He did not really like tea. "What...happened?"

Ulquiorra was stationary...not even flinching, though he wanted to. "Oh? You...cannot remember?"

"No. That's why I fuckin' asked..." he growled, doing his best to get through the tea so he could have a kiss.

"Hm..." Ulquiorra brought a finger to his lips "...it was interesting, to say the very least."

Grimmjow's eyes were wide, listening with much attentiveness. "...yea? So...what went down?"

"I was on top." Ulquiorra said simply. He knew very well that this did not occur, but Grimmjow deserved a bit of teasing.

Jeagerjaques fell silent, mouth agape, and he nearly dropped the tea cup.

"W...what?! Did you...just..."

Sounding pretty monotone, Ulquiorra answered "Yes, Grimmjow, I was on top when we had sex last night. You were highly intoxicated and asked me to do it. How could I refuse?" he shot a lustful glance to his lover, so that he could make the statement more effective.

"A-ah...and...I dun' remember that?! What the FUCK?! My ass don't even hurt! Ah! Why did I just SAY that!? There's no way!!"

"Oh, you were so willing too..."

"This...is just fucked UP. How could that happen?!"

"Now, now...do not assume just because I am on bottom with you, that means I am of submissive nature. I _let_ you be on top because I like having you inside of me. Make no mistake...I am very much able to flip you over and have you forget anything about being a seme."

Grimmjow's mouth was just open wide, displaying his amount of shock. He now felt as sick as he could ever be. He got insanely drunk last night, Ulquiorra pounded his virgin ass and he could not even recall this, and today his hangover was intensely horrible. What could get worse than that?

"Amazing. You are finally quiet. Perhaps, this should be done more often..."

"S...shut up. I'm so mad at you right now..." he hid behind the tea cup, not wanting Schiffer to see his blush.

"Why? You asked for it...in many more ways than one. The person you should be angry with, is yourself."

"I knew there was a reason you were bein' all nice to me now..."

"That has nothing to do with it." his irises averted upwards, reading the clock on the wall "...well, I should get going now..."

Grimmjow gulped down the remainder of tea, and threw the cup across the room. "Fuck no! You are _not_ leavin' me here like this! And...you didn't even gimme a kiss yet! You asshole!"

Ulquiorra watched his lover through the corner of his eyeballs "...fine." he set down the tea pot and placed a hand on Jeagerjaques' cheek, resting his lips softly against the awaiting pair. Grimmjow growled, pulling Ulquiorra closer so he could make their lip-lock more intimate. Giving each other a few additional kisses, Schiffer eventually moved out of the embrace. "I've left you some water, also. Drink some of that and obtain as much sleep as you can. I'll be back in to check on you later." he stood up and rubbed the back of his hand against Grimmjow's cheek. "This is the _last_ time I am doing your work. Understood?"

Grimacing, the sexta nodded numbly. "Yea...whatever..."

"Oh, and one last thing..." Ulquiorra whispered "...I was just kidding with you, Grimmjow. You were on top." he headed for the door to evacuate the scene.

"What the FUCK?! I...you fuckin' JERK! How DARE you trick me into thinkin' that! I...hate you!" he waved his fists angrily.

Ulquiorra tilted his head to glance over his shoulder "Hm. I know..." and with that, he left Grimmjow to battle not only with his sickness, but his thoughts as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The beginning of the day crash started for Nnoitra and Szayel. Being careless, Szayel did not awaken until he heard the loud curses and exclamations ejecting from the un-amused Nnoitra.

"What the HELL?!" he moved around gracelessly.

Sitting up forthwith, Aporro backed away from the action. _'Shit!'_ he mentally berated, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I..." Before he could form an excuse, Nnoitra interfered bluntly.

"Did we get drunk and FUCK each other?!"

"Well...it seems that way..." Szayel's eyes scanned the area, and themselves, thoroughly.

"I can't fuckin' believe this! Don't say a _word_, damn it! I...I dun' want people thinkin' I'm a fag!" he pointed an accusing finger at the scientist.

"Oh, please. You loved it." Aporro spat, irritably.

"I...did?" Jiruga's face tingled, replaying bits and parts of last night's encounter in his memory "...NO I didn't!"

"Hmp. Yes, you did. I remember now."

"Hey! That's no damn fair! You're makin' that up!"

"Am I?" he stopped for a moment, smiling wryly "...I suppose both you and Grimmjow can sign up for the gay men in denial club. Or...bi-sexual, or whatever it is you identify as. All I know is you both love cock just as equal."

Nnoitra was furious. "HEY! Fuck off! Grimmjow likes cock more than I do! I did it on accident! He...does it on purpose!"

"Do you hear yourself? 'He likes cock more than I do'? So...then that means you _do_ like penises, hm? The truth comes out..."

"W-wait!" he started blushing "...I _meant _that he likes cocks 'an I _don't_!"

"Sure, sure...whatever you say, dear..." Szayel sat up, stretching out and combing a hand through his damp hair casually. "Just don't be afraid to come see me again when you crave it, okay?" he pecked Nnoitra on the cheek "...it would be nice to do it sober for once. I hate being the one having to keep track of it all. Your recognition is terrible, by the way."

These statements shut down Jiruga's functions, rendering him speechless. It took some time to realize that Szayel had eventually exited the room, once he came back to this plane of existence. Did...they have sex more than once? Was it true? What would become of this? Too many queries invaded Nnoitra's frame of mind, and it was near-painful. For an act that would commonly disgust him, Nnoitra certainly did not feel much too revolted of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Oops! Did I write that?

So...what do you think? I would LOVE to see some reviews please! Those make me extraordinarily happy.

I am aware this probably isn't the best chapter I've written, quality wise...so do not be overly critical here. I...tried to keep everyone in character nicely, and I believe I did.

I've got some foreshadowing in there...among other things...in case that went un-noticed.

How did everyone like that Nnoitra/Szayel??? -grin- I even added the awkward "wtf is going on" moment. If my memory serves me any justice, I think it was PurpleAvacado who wanted that. So...cheers, darling.

Sorry about all this smut I keep creating. If it's too much, just let me know. This chapter was designed, specifically, for smex...so...I can get away this time around.

My new update should be in a week! Keep in touch! Don't forget to review!

xoxo

-yu


	10. Chapter 10 Progress

Oh my goodness people!

Can it be....chapter TEN?!

I would really like to thank every single reviewer that has left their comments! THANK YOU! I...seriously am just taken aback that you all have stayed around this far!

Thanks to those of you who've been leaving feedback since chapter one!

Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!

I hope this new segment does not have too many errors. I...really should get a beta-reader, but it is already too late in the game..huh? I went through some previous chapters, and it was almost painful for me! (how sad) I realized there were a few mistakes, and it was pretty embarrassing! So...PLEASE let me have found each error in this one!

Okay...and with this installment:

Rating is MA, as expected.

We are now embarking on the journey of...well...you guessed it! The P-word! Every now and again with these chapters, I will be doing small time-jumps to get through it easily. I cannot be THAT gradual!

With no more to say, let us begin!

ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow stood with most of his weight distributing itself to one foot and his arms were crossed; a scowl adorned his face. He had been summoned to Aizen-sama's quarters for something and he did not know or care why. The temperature of the room was cool, and the atmosphere felt to be surprisingly calm as a faint hint of wind struck Grimmjow's bare chest. Jeagerjaques lifted a hand to his mouth, having the audacity to yawn. To him, this was ridiculously boring.

"Grimmjow..." Aizen began, sitting up in his chair "...I have asked you here today, because I am concerned."

"Yea? Why?" he shrugged and scratched at his arm.

"Well, I have noticed your lackluster performance." Sosuke stated this plainly, and to the point "Also, it would be in your best interests to learn some...how should I say... liability skills?"

"Yea right. Ya think I need _that _kinda shit? Why can't ya jus' send me off on a mission 'an then I'll show 'ya how great I am." he blinked and then added "..uh, sir."

Aizen rubbed his fingers over the arm rest of his seat and smiled "No. I cannot do such, if you have not proved to me your core value. That is why I have selected Kaname to work with you on this."

Both Grimmjow and Tousen immediately displayed their distaste toward the idea.

"WHAT?!" Grimmjow stumbled back and threw his arms down at his sides, his hands drawn together in tight fists.

"A-Aizen-sama!" Tousen exclaimed, not sounding at all pleased. He assumed his lord asked him to come here to punish Grimmjow, which he happily obliged, but not to _help _the rowdy sexta!

"Ssh...Kaname, it is fine. What better individual to teach Grimmjow morals, than yourself? I believe that this will turn things around for the better. The greater good..."

Grimmjow shook his head and put a hand on his hip "No way! I 'aint gonna do it! I can learn that shit on my own. I swear!"

"Now, now, Grimmjow. I do not remember myself asking you this. I do, however, recall giving you an order." his eyes narrowed "...you and Kaname will be working together until I see improvement. Do keep in mind that I am showing you much compassion, as I could have simply demoted you. I...have faith in you, Grimmjow, and I know that you can please me if you try harder. It seems to me that you have something that is keeping you...occupied. And...this is having a major effect on your performance, am I right?"

Jeagerjaques made not one move, and his lips were clamped together tightly in an awkward frown. "...maybe. I guess..." his response was barely audible, which surprised Aizen.

"Oh? Is it Ulquiorra?" he leaned forward with a new expression on his face, showing his interest.

"Aah...naw. That's stupid." Grimmjow could sense the heat creeping up the back of his neck.

"Is it? Why, I don't seem to think so. He...is rather attached to you. Perhaps you should cherish that." Aizen straightened up and folded his hands together before Grimmjow could argue in some way "The both of you are dismissed. Thank you, Kaname. I expect you to begin with him right away."

"Yes, sir!" he bowed in reverence.

"Splendid. I shall give it a couple days, and then come see me once more?"

"Of course, sir." Tousen agreed.

"Thank you. Now go on..." he nodded toward the door, to give Grimmjow the hint.

Sneering as grotesque as feasible, the sexta Espada followed Tousen out of the room.

---------------------------------

"Man, this _sucks_!" Grimmjow bursted out, as soon as they were in the hallway. Tousen sighed and stood calmly, turning his face toward the vibrations of Jeagerjaques voice.

"This...is just as dreadful for me, as it is for you. I suggest you suck it up and go along with it. Perhaps some good c_an _be found in this." he figured if he could try to convince himself, then Grimmjow would not be so bad to work with.

"Ha! Ya fuckin' kiddin' me?" he actually rested a hand on Tousen's shoulder "Look, here's the plan. You 'an me...we'll 'work' together, right? But really...we'll jus' do our own shit. 'An then I act all good around Aizen. So...he'll never know the difference." the sexta smiled brightly from his genius plot.

"Lesson One..." Kaname began, stepping gracefully out of Grimmjow's touch "...Listen to, and execute your superior's orders with little or no flaw." he strummed his fingers against the hilt of his sword. "It will indubitably build your character, Grimmjow. You must learn this, first and foremost. As much as it pains me to be your mentor, I do it because it was given to me as an order."

"Well fuck that. I got better things to do."

"Apparently, you do not. That is why I am here." he began walking "Follow me. Today, we shall begin simple. You are to watch me, assist me, and learn my routine. Very easy. Once this is achieved, I will allow you to go back to your lover. Because...I can sense, strongly, that you are itching to do so."

"Shut UP! You...all think that shits fuckin' funny or somethin', right?"

"No." Tousen stopped and tipped his head back, taking in Grimmjow's flustered reiatsu "...I think that it is surprising. Not bad. But...endearing." Even though he had an obvious abhorrence for the sexta, he congratulated "...I wish you luck."

"Hmp. Whatever. Let's jus' do this shit today and get it the _fuck _over with."

Tousen nodded, and continued to drift nimbly through the corridor. "Very well..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Due to the passing of time, Ulquiorra had advanced through the atrocious morning phase of what he thought to be a possible ailment. Being thankful of this, he went about his daily jobs as he did before and continued to impress Aizen with outstanding excellence. He and Grimmjow became closer by the day, and eventually accepted one another as true lovers. Starting to feel exhausted again, Ulquiorra sat down and touched his abdomen in an absent minded type of way; he did a lot of that lately. It was strange, and, not to mention, frightening that his body had been distorting before his very eyes. Schiffer was worried that he occupied the constant urge to consume twice the amount of sustenance he usually did, which lead to the gaining of weight. This was overlooked among the other residents of Las Noches, except Grimmjow for obvious reasons, since he adapted his jacket to flow around him loosely to conceal this. Ulquiorra's dark, submerged, appearance softened just slightly as he thought back on his lover's comments about the new mass he inherited. In fact, it was that day they had given consent to become romantic partners.

_"Hey babe..." Grimmjow spoke, after a while of silent kissing and touching._

_"Hm?"_

_"I...kinda noticed that you're gettin' heavier..." he reached out to pat Ulquiorra's little purge "...what's up with that? Ya gettin' fat on me? All ya do is eat..."_

_Ulquiorra frowned and could tell he was flushed, as a reaction to the blatant disposition of the sexta "...I do not know....I...am just unreasonably hungry...I cannot tell you why. I am sorry if this displeases you in any way."_

_Grimmjow grunted and grabbed Schiffer's hand indelicately "Shut up! I don't care if 'ya get fat...or whatever the hell happens to 'ya..." Ulquiorra stared at Jeagerjaques with his normal emptiness, waiting for him to continue "...I still like 'ya..."_

_Now it was the sexta whose face got all pink; he turned away._

_"You...like me...Grimmjow?" Schiffer questioned, squeezing the other's palm._

_"...yea..." he admitted, not wanting to look at his superior "...kinda..."_

_"I see." Ulquiorra said nothing after that, wondering how he should react to this. For some rationale, this seemed fine. "Come here..." he, still holding onto Grimmjow's hand, used a finger to turn that handsome face toward his. As they searched each other's eyes, their lips molded together in impeccable harmony. Grimmjow was the first to moan while he laced his fingers between his lover's ebony strands of hair. His heart was racing, against his will, and he kissed Schiffer as if would never be able to do so ever again. The fourth was genuinely blown away by the raw amounts of passion Jeagerjaques spilled into their embrace; he was shocked._

_"I want 'ya to be mine..." the sexta hoped aloud, breathing heavily. Their noses were touching and the gaze was never broken._

_"I am all yours..." Ulquiorra replied, rubbing his thumbs against his lover's cheeks "...I did not have plans of going elsewhere. Surely, you know that."_

_The sexta Espada beamed brightly, not hiding the joy that radiated through him. "So can we celebrate by fuckin?" Ulquiorra squirmed away, groaning with much annoyance. Leave it to his sexta to ruin such a flawless moment. "Heyy...baby c'mon...we gotta fuck since we're a real couple now!" he yanked Ulquiorra back on top of him._

_"Do you MIND? We...did that just ten minutes ago! I...cannot believe you, sometimes..." his green orbs flickered at Grimmjow, sending forth a warning._

_"Well...we're fuckin before the nights over, kay?"_

_"Fine. But only if I am on top. I will have it no other way."_

_"Hey!! I dun' think so!"_

Ulquiorra sighed as he stood up slowly. Their verbal union had not been very long ago, and he just kept getting larger since then. It was strange how things ended up, beginning as a like/hate relationship. Ulquiorra did not comprehend emotional feelings so much, but he was aware of his connection with Grimmjow. The sexta was annoying and loathsome at times, but Schiffer had the will to keep him around. First, it began as sex. Then the more sex they had, the deeper attached he became. The closer they were, the more Ulquiorra wanted to see him. Once they were inseparable, the sensation grew stronger. It was nearly absurd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After Grimmjow followed and half-listened to Tousen, he was relieved when they came to a stop. Minutes felt like hours as the blind commander spilled his knowledge unto the unreasonably bored sexta Espada. Shattering the quiescence, was an incredibly vexatious voice.

"Tousen-sama!!" the little blonde Arrancar flung himself into Kaname's arms.

"A-ah...easy, there. Remember what I told you about that?" he smiled softly, rubbing his hand against the boy's delicate cheek.

Grimmjow stood there, holding nothing back to look as disgusted as he'd ever been. "What the _fuck_? Not _this_ fuckin' brat! We...gotta have _him_ follow us around now? How bad can this day _get_?!"

"Grimmjow. Silence. If anything, you can learn a lot from him."

"Ha! Yea! Hahaha! Sure..." he pointed at the kid, as if that would make a difference "..._he_ likes to learn things too! Tell him what 'ya called me before, huh?"

Wonderweiss hid behind Tousen's arm, shaking. He didn't like Grimmjow. He was mean.

"Enough!" Tousen warned, holding the blonde boy in a secure fashion. "Whatever he said, I am certain he meant nothing by it." he ran a hand through Wonderweiss' hair "Is that right?"

Before the tiny Arrancar could defend himself, Grimmjow interjected "Yea, I bet! He just called me a cock-sucker because it was cute, yea? Okay...if that's how it is, then sure!"

In excellent reflex, Kaname covered the boy's ears from Jeagerjaques' foul mouth. "Lesson two. Lying. It is a poor attribute to blame false accusations on others, trying to make yourself out to be the better one standing. He is of pure spirit, as I am. Never would he say such a thing." he took his hands away from Margera's ears.

"You...have seriously...got to be fuckin' jokin', right?" Grimmjow's mouth was open wide, along with his blue eyes. "...he...and…I…were there. Yammy, Nnoitra...all those assholes. I got witnesses!"

"It matters not. I am not requesting, but I am _telling_ you to drop it. Now." he sighed exasperatedly, stepping forward "...come on. We have much to complete."

--------------------------------------------------------

Clutching his abdomen, and moving as swiftly as he could manage, Ulquiorra made it to Szayel's lab; he knocked on the door. Hearing a grumble and rustle of papers, a set of footsteps clicked on the paved floor and soon after, the door swung open idly. The scientist simply gawked at the sight of Schiffer, but then smiled.

"Ah! What...a surprise this is!" And indeed, it was.

"Yes. I am sorry to have interrupted any ongoing work of yours...but may I come in? We really should discuss something here." he peered up into Aporro's shining irises, featuring his sincerity.

"Hm...No overprotective boyfriend with you this time?" he craned his neck to look behind Ulquiorra, as if Grimmjow would be near. Ulquiorra widened his eyes at the boldness in that statement.

"Please. Can we be civil? I would really like to find out what is the matter with me while...Grimmjow is busy."

Szayel sighed "Fine...come in..." he stood back and gestured with his hand, indicating which direction for the Fourth to take. "...this way."

Ulquiorra cautiously walked inside, listening to the door shut behind him. The room was considerably large and stocked with ample equipment, machines, tools, and things of the appropriate genre. The lights flickered, but illuminated the area just fine. Supposedly nobody else was around, which was preferred. Schiffer wanted this to be as discreet and/or confidential as attainable. His feet, stopping at where a wooden chair was propped against a table, ached and his eyes stared at the chair yearningly. He...really needed to sit down. Ulquiorra was feeling dizzy again, as the room swayed left and right, while the chair nearly whispered and begged for him to sit on it. Plopping down very uncharacteristically, Schiffer turned his face up to acknowledge Aporro's stare.

"I am sorry..." he murmured "...but I must sit, or else I will become very ill."

"That is fine." Szayel leaned against the table and grabbed a clipboard. "So...what can I do for you?"

"I..." Ulquiorra bit his lower lip, being silent for a moment, but then proceeded "...do you remember the last time we spoke about my body's condition?"

"Yes. I do."

"Explain it to me, please. It was apparent that you were aware of something that I was not."

"Well..." Szayel pushed a bothersome chunk of hair from his eyes, and stretched for a pen to write with "...first of all, tell me what is happening to you. I...need symptoms so I know what to hypothesize...so then I can perhaps find some sort of lead to diagnose."

"All right. Since then, I really thought things were going to improve. I was no longer experiencing vomiting in the morning...and other parts of the day. I was beginning to feel much better, as a matter of fact. However, I am still very tired and now eat, at the very least, twice of what I normally would. My body is swelling up. I...am concerned I may be infected with a virus." his hands were clasped together, fingers rubbing against each other uneasily.

Szayel inhaled sharply and cracked a smile. "You...don't say?" Was Ulquiorra _that_ naive? Was he truly unaware? From his personal perspective, Aporro had been actually in the midst of a heated pregnancy research. These symptoms were very common, so of course it was clear to him. Not to mention, he already understood this would happen for several weeks now.

"I am entrusting you to be professional..." the Fourth added, gaining Aporro's attention.

"Of course." he scribbled some of Ulquiorra's explanation down as he listened.

"Look, if you would..."

Szayel lowered the clipboard and raised an eyebrow, inquisitively."What is it?"

Ulquiorra discharged a heavy, but soft, breath of air. "...this." he lifted his top just enough, to barely reveal his swelling abdomen. It was not a large transformation, but it was progress. Szayel's cheeks lit up and he tried hard not to lose any shard of self control that remained.

"Wow..." he breathed. How amazing! His...creation worked! It was true! He absolutely loved when inventions of his were successful. Most importantly, he was lucky enough to catch a glimpse at Ulquiorra's beautiful, pale, body.

"What? Is...this bad?" Schiffer covered himself back up with embarrassment.

"No! If...it is what I assume it to be. Hold on! I...am going to need to grab some equipment and run tests on you..."

Ulquiorra sat up, feeling fidgety. "What…kind of tests?"

"I need to make sure I'm right…let me see here…" Szayel rummaged through one of his drawers, pulling out various items. Ulquiorra watched him with his typical visage, wondering what could be the problem. "Okay!" he was holding up a decently sized syringe, folders, and kicking over a wheeled device at the same time. "You ready?"

"I suppose."

Szayel eyed him warily "Hey…it won't be so bad. I promise." He tapped Ulquiorra's arm gently "…may I take a sample, please?"

Aporro was not a doctor, but he did study about how to execute such things for when the day arrived. Thankfully, he had several weeks to attain this knowledge. Nnoitra was a good sport when it came to practicing how to take blood. Szayel snickered to himself as he thought back on it. Ulquiorra stuck his arm out inexpressively, jabbing the Eighth in the chest to bring him back to reality. Fluttering his long eyelashes, Szayel formed his lips into a strange pout as he rolled up Ulquiorra's sleeve to concentrate on the area in which to extract the needed substance. Poking his tongue out of his mouth now, Aporro rubbed his thumb over the crease of Ulquiorra's arm to pin-point the region. Once he poked the needle inside, Schiffer made not one move or sound; his face was solid. Szayel kept a close inspection on the little tube as it filled up nicely, and retracted it from Ulquiorra's arm.

"There we go." He notified, breaking the silence. "I'll set it right over in this station here, let it marinate, and we'll check on it later." Ulquiorra shoved his sleeve back down and bit on his lip again while Szayel made additional preparations. Striding back over, Aporro held his hand out "You will only have to stand temporarily. I'll help you…" Ulquiorra scrutinized the scientist's open palm with that constant frown of his.

"What for, may I ask?"

"I need to take an X-Ray of you. To see what's inside."

Schiffer's lip gave a twinge, but he held out his hand nonetheless. Szayel smiled and pulled him up firmly, wrapping a mannerly arm around the smaller's waist. In all substantiality, Szayel was not as bad as Grimmjow accounted him for. Ulquiorra knew that his lover was incredibly jealous, and probably said those things whilst not meaning them.

"Okay…now most diagnostic X-rays don't expose the…erm…" he almost slipped "…anything to high enough levels of radiation to cause a problem. It shall be just fine…" Ulquiorra nodded lethargically, and allowed Szayel to do as he must to procure the answer of this complication.

Once the X-Ray was completed, Szayel helped Ulquiorra sit back down and then waited for the results to process. He was rather ecstatic, scurrying around the lab checking on little details and grabbing up print-outs. Suddenly, a head poked in the door.

"Hey! What are 'ya doin? Lemme…" as soon as the intruder stepped one foot inside, Aporro jumped at him.

"Nnoitra! Get _out_ of here!" he barked, driving the higher ranked Espada away with two clenched fists.

"W-wait a sec, dammit! Stop bein' such a bitch already!" Jiruga paused, taking notice that Ulquiorra was seated inside "…what the hell's goin' on in here? Ya got him in here…not wantin' me to see?" he frowned in displeasure.

"N-no! It's not _like_ that! Are you crazy? I am _helping_ him with a complication. Nothing more! Go away! I…we'll talk later…I swear…" he batted his pretty eyes at Nnoitra, hoping this would shut him up.

"Eh…whatever. Ya better be tellin' the truth…" he poked Szayel's nose, grinning.

"Yes, yes…now GO!" he distributed one final push.

"Ugh…I see when I'm not wanted!" he joked, turning to leave. Szayel was so _weird_ sometimes, but he was addicting to hang out with.

Aporro spun around toward Ulquiorra with a burning blush accenting his cheeks; he clutched the clipboard against his chest. Schiffer was exhaustively motionless as he witnessed the random act, making no mention of it. It appeared to him that the two were involved together, which was _very_ interesting, and wanted to be secretive about it as well.

"Ookay…" he exhaled abundantly and scooted a chair over next to Ulquiorra. "Sorry about that…he…erm…likes to bother me."

"I see."

"Yes…so…well, about what's happening to you..." he paused to scope over some notes "I ran the blood-tests, and viewed the X-Rays…and, well…" Finally, when it came to this, it was pretty difficult to break the news to Ulquiorra.

"Well, what?" Schiffer's eyes were large and he seemed as if he were ready to combust at any second.

"I…erm…you're carrying a child inside of you, Ulquiorra."

Schiffer remained seated, absorbing the revelation with a blank stare. "Ex...cuse me?" he sounded timid and confused.

Szayel ejected a small breath and nodded "I'm afraid it's true. Here…" he set the clipboard in his superior's lap, where all of the results existed. Ulquiorra snatched up the papers and read them silently, wearing a horrified expression now. This…could not be possible. How?! Aporro's lips sagged into a half-frown from the way Ulquiorra appeared. Previously, he never saw the Fourth's composure alter aside from his emotionless state; this was new.

"I…do not understand…" he whispered, looking up through the strands of his black hair.

"I'll take this…" Szayel reached out and grasped the clipboard easily, thumbing through the pages. "Let me explain." He cleared his throat "Okay. Now, apparently your body is built a different way…" A little lying never hurt anyone.

"That part is obvious."

"Uhm…y-yes…so anyhow…this was probably your first time being sexually active, am I right?"

Ulquiorra crossed his arms, attempting to handle this in the best way he could. "Yes." His tone was unclear.

"Ah…" Szayel nodded "…then that explains everything. I assume that it's safe to say Grimmjow is the father, hm?" he added, in a light mumble "You really shouldn't have let him come inside…tisk, tisk…the introduction of his semen into--"

Ulquiorra tipped his head, making his hair cover his flushed face. "…Yes. That is enough. Please." He had to cut Aporro off from his specification. Also, there was no way Aizen would be brought up at this juncture.

"Aw…it's okay…" Szayel patted Schiffer's hair lightly.

"Do not touch me."

Aporro moved away, in obedience "…of course. I apologize…" There was an awkward iron curtain that separated them; neither party truly fathomed what to utter next.

"I…need to leave!" Ulquiorra stood up quickly, groaning and holding his midsection.

"Easy, easy…" Szayel held a hand out to assist Schiffer. He kindly donated copies of the print-outs and even a little care package he prepared. "Take this, as well. And…if any questions arise, please come back. I need to check back up on you in a couple of weeks or so…"

"Well…how long is this going to last? You failed to tell me that."

"Oh! Everything is down in fine print, of course…but the term period shall be about four months time, give or take."

"Hm. I…believe I need peace to myself, if you don't mind." He numbly walked to the door, arms full of 'goodies'. Before he pushed the door open, Ulquiorra surveyed over his shoulder "…thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Once Ulquiorra had exited the lab in a conspicuous distress, Szayel took a seat at the table and went about his daily reading on pregnancy. Though this was a foreign concept on many levels, the scientist made it his duty to become plentiful with knowledge. Nodding to himself and bookmarking important pages, he barely noticed when someone stormed up to his table.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Szayel looked up through his 'glasses' at the speaker.

"Well...I _did_ believe that I was working on some research." he shifted to peek behind his guest "Hm...seems I've left the door open. Usually, I would ask that you knock first before entering. It...would be most polite of you to do."

"The door was open. So I took the invitation."

"All right." Aporro twirked an eyebrow "So...what can I do for you, Tesla? Not often, do we speak."

"Don't give me that! Acting all cute won't help you now. It may have tricked _him_, but not _me_!"

Szayel coughed, starting to chuckle. "Well! Flattery will get you everywhere! I must say that it's certainly a thing I do best..."

Tesla slammed a fist on the table, which caused Szayel to jump back. "Damn it! Just...stay away from him! You got me?"

"Stay away...from _who_? What are you getting at?" Szayel paused once things set in "Ahhh...so I see now! You...are mad because I've ensnared your love interest? Hm! Well...I have to credit you, that he _is_ quite the lover! Very good kisser too..."

Tesla growled, not doing well at hiding his jealousy. "_Stop that! _ I...don't want to hear about it! Just...leave him _alone_!"

Szayel took the pen he was writing with and nibbled on the end of it lightly. "Ooh...I'm sorry that I am keeping him around. It must be the way I suck his cock _just right_...._just_ how he likes it...Mmm...he really _loves_ it when I do that..." he smiled with the writing utensil between his teeth "...never once, has he ever made mention of _you_. Pity, darling..."

Tesla couldn't take it anymore. Szayel was a pretty little creep and he was unable to stand that his Nnoitra-sama spent so much time with him. It was disgusting! He'll make certain that, in the end, Nnoitra would be _his_! "You don't even care about him! You're...just _using_ him because...he'll sleep with you!" Tesla grabbed Aporro by the collar of his top.

Szayel sighed, acting as if he were bored; he peeled Tesla's fingers away from his neck. "Now look here..." he pushed him away with the pen "...I'll admit that at first...it was like that. Why? Because I knew he felt the same way about me. And...I am not one to get myself hurt over something that could be turned into my own favor. However...I'll say I grew to like him. He's rather nice to have around. Not really boyfriend material...but he is slowly working his way up there. If you _had_ to know."

Tesla frowned, disliking that answer. "I knew there was no use! You're...a freak!" he pivoted around in the opposite direction, fleeing the scene. He would do nothing reckless, since it would probably get him into a trouble that was not worth it.

"Hmp. Sorry I can fuck him and you can't! I'll send you a postcard next time!" Szayel wanted the last word and was pleased with himself about that.

Several minutes later, once Aporro settled back in, he tried reading once again. Tesla, huh? He...just could not get that off the brain. His fingers roamed the pages of books, and his eyes scanned the buzzing screens of computers, but his mind was stuck in one place. His back was turned to the door, which was still granting access to the general public, and sighed lightly. Nothing was going to get any simpler from this point on.

"Hey…" a set of long fingers closed over his tense shoulders.

"Ah!" this was twice today that he was caught off balance "Ugh…Nnoitra. At least it's just _you_ this time…"

The Fifth took a seat next to Szayel, curving his lips into a unique frown. "The hell's _that _supposed t'mean?"

"What that _means_…" he slanted his view to match Jiruga's "…is I've been taking visits all day long."

"Yea, I saw. So…we gonna talk about that?"

"Later. But firstly…you really ought to get a leash for your boy..."

"What boy? Who?"

"Tesla, you idiot! Who _else_ would I be talking about?! He's obviously in love with you. Or…did you fail to notice that as well?"

Nnoitra rubbed his chin. "Ya…really think that?"

Szayel swatted Jiruga with a notebook to the face, flaunting his irritation "YES! How can you _not_ see it? He…just came in here, as a matter of fact, and seriously _told_ me to stay away from you! Those…were his very words! What more proof would I _need_?!"

Nnoitra laughed "Aw…damn. Never woulda guessed I'd be fought over…"

Aporro crossed his arms and made sure to fling his hair over a shoulder "Hmp. What is there to fight for? I've already won."

Smirking, Nnoitra moved closer to the scientist "Ah…s'that right?"

"Unless you're fucking him and left that bit of information out."

"No way! I wouldn't do that…"

Szayel watched the other from the corner of his eye "You'd _better_ not…"

"C'mon…'ya know I've only been fuckin' _you_…" he nipped at Szayel's neck.

"Good. Now I need your help with some experiments."

Nnoitra groaned, sinking down into his chair. "Ugh! Do I hafta?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra had been excused from Szayel's lab, and currently found himself in Grimmjow's room. It was a place where he resided often; everything there put him at ease. Schiffer sat down, feeling the mattress heave under his weight; he blushed. Was...he truly getting that heavy? Exhaling a weak puff of air, he held one of the pieces of paper out and read it once again.

_Precautions to take while Pregnant. _

Ulquiorra visibly cringed at the word. How awful this was! He hated to be reminded of his new condition. Sighing, he resumed the reading.

_Consume much fiber, nutrients, and drink plenty of fluids. Rest well and face your normal routine with care. Do not over-exert yourself. _

_Refrain from having sexual intercourse. If you decide to participate, then please take much discretion. Below, are suggested positions that work best with pregnancy. _

His flush deepened, making him glad he was alone. Sex? While...expecting? He refused to use the P-word. It was terrible. Grimmjow and himself had been involving themselves with ample amounts of sexual activity. Was it really dangerous? What was he supposed to tell his lover? More importantly, what was he going to explain to Aizen once things progressed? He could not hide this forever.

Groaning, he rubbed at his abdomen and then yanked his hand away as if he had scorched it on something hot. There was a child in there! How frightening! His eyes shifted downward to stare at his bulge questionably. Could it be Grimmjow's baby? Or, even worse, Aizen's? Thankfully, there was a tiny chance of it being Aizen's...but there was still the possibility.

Stopping his thoughts, much to his relief, rumbled a familiar groan and door slam.

"Ugh!"

"Grimmjow...could you not close the door so loudly?" he put the papers away for now, and looked up at him tiredly "...come sit down, and tell me about your day."

"It was fuckin' stupid!" he practically dove onto the bed and pounced Ulquiorra to kiss him sloppily. Grimmjow pulled back afterward and stared at his lover. Both Espada's noses were touching, Ulquiorra panting lightly, and their eyes were searching one another.

"Was it really that bad?" Schiffer asked in a whisper.

"Hmp!" Jeagerjaques crushed their lips together and scooted his small lover against the wall. Kissing back and whining quietly, Ulquiorra rubbed his tongue against Grimmjow's. He felt so lost, and unable to act as he usually would. Was this new predicament honestly taking such a toll on his body, causing him to lose control?

"Aah..." Ulquiorra moaned, once Grimmjow palmed his growing erection. "N...no..."

"Ooh...c'mon...baby...be loud for me...I love that..." he tugged at Schiffer's bottom lip with his teeth, licking it as well.

"We...can't..." he gasped, attempting to move out of the sexta's possessive hold.

"Why not?" he kissed Ulquiorra's tender lips, curiously. "My cock's already so hard..."

"Ssh...please..." he gently set his opened hands atop of Grimmjow's tanned chest. "Maybe later..." he lied.

"Baaaaabe..."

"Shush..." he placed a finger over Grimmjow's mouth. "How about you talk to me about your day? I...know Aizen-sama asked for your presence..."

The sexta groaned, throwing off his jacket which hit the wall, and laid back. He crossed his arms stubbornly and his eyeballs were fixed on the egg coloured ceiling tiles. They were cracked a bit and needed a new paint job. Grimmjow ceased to notice this until now. "...yea, he did." the sexta finally spoke, still observing the tiles.

"And...what was the outcome?" Ulquiorra crawled over to Jeagerjaques, getting as comfortable as he could, and un-crossed his lover's arms.

"Eh..." his lips twitched into an unsettling frown "...he's a fuckin' asshole. That's what he is."

"Well...I get that. Just...what happened? Are you in a trouble of some sort?" he reached upward, allowing his finger to draw little lines across Grimmjow's cheek. The Sixth's bright blue eyes wandered down to watch Ulquiorra; his face remained in its upturned posture. Schiffer looked so...beautiful, so gorgeous. His irises, the perfect shade of emerald, twinkled with the lighting and his black blades of hair hung over them almost...playfully. It was very enticing, to say the least.

"You'll never fuckin' guess..."

Ulquiorra blinked "Of...course. That is why I am asking you."

"Ugh! He fuckin' paired me up with that asshole _Tousen_ of all fuckin' people! Can 'ya _believe_ that?!" he sat up abruptly, which startled Ulquiorra.

"Aah...All right, then. Settle down. It could be worse, couldn't it?" he pushed Grimmjow back smoothly, kissing him on the neck to calm him.

"Yea _right_! Ya wanna know what else?"

"Hm?"

"He's got me followin' him around...tryin' to get me to learn all this stupid shit, right? And _then_ here comes that little fag boy Wonderweiss..."

"Grimmjow..."

"WHAT?"

"How are you so sure? And...you cannot use that word so roughly. You know better than that."

"Well, he is."

"And you aren't?"

Grimmjow's cheeks lit up. "Heyy! I...I am _not_!"

"Answer this then. You and I are together, yes?" Ulquiorra traced around one of Grimmjow's nipples with leisure.

"Yea, so?"

"And we are both males."

"Okay...shut _up_!"

"But is that not the meaning of that word?"

"Well it 'aint like I'm around here lookin' at everyone's cocks or somethin' like I wanna piece!"

Ulquiorra sighed, knowing that if he continued to point out how many faults there were in Grimmjow's logic, then this could go on for quite some time. "Fine, that is enough. Go on, now. Tousen was teaching you something, and that boy came along, correct?"

"Yea...'an then he wasted no damn time t'hug up all over Tousen. How gross! They _gotta_ be fuckin'...it's so obvious..."

"Do not judge. Perhaps, someone may find it unappealing that _we_ are together in such a way..."

"Ha! Yea right, babe. We're fuckin' _hot_!"

"Hm...if you say so." Ulquiorra took Grimmjow's hand, lacing their fingers together as he listened.

"I do. So...anyways...that little brat came along, and fuckin' Tousen was there talkin' about how pure 'an great the little shit was, 'an how I could actually _learn_ somethin' from him!"

"Anything may be possible..."

"Babe! Who's fuckin' side are 'ya on here?" he frowned and grabbed Ulquiorra's face in his hands, kissing him harshly. Once he felt that he got his objective across, Grimmjow pulled back to leave his lover breathless. "And he had the nerve t'call me a cock-sucker before! That bratty little shit!"

"Isn't that...what you do, though?" Schiffer did not realize how the word was a slander.

"Ulquiorra! What the _fuck_?!" Grimmjow's mouth was wide open. The smaller sat there, viewing him with attentive eyes. It had been quite some time since Grimmjow used his actual name aside from 'babe', 'baby', 'Ulqui', or 'sexy'. Lately, he'd been picking up a lot on slang terms from his vulgar partner.

"I...am sorry to have upset you. That word...is an insult?"

"Uh...YEA."

"How are you offended by this, if you have willingly participated in the aforementioned activity?"

"Can we _not_ talk about this?"

"I believe you started it?"

"So what? Now we're talkin' about somethin' else..."

Ulquiorra sighed and unzipped his top a little bit. To him, the room was warm and his pale cheeks were tinged pink. His gaze slipped to the window, where he stared at it longingly. Truly, all he wanted at that moment was a nice, fresh, breeze of air; for it to caress his skin generously and cure him of this annoying heat wave.

"Ya okay, baby?" Grimmjow asked, touching the Fourth's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Just...a bit warm. That's all."

"Need help?" Jeagerjaques moved his hand over Schiffer's in order to pull down the zipper some more.

"N-no! Wait..." Ulquiorra slapped his lover's hand away, looking terrified.

"H-hey! I...jus' wanted to help 'ya...damn!"

"I...apologize. It's...just that I am...self-conscious..."

Grimmjow snorted "Since when? This mornin' we had no problems fuckin' with no clothes on..."

"Well...everything is different now."

"Uh...how?"

Ulquiorra bit on his lower lip nervously, and clasped his hands over his barely protruding abdomen. In what way could he bring this up without causing a huge scene?

"Babe...I already told 'ya I don't care if you're gettin' kinda fat...I still think 'ya look great!"

His flush stung hotter, and he bowed his head. "I thank you...but...I am gaining weight for an entirely different, and...unusual reason...I....just hope you can understand..."

"I...uh...okay?"

"Grimmjow..." he looked up at him with shockingly moist eyes "...there is something I need to tell you..."

_END CHAPTER TEN!!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well!

How was it?

Am I doing okay with this, so far?

I'd like to think I am handling it well.

Poor Ulquiorra. In case you don't really get it, he is acting that way because of the raging hormones taking over. So...I hope that is not too creepy. Just...trying to create some sort of believable plot-line here. Or...as believable as it would get! -laugh-

For the pregnancy...since I am making the rules here...I will have it shorter than the average 9 month time span. Since, in my opinion, the baby will develop quicker in the womb than a human one would. Eh...I will elaborate more on that next chapter.

And who thought Grimmjow was going to get off easily, with no type of punishment? Ha! Well...let him be thankful Aizen was not as cruel as he COULD have been. Maybe in some later chapters, we'll see that? Eh? (I'll credit PurpleAvacado here. It was in my original plans to take the fic in that direction...but great minds think alike! Cheers, dear)

SORRY about the huge fluff between Grim and Ulqui. But...it was overdue. So..there you have it. They are official now.

Anyone like Szayel? I know I did! He was fabulous to write! Just wanted to toss that out in the open. (for you, Kimi-chan (my personal Szayel), I made him extra fantastic!)

Oh, and about Tesla...he always seemed like he was completely gay for Nnoitra. So...that just made sense to me.

What were your favorite parts? I have so much GOLD in this chapter! I'm so proud!

LEAVE REVIEWS FOR ME PLEASE! I love responding to them!

Next update in about a week!

xoxo

-Yu


	11. Chapter 11 Revelations

CHAPTER ELEVEN!

Wow. First and Foremost....SORRY about the late update! I was really aiming for Saturday, but did not get around to uploading until today. Sorry everyone. Life has been throwing bunches of lemons (not the good kind) at me...and I have been doing my best at making lemonade. I know you all should understand. Right? :]

I'll make this opening short and sweet.

Thanks SO MUCH for sticking around, reading, and reviewing. Cheers.

I really, times a thousand, appreciate that.

Rating for this chapter is MA. Just to be on the safe side, there is talk of sex...graphic nudity...and a lot of cursing in this chapter. (Go figure. It's Grimmjow) So, if you are new, and...have not noticed I write a lot of that...you have been warned.

A special thanks to my personal Szayel-chan for helping me out and keeping me sane. Thanks babe.

Sorry if there are mistakes or errors. I still proofread it myself.

Anyhow...ENJOY this new post!

ANGST AHOY! -toot toot-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow sat up a little bit, sensing the awful feeling that generated from Ulquiorra's reiatsu; something was wrong. The spiritual energy grasped Grimmjow by the throat, just about, and gagged him until he began to grow ill. This sensation was difficult to fight against. "Hey...calm down first. Y'dun gotta tell me right away if it's botherin' ya like this. Why dun ya--"

Ulquiorra cut him off, shaking his soft and dark locks of hair. "No. I...need to tell you now. Please..."

Jeagerjaques blinked and backed away. "Uh...oh..kay? Whatever...knock yourself out, I guess..."

Nodding silently, Ulquiorra released a very heavy and uneven sigh. He then reached forward to clasp his lover's hands for comfort. "I...saw Szayel today..."

Before Schiffer could explain any further, Grimmjow blurted "You two didn't FUCK did 'ya?" his countenance was one of anger and disgust.

The Cuarta frowned deeply and shoved the sexta's hands away. "What...does that have to do with my weight? Honestly! You...I cannot believe you...I...have something incredibly difficult to reveal to you...and this is how you treat me?" the obscure hormones raged inside of Ulquiorra, causing him to turn his face away to hide the couple of tears that broke free. Those tears, small as they were, dropped heavily from their origin. Though it was a mute development, those tiny secretions fell as if they were massive tons of volume. Ulquiorra was certain that he'd forgotten what it was like to _feel_ again...to express the inner sensation. It seemed that his condition dug that up from corners which were previously sautered shut. Grimmjow was utterly shocked from the exhibit. Stupefied, even. Was...Ulquiorra crying? Wow. He really messed up _this _time!

"Shit..." Grimmjow muttered, crawling close and holding his lover's beautiful face in his palms. "I...hey...dun do that..." he wiped at the wet green eyes. "Ugh...okay, I fucked up." he stared right into those endless forest pools that drowned him out "...jus' quit that 'an tell me what's wrong..."

Ulquiorra gazed at him helplessly; he felt so small and pathetic. As if it were instinctive, Ulquiorra enclosed the pesky space between the two of them, imploring Grimmjow with his lips to, by chance, understand the problem. After their kissing slowed down to a halt, Ulquiorra exhaled wearily and gained possession of the sexta's hands once more.

"So...y'gonna tell me now, babe? We okay?"

"Yes..." he bit at his lip; a new habit he'd acquired recently "Grimmjow...I..." the last of his sentence choked out in a whisper "...am carrying a child inside of me." Promptly after confessing this, Schiffer turned his head away in shame.

Grimmjow appeared to be frozen in time. "H...huh?" his lips moved, but the rest of him was entirely motionless. His cerulean orbs, usually full of much life, were dull and sunken. It was an eerie picture, to say the least.

"Honestly...it's true. I...it all makes sense now...everything..." he squeezed his partner's hands, with hopes to bring him back to life. Grimmjow remained silent and did not make any moves. "Please...say something..."

"Uh..." he, at long last, faded back into this dimension. His face's colour returned, as did his eyes. The sexta blinked once, and the room metamorphosed from a dark, relentless, pit...back into its homely structure. "Okay...babe. You're...jokin', right?" he laughed nervously "...right?" Ulquiorra stared at him, vacant as ever with the quiescence to match "...I mean...HOW?"

"Simple...I went and had tests performed on me. These are the results..." he propped the notebook and folders in Grimmjow's lap "...and there is an additional pamphlet here that says..."

"This is bullshit!" the sexta spliced, with an ill-tempered fashion; he shoved the papers away. "I dun wanna see that shit. Yer _kiddin'_ me! That...that fuckin' jerk Szayel! Don't ya see what he's tryin' to do??"

Ulquiorra's lips twisted into an indignant scowl. "How can you be so dense? You...still want to believe Szayel is out to get me? Hm. Honestly, Grimmjow. Being jealous is one thing...but bringing your idiocy to a whole new level is purely astounding!" He dumped the papers back into Grimmjow's lap, trembling a little "Just...read these. I mean..._look_ at me." he yanked his top up to unveil his inflated abdomen. "...is this normal to you? Is this a result of Szayel trying to 'get' me? Tell me, Grimmjow...TELL ME." his eyes were nebulous and narrowed, demanding an answer.

"Uh...shit...calm down, babe. I...I dunno...I mean..what the fuck do ya WANT me to say?" Jeagerjaques was unsure of how to react or reply to any of this, so he decided to actually read some of the test results over.

"Well...something that isn't absent-minded, would be nice. At first I thought it was some sort of...virus...or bodily infection, but no. Now that I've seen all of this information, it is perfectly clear to me now."

Jeagerjaques' hand was losing its steadiness and his jaw was tight; a cold sweat lingered on his brow. Could...this be true? "Man, I don't understand this shit! It's fucked up! Fuck this!" he started to crumple the papers up, but Ulquiorra was swift to stop him.

"Give me those. Do not defile these!" he, still frowning, sorted through the sheets of paper and filed them back into the rightful order.

A thick and discomposed atmosphere draped over the two of them like a well made blanket, as neither spoke one word for several minutes. Ulquiorra was trembling and breathing heavier than he commonly would. None of this made the best of sense, but at least the puzzle pieces were finally fitting together. Schiffer was not at all eagerly compliant about any of this, and did not occupy any excitement to be the host of a little spawn.

"So..yer a chick all along? Heh...I knew I wasn't gay..." Grimmjow broke the silence with what Ulquiorra hoped to be a jest.

"_No_, Grimmjow. I am still male. Very much so, if you couldn't tell. Please...do not make this any harder on me than it already is. Do not make jokes out of this. I appreciate your trying to lighten the mood. I...just seem to have a female reproductive organ inside of me. Along with...other things I may not be aware of."

The news was still new and did not sink in with the sexta Espada quite yet. "Uh...well fuck. This shit jus' don't happen every day y'know?"

"Of course"

"So..." he reached out to grope Ulquiorra's chest "...will ya get tits now, too? I'll admit, that'd be kinda hot..."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, this is a command from a higher ranked official to cease your foul-brained comments. NOW." Ulquiorra's irises burned dark, piercing through the sexta effortlessly, like a knife, as if he were crafted from a mound of jelly. "I...I..." he made a sound of distress "...has it settled in that you will probably be a _father_ soon? Could...you at least try to think correctly...and act more responsibly to make up for the critical change in our lives?"

The f-word (surprisingly, in his case, not the word 'fuck') smacked Grimmjow over with a severe aptitude.

His eyes widened and he moved away from Schiffer, experiencing a light, but painful, blush. "Ah...I...fuck...gotta go." he jumped up, causing the bed to spring in response of his body's removal. "I can't fuckin' deal with this shit! This...is so fuckin' stupid!" he lept for the door, not minding to put on his jacket, which laid in a forgotten heap against the wall, as he left.

"W-wait...Grimmjow...don't...go..." For the first time in ages, Ulquiorra coughed from the lump in his throat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow was simply furious. His blue hair appeared to be disheveled as he stormed through the hallways; it stuck to his face. The sexta Espada ignored anyone he passed, making certain that Szayel's lab would be his only destination. "Stupid…pink-haired…pansy…" he muttered under his breath.

The night had crept up on Hueco Mundo, since the only source of illumination was the usual dim lighting. Once finally reaching his target location, Grimmjow groaned. His eyes traveled to the window, gazing out of it momentarily. Could all of this be true? Could…he be a father soon? He growled. "Ugh...this's fucked up…" Once he raised his hand to open the door, he heard some recognizable sounds. Before doing anything, he immediately halted and a devious smirk broke out onto his face. Pressing his ear against the wooden barrier, he listened in for a moment.

"O-Ooh…N…Nnoitra-sama…Ahh…f-fuck me faster…please…." One could hear noises, such as equipment rattling and even a broken test tube as it hit the floor. Its broken shards went unnoticed, spreading about the ground, as the two participants continued in their lustful activity.

"Aah…d-damn babe…yer so…pretty…gonna fuck y'so good…"

It took every ounce of strength for Grimmjow not to bust out laughing. What?! Szayel and Nnoitra? Together? Wow! Damn, this was an excellent source of payback! Being right on time, as usual, Grimmjow swung the door wide open with pride.

"HEY y'asshole, Szayel!! I gotta talk to ya!!" he stood there with a hand on his hip and a gigantic grin adorning his bronzed face. This was just the type of thing he lived for.

"G-Grimmjow!! Y…you MORON! GET OUT of here!!!" Szayel was leaning back against a lab table, Nnoitra inside of him, and barely clothed "…have you NO decency? There IS such a thing as knocking!!" His hair was messy, pink strands all over his face, and his hakama was bunched up around his ankles.

Grimmjow eased himself against the door frame, looking ever so pleased. "Ha! Well...I guess ya shouldn't be fuckin' where people can jus' walk in, right?"

Szayel snatched for the nearest article of clothing nearby so that he could cover himself as best as possible. "Grimmjow! I...am NOT asking again! LEAVE NOW!" The poor scientist was blushing furiously. It was so bad that his cheeks were pulsing. Nnoitra did not seem very affected by any of this, which flustered Aporro even further.

"Damn...ya 'aint gonna ask for a threesome? I'm hurt..."

"GRIMMJOW..." Szayel tried to move, but Nnoitra held him down with a smirk on his face. He thought it was amusing to see Szayel like this.

"Fine...I'll go. Whatever. Guess I'll jus' go do some better shit..." as he was departing, he commented "Oh, 'an see? Your finally gettin' some ass, Nnoitra! Good job man!"

If he couldn't interrogate that prissy boy Szayel, then at least he got to embarrass him. One point for Grimmjow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra finally got himself together after Grimmjow scattered away in the cowardly fashion that he did. The Fourth sighed and looked himself over in the mirror just once. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken, and it carried the fragrance of his lover's shampoo. Tying his hakama neatly, Ulquiorra blandly surveyed his reflection. The mirror shimmered as Ulquiorra moved from the path of light he blocked which emitted from the bedside lamp. He squinted his eyes and rubbed a small towel through his hair, harnessing some sort of effort to dry it.

Once he believed he was in pristine order, Ulquiorra took a stride backward and patted his abdomen gently. It did not appear to be obvious since his coat was long, flowing, and loose around him. Though he understood that when the time passed against his favor, this would be something he could not conceal so easily. His melancholy orbs traveled to spy at the wretched swell of his middle yet again, to ponder. If things were to happen for a logical deduction, then why did fate select _him_? Was there a reason why he was created in a form such as this? Why him? Why...anything? There were dozens of questions, lined up perpetually, that were begging to be answered. However, Ulquiorra had not one word to fill in that could be a refreshing compensation.

As he sluggishly spun around to grab the copies of test results he had asked Szayel to make, Ulquiorra spotted one wad of clothing that was rumpled on the floor. Carefully, he knelt to pick it up and snuggle it in his arms. Shakily taking in the scent, Schiffer could feel his insides moving around as if something was pacified. This sensation startled him and he reflexively withdrew himself from Grimmjow's jacket. How strange. It...couldn't be? Could it?

Shaking his head, Ulquiorra made it to his feet, gradually, and folded his lover's jacket neatly on the bed. He needed to go speak with Aizen-sama while Grimmjow was away. This...would be his only chance.

----------------------------------------------------

Sosuke Aizen was seated, by himself, and he nodded at Ulquiorra as he bowed respectively.

"Ah, yes. Ulquiorra, I was expecting you."

"Thank you sir..." his voice was flat, but audible "...I wish to...bring something to your attention. It is rather important...and I seek your command on what should be done."

"Well, you have my complete attention."

"With all due respect, I ask that you take me seriously when I say this...sir."

Aizen raised one of his eyebrows "Hm. Well, certainly. I would handle it no other way."

"Thank you." Ulquiorra, maintaining an excellent composure to his lord, respired a silent puff of air. "I...have been experiencing changes in my body, as you know, and when I decided it was time to investigate, as the condition was not ceasing, I...went and saw Szayel Aporro."

"Of course. Who better than him, to offer an aid."

"Yes, sir. Once he had...performed tests on me, he was able to diagnose me with a condition that would be my absolute last theory." he stepped close to hand Aizen the copies of the tests he had brought along "...it seems that I am..."

Quickly reading over the words, Aizen finished the statement "...with _child_?" He pretended to sound shocked at this.

"Y-yes sir..." he bowed his head, trying his damnedest to keep everything together.

"But how?" Aizen wanted to perform a convincing act.

"Well...that is what I am not perfectly clear on. I...wish I knew. Szayel told me that it has something to do with how my body was made. I believe this entire deal is absurd."

"Is that right?" Aizen smirked. He should have known Szayel would be sneaky enough to come up with a decent excuse of that caliber to side track Ulquiorra. It was perfect. Who would dare challenge that? He read over the script on the pieces of paper. Wow, he even made it look one hundred percent legit. He could hardly get angry with him about this. "Now, now. There...is no reason to be distraught over it all. I...think that the child could be useful for us. Especially, since he will grow to be strong...considering his genetic makeup."

"Sir, forgive me...but how are you so certain it will be male?" There were always possibilities...

"Do not question me, Ulquiorra."

"Yes sir." he bowed apologetically.

"Now...with this in mind, I would like you to be on duty as you usually would be. But I am willing to ease up on the strenuous tasks within. Those...shall be reserved for your partner. I plan on dumping plenty of responsibility on him, since...he'll be a father soon." he smiled again "...and I will not be so lenient on him, as for you."

"A-aizen-sama..."

"No. I have made my decision. Thank you, Ulquiorra. You are dismissed. If I need you, I shall be sure to ask."

The Fourth bowed again, staring at his feet. "Yes sir. Thank you."

Sosuke Aizen watched Ulquiorra's petite, retreating, contour and sighed; a hand was in his hair. Aizen was no fool. He knew good and well that there was a chance that child belonged to him. His new project was to investigate and be positive that he was in the clear. He always had his way of prevailing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow stormed back into his room and slammed the door behind him. Fuck everything! Who cares if anyone heard? Then, he realized maybe Ulquiorra was sleeping. His feline eyes searched the room, but found no conformation of his small lover. Where...could he be? Maybe he got upset and went back to his own room? That would be incredibly peculiar, because they practically shared Grimmjow's room together now. The sexta's composure was differential because of the elapsed time, thus giving him space to consider some sort of thought pattern concerning the foregoing announcement. He scooted toward the wall, where the bed rested, and sighed. Grimmjow...actually felt a tad guilty for blowing up at his pregnant lover. Pregnant. Grimmjow sneered at this revolting word. "This shit can't be true..." he lazily turned his head to the side, noticing that Ulquiorra left his care-items neatly on the mattress. Certainly, just because something was written down in fine print did not mean that it could be valid. Once he was able to feel more evident toward the distasteful idea, Grimmjow had serious plans to corner Szayel and get some real information out of him.

As Grimmjow skimmed through some of the weird text and image articles inside Ulquiorra's pamphlets, the sexta learned some things he....really could have gone without. "Ew! What the fuck? They..._do_ that??" he held the pictures of infants up closer to his face, eyes scopic, to get a better look. "Whoa! That's fucked up shit...ugh..." he threw those papers across the room, getting rid of them. He shivered and clawed at his own face from everything he freshly bore witness to. "Fuckin gross! Ugh...what else is in here?" he carelessly dumped the contents of the little bag out over his lap. Nothing very appealing tumbled out, with the exception of three exquisitely wrapped gold items. Of course, their packaging interested the sexta. Being sure not to discard any time, Grimmjow held one up with his thumb and forefinger and even felt so inclined to sniff at it. "What th' hell?" he eyed it suspiciously and turned it over in his hands a few times. It was significantly light weight and...delicate. What caught his attention was a set of directions that was taped to the back of one of them. Picking this up as well, he unfolded the paper to be presented with mainly a pictorial diagram. Which was good in his case, since the least amount of words would be more suiting. Once Grimmjow figured out what these were used for, his cheeks tingled and filled out with a nice blush after a while. "Ahh! That...that...fuckin' pervert, Szayel! What's he tryin t'say?!" Jeagerjaques was a thousand forms of relieved that he was by himself during this horrific discovery. "Who needs directions for these?" he shoved the paper out of view and ripped open the square shaped wrapper which said 'Large-sized'. Szayel meant to be crafty by donating the big condoms, wanting them to be too roomy for the sexta Espada; he thought that was a good course of action. After several moments of fumbling around with the slick and, in his personal opinion, slimy, O-shaped object, Grimmjow peeked at the instructions. "Oh..." he mumbled, unrolling the sheath onto himself. Once this was achieved, he sat there and looked down at his cock. "Somethin aint right here...this feels funny..." he spoke to himself, as he was doing this entire time. The condom fit tightly and it was definitely not comfortable. Grimmjow snatched up the directions angrily and read some of the words. In smaller print, there was something he'd missed. _"Put on the condom when the penis is fully erect."_

"Godamn it!" he growled and yanked the offending material off of him. How was he supposed to know you waited to get hard before putting it on? Grimmjow grabbed another of the golden packages and tore it open. Before doing anything else, he made a face. "Oh yea..." he set the condom down and looked around, as if anyone would be near. Then he gulped and shut his eyes. "Okay..." he breathed, trying to convince himself that he was not a wimp for doing this. Eyelids still shut, the sexta reclined back against the wall and wrapped his hand around his manhood. He tried to think of scenarios that would increase the desired blood flow to his dick, as he moved his hand up and down. His cheeks were heated up and his lip twitched as he imagined the last time he and Ulquiorra had sex. (Which was earlier that day)

_"A-ah...G..Grimmjow...just...like...that..." Ulquiorra arched his back and opened his legs so Jeagerjaques could slide himself deeper. "Y-yes..."_

Before he realized it, Grimmjow's cock was engorged, throbbing, and ready to go. Damn, once it came to Ulquiorra it certainly did not take much. As if he were doing something wrong, the sexta gasped and drew his hand away. "Shit..." he cursed, tugging the condom out of its home. Wanting to get it right this time around, Grimmjow unrolled the latex object right over the wide tip of his erection. So far, so good. Just as he went to cover the rest of his length at the base, the condom, as constricting as could be, snapped. Grimmjow's eyes popped open once this happened. Was...it supposed to be like this? "What the fuck?!" he asked the air. "Argh!" he gawked at the sight of the mangled condom clutching his erection.

Before Grimmjow could do anymore, the door to his room swung open and Ulquiorra coughed at what he interrupted.

"I...uh...broke it?" the sexta lowered his head with defeat.

"Broke what?" Ulquiorra closed and locked the door, walking over to his partner.

"These things..." Grimmjow held up one of the wrappers. Ulquiorra reached for it and examined the item thoroughly. "Yer 'posed to use 'em when ya fuck...I guess?"

"I...see..." he tried not to stare at Grimmjow's full erection, which still had the damaged condom hanging on it.

"Yea...they suck! 'An...looks like my cocks too big for 'em..."

Ulquiorra felt a crimson glow stinging at his face. "I...s-see..."

"Yea...guess we aint gonna use 'em then..."

Reality finally dawned upon Ulquiorra. His pamphlets and papers were strewn about the room, the small bag was lying on the edge of the bed just waiting to fall over, and there seemed to be another one of those sex-sheaths crumpled up next to his lover. "Grimmjow! Were you going through my stuff without asking? I...you were! And...look at you! You...even have no shame that you managed to successfully abuse those novelty objects! Whether it was intentional or not...is beyond my knowledge!"

Grimmjow held up his hands defensively "Hey, hey...babe...calm down...uh...I can explain..."

Ulquiorra tapped his foot, waiting for a justification "All right. Go on."

"Uh...ya see...I was kinda sorta...bored a little bit 'an...well it's YOUR fault ya left your stuff out everywhere so I could see!" he puffed out his chest and then peeled the remainder of the dead condom off of his dick, which had decreased from its previous erect state.

"Oh? So you just wish to turn your faults on me? How typical. I should have expected no less from you" Ulquiorra shifted his pose and crossed his arms, glaring at Grimmjow. Why did he have to be so attached to this imbecile?

"Babe...jus' stop bein' so mad 'an c'mere..."

Ulquiorra groaned and very hesitantly sat next to his lover. He was exhausted, to say the least, and in a daze from his chat with Aizen. "Why should I?" he rested his head against Grimmjow's shoulder "You...thought it was in your best interest to rip roar through my things, and not even put them back as they were found. And earlier, you acted rashly when I told you that I've been inseminated..."

"H-hey! Shut up!" he covered Ulquiorra's mouth with the palm of his hand. "We aint gonna talk about this right now..."

Ulquiorra's brow narrowed and he grabbed the sexta's wrist with his fingers, shoving the hand away. "_Yes_. We are. It is not going to disappear, you know? In fact, I am going to get larger...according to those papers..."

"Ugh! Quit fuckin' talkin about those _stupid _papers! Yea, like that shits real accurate..."

"Grimmjow. Have you no sense? What more proof would you _need_? Would you like to be present at my...erm...what was the term...ultrasound?"

"The hell's that?"

"It...is when...well the easiest way to describe it to you, would be..." he sighed "...it is when you could be able to see what is inside of me, better than those X-ray readings."

"Oh..." he was silent for a moment.

"So will you be more responsible? If not for me...then the...child?" Ulquiorra took Grimmjow's hand and placed it over his swollen mid-section. Jeagerjaques snarled as his body betrayed him, causing his cheeks to flush.

"Hey!" he wrenched his hand from Ulquiorra's light touch "Stop that! I...dun wanna talk about it!"

"Oh, what? So...would it make you feel better if it wasn't yours?" Ulquiorra hinted angrily, wondering if the sexta would even be perceptive on that. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about anything at all!"

"What the hell's that s'posed to mean? Ugh! 'Course I...erm...wanna be the dad." He turned his reddened face away once that nervous sensation sprinkled over him. The clue soared directly over Grimmjow's head. He simply thought Ulquiorra was just trying to be mean and make him feel bad. "Uh...I'll be back later..." he tugged his hakama up and tied it all in one sloppy motion as he went for the door. Schiffer was too tired at all to give forth any weak attempt at stopping his lover from exiting the room.

"Not again..." he whispered to those blank walls, which heard and saw it all. There was nothing. Nothing but himself...those forgotten pages of text, and the trash that lingered. Hopefully...Grimmjow would come back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow plunked his body down into a chair that was part of the lounge, being as boisterous as he pleased. Nnoitra, who was rummaging through one of the cabinets, turned to view over his shoulder.

"Eh? What th' hell _you_ doin in here this late?" he was cradling a bottle of liquor in his arms.

"Man...Shouldn't I be askin' ya the same question?"

"I guess..." he sat down beside the sexta."...looks like y'need this more than me?"

"Yea, bring it on..." Grimmjow stretched backward, extending his arms behind his head.

"So where's yer jacket?" Nnoitra nodded at the other Espada's unclad chest.

"Uh?" Jeagerjaques peered down at himself and then elevated his irises to meet Jiruga's "...man, your kinda soundin' like _him_ now..."

"Like...who?"

"Ulquiorra..."

"Oh. Uhm...so that's why yer all pissed off? Havin a lover's spat?"

"Ugh...man..." he went for one of the shot glasses that was full and prepared for him "...if I tell ya somethin'...ya better not fuckin' say a godamned _word_..."

Nnoitra blinked "Uh...okay?"

"Ya fuckin' swear?"

"Yea, I swear dammit..."

"Kay..." he gulped the liquor and wiped his lips "...I knocked up Ulqui..."

Nnoitra just laughed and shook his head "So? I already knew 'bout that..."

"WHAT?" he grabbed Nnoitra by the shoulders and started to shake him. "What the fuck?! How?!"

"Hey...don't be a dick! Lemme go 'an I'll tell ya!"

Grimmjow scowled and did as he was told "Okay spill that shit. NOW."

"Yo, chill out..." he inhaled another shot of liquor "...okay. Well...I've been Szayel's lab rat 'an he's been fillin' me in on all that shit, pretty much. But we aint runnin' around tellin' everyone. He said that shits gotta be...confidential, or whatever..."

Everything, but one minor detail, was lost on Grimmjow. "Wait...so your Szayel's bitch now?"

"HUH? What th' hell? Uh...NO!" he growled and sucked down one more shot "...I jus' been helpin him!"

"Yea...I saw that earlier..." the sexta smirked. "So...how's that goin for ya? Looks like that won't the first time 'yall fucked..."

"Eh, whatever. DON'T fuckin' say shit 'bout that though..."

"So ya like cocks now or what?"

"Uh...I dunno."

"C'mon. Admit that shit. It aint bad after a while."

"Shut up!" Nnoitra was blushing now, feeling awkward "...I said I dunno!"

"Look...it's jus' you 'an me here...c'mon...tell me..." Grimmjow leaned in closer, teetering on his elbows. "I mean...ya gotta like it enough t'be fuckin another guy 'an all..."

"Okay...I'll admit it. I like fuckin' Szayel. It feels good. His ass is tight. You were right 'bout how tight a'ass is t'fuck..." he rubbed at his face. "He's real pretty too..."

Grimmjow turned his nose up and sneered "Eh...not as good as Ulqui. He's better."

"No way! He prolly jus' lays there 'an lets ya fuck him. Szayel _loves_ when I do it to'm...'an he's real loud too!"

"Fuck you! Ulqui fuckin' loves that shit too! He always tells me how hard he wants it...'an how deep he can take it...beat that!"

"Hey! Szayel likes doin' all kinda positions 'an can suck my cock all th' way down his throat! 'An he swallows my cum!" Nnoitra shook the liquor bottle and beamed proudly.

Grimmjow knocked his shot glass against the table's hard and polished surface, indicating that he wanted additional alcohol "Pft! Ya wanna medal for that? How 'bout my cock's too BIG for Ulqui t'deep throat!" He pointed a thumb at his chest, as if he were gloating about such a feat.

"Ha! Ya think _that's_ special? 'Least Szayel can take my cock all th'way in his mouth!"

"Yea, cus your dick's small!"

"Ya kiddin' ? I'll bet mines bigger!"

"Ya wanna compare? I'll whip that shit out right now! I bet when it's limp, it's still bigger!"

"Yea right! Let's see!"

Just as Grimmjow clumsily went to expose himself, another Espada crept into the room.

"Nnoitra, I've been looking all over..." he froze when he noticed the two of them sitting at the table, drinking with one another. "Oh. I....see."

"Heyyy babe! Wanna get fucked?" he laughed "Wait..wait..NO...I meant...like..fucked UP...but if ya wanna fuck...that's cool too!"

Another laugh erupted from Grimmjow as he high-fived his new buddy. "Yea man! Tell 'm like it is!"

Szayel put his hands on his hips and yelled "Oh! You find that funny, Grimmjow? Nobody asked for _your_ opinion of anything!"

"Hey baby..." Nnoitra wobbled to stand "...calm down 'an have a couple drinks wif us..."

"No. I refuse. Not when..." he paused "Oh, nevermind. Just...when you're done, you know where to find me..."

"Hey dun be such'a pansy, Szayel...c'mere 'an hav'a drink wif us." Grimmjow held out his shot glass, as if he were offering it to Aporro. "I gotta talk to ya anyways...bout some stuff..."

"I'd rather not..." the scientist objected, twisting his body away from the unwanted activity. "Nnoitra-sama...come find me later, all right?"

"Ah...fine...be that way..."

Once they were alone again, the two Espada chose to drown themselves in alcohol in order to neglect their troubles. Tomorrow would be a new day, and a presumable fresh start.

--end chapter 11--

-------------------------------------------------------------

Oof.

Is it safe to come out yet?

I hope that was good enough? I...kind of think so!I didn't write nearly as much as I wanted to this time around...I just wanted to get the news out of Ulquiorra and pretty much let the chapter be centered around that.

Before I forget, let me dish out the credit that is deserved for PurpleAvacado (for the NnoitraxSzayel+Grimmjow scene. I thought that was a fantastic idea! Thanks dear. Oh...and the rambling, drunk, Nnoitra. Yay!)

I tried to put enough humor to back up the angst this time. How was it? There was also a little bit of fluff if you were able to pick that out?

I chose to buddy up Grimmjow and Nnoitra in a silly alliance. Semes gotta stick together, right? Hope that wasn't too weird.

And for the condom escapade...that was based off a real life situation. Long story short...I had a partner, in the past, who bursted a large condom in that manner. So, it DOES happen. -laughs- Ah, and I don't assume condoms are seen of or talked about often in Hueco Mundo. So that is pretty explanatory in itself.

Erm...what else needs to be discussed? Oh! OOC. Uh...I don't think it happened, but I am sorry if anyone slipped out of their normal routine. Ulquiorra does not count anymore, to me, because of his unbalanced level of hormones. I just want to emphasize that before anyone runs after me saying OMFG THAT IS SOOO NOT ULQUIORRA OMG OMG OMG WAI WOULD YOU DO THATS??

Okay? :]

Leave me some nice reviews! Love you all. xoxoxo


	12. Chapter 12 Feelings

Hi everyone!

What can I say? It's chapter Twelve!

This is probably the longest chapter so far...and I have no idea why? Hm...

Anyways...I just noticed that I haven't written a lemon in a while, so this installment is nice and juicy for you all! So..the rating is MA/NC-17/XXX/whatever.

Just a warning.

Erm..what else? Oh...there is a teeny anime spoiler in there near the middle, but it's not a huge one. I seriously hope I don't ruin anything for anyone, but I don't know where everyone is with the Bleach universe? I know my best friend was HIGHLY upset with me when I casually said something about Bleach, which I thought everyone knew, but apparently he didn't? (he HATES spoilers!) But..I wasn't trying to do that to him. I...just thought he knew? He is up to date on Bleach as far as the anime goes, but they just have not revealed what I told him yet in the anime. I...knew that, as I watch the anime also, but I just figured he was aware of what I had mentioned? Eh. ANYWAYS. Sorry if I make anyone upset by that. It's tiny, so you might even miss it.

It's still Tuesday! (at least where I am!) So...Yu-san is not a bad person! I made my entry goal! I am posting when I said I would. Just...it may be Wednesday when most of you read it... -__-

LOVE ME.

Anyways...I hope everyone gets a kick out of the new chappy. Writing it was a blast.

Also, no beta reader. So...mistakes may pop up here and there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach! (bloody shame!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daybreak smacked Grimmjow in the face with its gangling and inviting rays of sunlight, causing him to growl and thrash where he was lying in bed. "Grr...wh'time is it?" he sat up and scratched through his own hair, fingertips loitering on his sore temples. He sure felt awful from drinking the previous night, with the headache he'd easily procured. Turning his head to gather a focus of where he was, the Sexta discovered that he was in his own room. He did not remember walking back here...more or less, making it to his bed safely. "Hm..." he noticed a small body resting not far from he; a small body he was actually glad to see. "...Ulquiorra..." he whispered, reaching out to touch that pretty face. The Cuarta did not flinch once, but instead sighed in his slumber. Jeagerjaques watched over his lover, absently stroking through his damp strands of hair. Ulquiorra sure slept heavier...and sweat more now that he was...expecting. Grimmjow frowned and exhaled deeply, positioning himself next to Schiffer's mid-section so he could get a decent viewing of it while his partner proceeded to sleep soundlessly. Ulquiorra's pale abdomen poked out into a small swell, pushing the cloth that covered it away. Almost holding his breath, Grimmjow poked at it curiously. Once nothing happened, he slumped his shoulders and laid his open palm flat over it. His cheeks lit up in response to something so intimate. _' I guess he's right...' _he thought _' that aint no body fat...' _ Jerking his hand away like he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, Grimmjow tore his glance to the window. This was just weird. And...stupid. Why did all the dumb things have to happen to _him_?

Very gradually, Grimmjow's eyes made their way back to Ulquiorra's belly. He was almost addicted to looking at it now, and he felt that he could since it was _his _baby inside there anyways. Failing to realize this, Jeagerjaques' fingers were rubbing little spots on the protruding area with a ghostly interest. It was warm, as if he'd activated something. He even put his ear against the area, trying to listen for anything. In the middle of this, Ulquiorra began to awaken....

His green eyes shimmered from the brightness pouring in from the window, accepting the morning scenery, keeping his body stationary the entire time. Veering downward, his gaze halted at the surprisingly gentle image of Grimmjow tending to his swollen middle. Just..._what_ was he doing? A hot flush burned Ulquiorra's cheeks and he shifted in reflex, causing Grimmjow to tumble over.

"HEY!" he whined, scrambling up to lock eyes with his lover.

"W...what were you..._doing_ to me?" Ulquiorra tried to move his knees up to his chest, but sadly found that he could not.

"I...I wasn't doin' anything!" Grimmjow lied, shutting his rosy face away.

"Yes you were. I saw you. You...were exploring where the child is growing."

"I WAS NOT. That's GROSS!"

"Well, I am sorry. But it seems that you enjoy 'gross' things, hm?"

"Shut UP!" he grasped Schiffer by the shoulders and kissed his mouth fiercely.

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide in shock, but slowly responded to his partner's gesture. He couldn't deny how pleasant it was to have someone to wake up for in the morning...even if this partner was a drunken idiot the night prior. Grimmjow pacified his needs well beyond what the expectations were...and that alone was rather disturbing. "G...grim..." he panted quietly, attempting to break apart for just a minute.

"Yea, what?" the sexta wondered, easing off of the other.

"Good...morning to you, too..." he made a motion with his hands, as if he were brushing dust particles off his chest.

"Heh...ya think I'm done with ya?" Grimmjow lunged forward, sending his lover backwards with a thud.

"G-GRIMMJOW! Be careful!" Ulquiorra's voice carried a lot of worry, which was a rarity, and this alarmed Jeagerjaques. His pale hands cradled at his abdomen, and he glared down at the other Espada.

"Oh...uh...I didn't mean ta..." his face heated up once more and he diverted his irises, feeling shitty about his rambunctious behavior. He couldn't help it though!

"It is fine. I know you cannot control your demeanor...but at least try to..." Ulquiorra sighed and stretched his arm out to brush his fingertips against Grimmjow's tanned cheek.

Jeagerjaques snorted and loomed over Ulquiorra, watching him closely with his bright blue eyes. Ulquiorra stared right back, getting led astray into those sapphire gems that glowed and shone gloriously. He reached up to cup Grimmjow's face as their lips met, his body trembling with splendor, and was willing to indulge. He barely noticed when Grimmjow's hand dipped into his hakama and wrapped his fingers around his manhood. "A-ah!" he hissed, almost kicking his lover away.

"Ssh...it's okay babe..." Grimmjow's voice coaxed, while he moved between Schiffer's legs. In one skillful swoop, the sexta yanked his partner's hakama down, holding the knees apart, and covered Ulquiorra's semi-aroused member into his mouth all the way inside. Ulquiorra's milky complexion bled with an intense flush, trying hard to look away from the alluring sight. It was difficult enough as it was to view over his abdomen since he was flat on his back, but he could see enough. Grimmjow was sucking his cock, still holding his legs apart nice and wide, just going to town with only his mouth; it was amazing. Ulquiorra covered the lower part of his face with the back of his hand and whimpered softly as he felt his cock twitch and become fully erect under Grimmjow's powerful lips and tongue. "Aah...G...Grimmjow..." he strained himself to sit up to have a better view.

Removing his hands from Schiffer's knees, Jeagerjaques retracted himself from Ulquiorra's cock and gripped it tightly at the base. "Ah yea...moan for me baby...nice 'an loud jus' how daddy likes it..." In reaction to the crude remark, Ulquiorra's cheeks pulsed heavier. Does...Grimmjow even realize how _bad_ that sounded, due to their new situation? Did...he mean that or not? Without being able to deliberate this any further, Grimmjow gently pulled back Ulquiorra's foreskin to expose his dark coloured tip. "Fuck, that's so fuckin' hot...damn..." he lapped at the dripping head with his tongue, rolling it very slowly over the sensitive slit.

"Oh!" Ulquiorra shuddered and fell back against the pillow, not planning on moving any time soon.

"That's right...nice 'an loud, baby..." Grimmjow murmured, pumping his lover's cock, unintentionally gluing his attention to the foreskin as it covered and revealed that pretty pink tip each time his hand would do the aforementioned motion.

"Yes..." Ulquiorra encouraged, wanting so much more. "S-suck me..." he was incredulous that his partner's language was rubbing off on him. He blamed it on the heat of the moment.

"Mmm...damn, baby. Talk dirty t'me..." Grimmjow absolutely _loved_ that he was able to swing Ulquiorra into an aroused enough mood to even consider saying such things. As a reward, he moved his hand just a little bit faster.

"Suck..." he panted, arching himself into the much needed caresses "...my cock..."

"Fuck that's so hot..." he gave the tip of it one lick "...say it again..."

"Y-you're pushing...your luck..."

"Ugh, fine...but say please..."

Ulquiorra wished Grimmjow would just shut the hell up sometimes when they were intimate. "....please" he whispered, knowing this would probably send Grimmjow over the edge with satisfaction. At this point, he would do most anything to have his dick sucked properly...instead of being teased. Just how Ulquiorra imagined, Grimmjow was obedient as soon as he said the word 'please'. The sexta made himself comfortable between Ulquiorra's legs and took the quivering erection into his mouth, and back to his throat, with much leisure. With his saliva covered hands, Grimmjow inserted two fingers inside of Schiffer's puckered opening and began to massage his lover's insides with care. His talented fingertips stroked and pressed against that special spot after a few tries of finding it, thanks to Ulquiorra's muffled groans which signified that it was being done correctly. "Y-yes..." he wiggled his body and lulled his head to the side, allowing himself to whimper; everything just felt so insanely wonderful. Opening his eyes slowly, he peeked through the tufts of his dark hair at the wall. Everything was so dizzy for him and the walls themselves seemed to be dancing. "G...Grimmjow?"

"Hm?" he hummed against Ulquiorra's cock, slurping with his tongue.

"A-aah...C...can you..." he bit at his lip and shivered, opening his legs even wider so his partner's appendages could travel further inside.

"Can I what?" he asked, sliding his drool covered lips off of Ulquiorra's stiff member; his fingers continued to dig deeply with alternating pressure.

"Mm...c-could you..." he whined and slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as Grimmjow forced his digits upon that yearning prostate gland over and over. "Oohh...A-ah...G-Grim..." he gulped for air, rocking and pushing his body against the moving hand as if he couldn't take it if he didn't have more. "P...put it inside of me...I...want you inside...now..."

Grimmjow's alert manhood twitched in response, and he regretfully dislodged his happy fingers. One thing he recognized lately, when they had sex, was that Schiffer was more needy and vocal. Which...was definitely not a bad thing! In fact, he found it to be extraordinarily arousing. "Ya want my cock, Ulqui?"

"Y-yes..." he clamped his eyelids shut and tucked his face into the pillow, which had become his good friend in recent times.

"Kay...but ya gotta look at me...I aint fuckin ya if you're gonna hide from me...I dun like that..." He reached to scoop Ulquiorra's cute face out of the pillow and kiss him on the cheek. "C'mere..." he urged.

Complying with the order, Ulquiorra grasped Jeagerjaques' helpful hands and, rather cautiously, sat up. "Please keep in mind, when we do this, you must be---"

"Careful, I know. Yea, yea. I remember what ya told me...'an made me look at those stupid pictures 'an stuff..." he touched Ulquiorra's swelling middle "...I aint supposed to put pressure here or have ya on your stomach."

"Right. Thank you for recalling it so well."

"Kay...so...let's get rid of this..." Grimmjow began to strip his lover out of his loose fitting top.

"N-no! Don't..." Ulquiorra's porcelain cheeks flared up as he clung to his coverings.

"Aw C'MON...I dun fuckin' care what's under there..." he peeled Schiffer's tight grip away "...ya look great. Okay? I wouldn't say that shit if I didn't mean it."

Schiffer bowed his head and sighed from the unexpected kind words "Fine...do as you'd like..."

"Good." Once Ulquiorra's alabaster upper half was unveiled, Grimmjow nudged him backward and placed kisses all over the vast region. The skin there was soft and warm and it jumped each time that they and his lips made a union. Stretching underneath the mattress, whilst keeping his partner gratified, Grimmjow succeeded in locating his special lubricant bottle. Flinging it to the side for a moment, Jeagerjaques strummed the tips of his fingers atop Ulquiorra's abdomen and slowly licked at those tiny cotton-candy nipples he adored so greatly. They hardened and sang out to him in joy as his tongue circled and dabbed at their peaks. Moving right along, Grimmjow stopped to place a series of kisses around the outline of Schiffer's tattoo. Like a reverberation, Ulquiorra's tone rang out louder than he anticipated. The range where his marking existed was highly sensitive and neither of them were keen to this. Grinning toothily, Grimmjow dragged his tongue along and nibbled at it while his free hand prepared his erection with the slippery, but thick, substance.

"Just relax..." he persuaded, aligning the large head of his manhood to Ulquiorra's avid entrance."You'll like this..."

"I'm sure I WILL..." his tone amplified, at the end of his response, right as Grimmjow pushed himself inside. The sexta wasn't exactly gentle, which was something he would need to work on, but he was definitely not overly rough either. Gathering pillows that were lying near him, Grimmjow used one arm to balance Ulquiorra and the other to stuff the pillows underneath him.

"There...that better?" he held Ulquiorra's thighs open and swiveled his hips around in a couple fluctuating motions so that his erection would be able to satisfy those narrow inner walls.

"Ah...m-much...better..." getting stranded within his own frame of mind, not to mention pleasure, Ulquiorra gasped and shyly touched the wet tip of his own dick. Watching this, Grimmjow grunted and could not help but to plow himself deeper and harder. "Aah...ow! C-careful..." Schiffer warned, wishing that he didn't have to. Truly, he loved being fucked nice and hard. It was what he was used to and it presented him with extremely fabulous sensations.

"Shit! I didn't poke the baby's eye out, did I?" Grimmjow nearly froze, looking alarmed.

Ulquiorra sighed and rubbed at his face with the back of his hands "I'm sure you didn't. The child is not even fully developed yet..."

Grimmjow angled toward Ulquiorra, minding the tummy, and took those lips as his own while he wound the pressure down. "My bad...I'll be easier on ya..." He lifted up his lover's leg, holding it securely, and retracted his cock from the resisting passage. Then, very gradually, he inched it back inside. A smile curved onto his lips while he kept doing that, again and again, which caused Ulquiorra to blush and whine. That Cuarta really _was_ adorable when they had sex; especially right now. Though his signs of pleasure were very silent or subtle, Jeagerjaques was more than able to recognize them. Ulquiorra's labored, but hushed, breathing accompanied those small pants and moans perfectly. Even his petite body started to accept the tempo of their intercourse by slamming down onto Grimmjow's cock as it was swinging itself inside. The movements worked like a crescendo, ascending its way up the ladder of rhythm in hopes of pounding nimbler and quicker so that it may tumble over the edge. "Aah...Ulqui...I gotta come..." Grimmjow informed, not slowing himself at all.

"All right...go ahead..."

Grimmjow's cock throbbed with exhaustion as it started to release a few heated spurts of semen directly inside of Ulquiorra "Aah...b-baby...I love ya..." the sexta murmured into Ulquiorra's ear, by accident, while filling him nicely.

As this was said, Ulquiorra's eyes shot open and his face was the burning colour of red. "W-what?" his voice cracked, not being capable of speaking clearly. Did...he hear something? No. He couldn't have. That must have been his imagination! Obviously, Grimmjow would never say anything of that nature. He had no idea what the word even meant.

"Ahh...uh...hey, babe...I gotta make ya come now..." he switched topics, acting like nothing happened, and snatched up his lube bottle to dump it all over Ulquiorra's dick.

"W-wait a moment...what did you--" the Fourth protested, writhing as the cold solution hit his sensitive parts, wanting to know desperately if Grimmjow had uttered what he thought he did. However, Grimmjow was intent on making his lover forget as he moved his slick hand back and forth against the straining erection. Ulquiorra frowned and lay back, trying not to juggle too many thoughts at once. His member was gleaming and shining with thick lubricant while that extra skin moved with it, spreading and rubbing the liquid against his blushing and exposed tip; this produced much noise. "Ah...I...I'm..." his chest rose and fell due to his weak respiration.

"Come for me..." Jeagerjaques encouraged, yanking his hand faster.

"C-coming..." he choked out softly from the powerful tingle that erupted through his manhood."A-ah...Grimmjow!" he thrusted himself into his partner's hand, practically humping it madly, as that familiar white fluid drained from within. It flooded overtop where the sexta's hand was unhurriedly in motion.

"Damn, babe. You really came hard, huh?" his blue eyes glanced down at the mess that was pooling between them.

"Y-yes..." he nodded drowsily.

"Here...lemme carry ya to the tub so we can get us all cleaned up. I gotta meet up with that asshole Tousen soon...and I sure as fuck aint lookin forward to that!" Ulquiorra simply nodded again, not saying a word; that one phrase played over in his mind with repetition and he would not discard it. "Damn, you're gettin heavier!" Grimmjow joked, poking at Schiffer's bulging mid-section.

Once in the bathroom, the sexta skillfully teetered Ulquiorra in his arms while turning the knob for the shower on. As he waited for the water to warm, Grimmjow pressed his small lover against the translucent shower door, as he held him, and brought their lips together. He could see himself getting used to this...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"A-ah...N...Nnoitra-sama...p-please...more..." the blonde begged, tugging at his lord's hair for another kiss. Adhering to the request, Nnoitra leaned close and captured his fraccion's soft and tender lips with a dominant, claiming, fashion. "T-thank you, my lord..." Tesla murmured with utter gratitude, finding ways to tease Jiruga's tongue into his mouth. The two kissed for a while, feeding off the sheer passion that was flowing through their bodies.

Nnoitra smirked, looking down at Tesla as he moved his erection faster and harder inside of his partner's enthusiastic and tight body. "Ya want more?" he asked knowingly.

"M-more...anything...from you, Nnoitra-sama..." Tesla wrapped his arms around his superior's neck, beckoning him closer in the most illusive way.

"Ah...g-good...cus I'm gonna..."

Already aware, and prepared, for what Jiruga was hinting at, Tesla nodded with a smile "Of course, my lord...come inside me, please..."

"Ahh...Tesla..." Nnoitra groaned whilst sending his fluids inside of the eager and constricting passage.

"Yes...Nnoitra-sama! Ohh..." Tesla bowed his head, accepting the treatment as if it were sacred.

------------------

Jumping out of his sleep, Tesla gasped, gulping in short breaths of air desperately. His face was flushed and a cold sweat sheathed his body. A dream. It...was all a dream? The fraccion sighed with much dejection, trailing a hand through his damp hair frustratedly. He knew it was too good to be true. And...how real it seemed! He moved his leg to the side, but took notice that it was a bit sticky.

"Oh..." another heat wave flashed through him. "Not again..." he whispered this with disappointment and eventually crawled out of his bed. It was definitely not the first time he'd dreamt of his lord, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Scanning the clock briefly, Tesla nodded at the characters it displayed. Soon he would have to meet with Nnoitra in person...and he was excited to do so. Everyday there was always something new about Nnoitra that he would learn...or possibly a new training tactic they would scheme together.

His feet moved in the general direction of his bathroom, so he could start himself a nice cold shower. Opening the door sluggishly, Tesla flinched his eye and tilted his face away from the morning lumination that tickled his cheek. He turned the knob on the shower and closed its clear glass door to wait a moment before stepping in. Surely, a cold shower will cleanse him of his feelings and worries. For now....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tousen was seated with his legs crossed, silently, along with Wonderweiss beside him in an identical fashion. The boy was having trouble focusing, but they would conquer this together.

"Remember…" his voice composed softly "…that the body's central unit is driven by the amount of focus you put into it. That…is essential…"

A loud set of footsteps approached them hastily, breaking their small meditation apart since the young blonde Arrancar clutched at Tousen's strong arm.

"Ssh…" he coaxed "It is fine…" he rubbed at Margera's cheek. "I see you have come to join us, Grimmjow? You are five minutes late…"

"Yea, I know. I had some important shit to do this mornin'…heh heh…" he laughed at his own joke, rewinding to this morning's encounter.

"Hm. I do not wish to know your excuse. Just be aware that tardiness is unacceptable, and because of this…I will not be forbearing when it comes to it. Today, the lesson will be lengthy and difficult."

"Yea, so? Bring it on. Ya aint done nothin' I can't handle _yet_…so let's see what ya got for me. Maybe we can get down to some _real_ shit now…"

"Very well." He stood up, taking Wonderweiss' hand to help him up also. "The first thing I would like you to work on, is your dialogue."

"Heh. Okay? What the fuck's that supposed to mean anyways?"

"Exactly. It is what you just said. You curse too much, when you could substitute your speech with alternate words. Expand your vocabulary…"

"Fuck you, man. I dun care _what_ you say. Ya can't make me do that. Let's fight or some shit…aint that more important?"

Kaname shook his head, disagreeing "No. I will not fight you. I expect if you are going to be…around smaller life forms soon, then this is an essential practice for you…"

Grimmjow's face scrunched into an enraged grimace "What the HELL? How the fuck do _you_ know?!" his hands were balled into fists. "I'm gonna kill whoever blabbed that shit!"

"Grimmjow…" Tousen interjected, a beam of light bouncing off his clear visor "…calm yourself. It cannot be hidden for very long, and besides…the word is traveling slowly. Only those that are conscious of this would be Aizen-sama, Gin, Szayel Aporro, and myself." He did not know that Nnoitra was mindful of this, too.

"And me too, right Tousen-sama?" Wonderweiss hugged Kaname's waist.

"That's right…how could have I forgotten?" he smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yea…and if ya dare sayin' anythin' about it…I'm gonna slit open your little throat…" Grimmjow knelt down to be at eye level with the youngster, smiling eerily at him.

"Grimmjow. Enough." Tousen's voice boomed "Let us begin today's lesson…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sosuke Aizen was seated, reading over the notes he'd asked Szayel to bring him.

"This…interests me…" he spoke after a while, peeking over the paper at the pink haired scientist who stood there with his arms intertwined with one another.

"That is fantastic, sir. Were there any questions of yours that needed to be answered?" Szayel was simply bored to tears and wanted nothing more than to see Nnoitra. This day was starting off to be uneventful for him.

"Well, yes, actually…I had a few…" he ran his fingertip across the sheet of paper along some words. "Could you come closer so that I do not have to speak so…loudly?"

"Yes, sir." He walked next to his leader.

"All right. So…am I right to say that anyone could be a…host?"

"That is true. Anyone."

"Mhm…so then you've checked on Ulquiorra recently? Is he doing well?" Aizen creased the paper over its staple to view the next page.

"Y-yes, he is. As a matter of fact, he will be seeing me shortly…"

"Good. So…is there any way to get a better look at the child?"

"Well…he is not far along enough, yet. Give it another couple of weeks, and I will be able to see it all…"

Aizen nodded once "All right." He paused, thinking of a way to ask about some sort of paternity testing, but he could not gamble anything just yet. Sosuke was rather certain the child did not belong to him, and wanted to keep it that way "So, as far as the host would be concerned…the child grows within and nothing more? How long does the reproductive organ last? How will he give birth?"

Szayel listened to each inquiry, and answered brightly "Well, yes…the child will develop normally, he will not be able to do a natural birth, of course, and the organ's life is infinite."

"I…see. So the child will be removed by surgical means?"

"Yes"

Aizen shifted in his chair, rubbing at his chin "You will be performing this task?"

"Yes, I have been achieving deep studies about this…and I am positive I can execute it with precision." He smiled, being proud of himself.

"You've done a nice job, Szayel, in so many ways. What…could I do to show my gratitude?"

"Oh, Aizen-sama…" he blushed from the praise he felt that he did not receive often for his superior efforts.

"You've come up with something successful that could be put to _excellent_ use…and you've got everyone thinking that this was supposed to occur. I'd say you've covered your tracks well…" Aizen smirked and met eyes with his underling.

"I do try…" he gloated.

"I'll say. So…once I gather any additional questions, I'll have you summoned here right away. I like where this is going, and if you keep it up I'll see what I can do about sending you some new equipment."

"Oh!" he clasped his hands with much excitement "I'd…l-love that…really, I would! Thank you sir!" Aizen-sama was being very kind to him today. He couldn't believe it.

"No need to thank me…just keep up the good work. That is all I ask…" he reached out to graze his fingertips across Szayel's soft cheek.

"Right…of course, Aizen-sama. I'll do anything I can!" he didn't dare move away from the touch, as he didn't want to displease his Lord.

"Fine. Then you are dismissed for the day, Szayel." His finger just barely made contact with Szayel's lips as he pulled away. Szayel would actually be the perfect host, if he ever decided to create an heir for himself. The man was highly intelligent, beautiful, and witty. Combined with his own personal assets, and strength, the outcome would be outstanding.

"Yes, sir. Thank you again!" he left to head for his lab, letting his hair bounce behind him as he scurried off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra roamed the corridors on the way to Szayel's lab so that he could complete his check-up. Not really paying much attention, as his mind was stuck in the past when Grimmjow said that one word, the Fourth bumped into something that sent him backward almost half a meter. Gaping his eyes open, Schiffer instinctively went to cover his abdomen.

"My apologies…" he pardoned softly, bowing at his superior.

"It's fine…" the apathetic voice replied. "You couldn't help it."

"Yes. It will not reoccur…"

"All right. But really, you worry too much…" his irises searched over the smaller form briefly, noticing something peculiar about it. The Fourth Espada seemed to be…wider in his middle section, but just barely. Raising a thin eyebrow, he wondered for a moment but then decided it was too troublesome.

From a distance, Grimmjow had just finished his day with Tousen and was heading towards his lover once he had spotted him. Any normal lower-rank would have respected the distance between the two superiors, but Grimmjow did not care. In fact, he found Stark to be a threat if he was talking to his Ulquiorra for more than the minimal time necessary. What the hell did he want anyways? He never cared about things that happened around him, in Grimmjow's opinion.

"Hey…" he interrupted, grabbing at Ulquiorra's arm.

Stark paused in his sentence and stared at the sexta, noticing that he did not bother to bow for either of them. "Can we help you?" he asked, scratching at his wavy brown hair. The primera Espada had vaguely heard from several others that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were a pair, but he had disregarded it.

"Yea, maybe you can help me…" Grimmjow challenged.

Displaying a slight hint of distress in his expression, Ulquiorra pulled Jeagerjaques to the side, hissing quietly "Grimmjow. Go _away_. I am _fine_. Do you hear me?"

"But…"

"No buts. Now." He sighed, hating to do this "That is an order." His emerald orbs shined apologetically.

Growling, the sexta Espada turned on his heels. "Fine…whatever…I'll see ya later…" he added the last part loud enough for Stark to hear, so that he would know Ulquiorra was his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a decently tiring day for Nnoitra and Tesla. The two of them had engaged in some heavy training and then decided to call it quits when a few hours had passed by. Nnoitra flipped his hair over one of those sharp shoulders and tipped his head to glance at his fraccion. "So..ya did pretty good today. Got any other ideas? Man...by now we'll be able t'take on _anyone_!" his normal wide smile extended from cheek to cheek.

"Ah...Nnoitra-sama..." his face pinked from the image of beauty that radiated from his Lord "I...believe that today's training was on point. I have no further suggestion. But if I do, I'll be sure to let you know."

"A'right...cool. So...ya wanna call it a day?" he patted Tesla's shoulder, not realizing how such minuscule contact would motivate something from deep within.

"I...w-well..." Tesla deflected his sight from Jiruga's, being sure to focus on the well-worn floor tiles.

"Uh...y'okay?" Nnoitra, easily forgetting how Tesla felt about him, inched closer to tilt his chin up. "Ya know...if shits too hard on ya...I didn't mean it. But we really gotta focus on that, cus that's what counts most."

"N-no...it's...it's not that, Nnoitra-sama..." the fraccion was blushing hard and sweating, feeling nervous about their range of proximity.

"Uh...okay, then what is it man?"

"I...oh...Nnoitra-sama...please...forgive me..." Tesla gently reached to place a hand on either side of Nnoitra's face, while pressing their lips together. His heart was pounding so hard, he was sure it would break through his chest and flail around on the floor wildly. Nnoitra simply froze, not knowing what the hell to do or how the hell to react. Tesla...finally got the balls to kiss him? What the hell? Why was he not disgusted or angry? But...at the same time, why could he not bring himself to kiss back?

"Ah...shit...Tesla..." Nnoitra backed away and brought a finger to his mouth.

"N-no! I...I apologize greatly, my lord! I...have no clue what's gotten into me!" he bowed right away, blonde wisps of hair covering his face, hoping Nnoitra would be kind on his shameful behalf.

"Uh..." Nnoitra scratched his head, keeping an eye on Tesla's bent form. "...well ya dun gotta bow no more..."

"Y-yes! Of course..." he stood upright, hands at his sides tightly; his fingers clenched themselves together.

"So...yea...uh..." Nnoitra was just blank. He...had not even the slightest inclination of what he should do. This was some weird shit, in his opinion. "...yer dismissed for th' day, Tesla...dun worry bout it, jus' don't..." before he could finish his pathetic excuse of a sentence, he was interrupted.

"Oh NO he's _not_!" Szayel strode right up to them with an angry presence. Nnoitra groaned and face-palmed, knowing that this was about to get ugly. "What were you doing kissing what is rightfully mine?!" He directly ignored Jiruga and grasped Tesla by the arm.

"Get off of me..." Tesla scoffed, almost politely.

"Not a chance! Not until I know what the hell is going on!"

"Szayel...babe...dun get all--"

"Silence!" the scientist quipped, glaring daggers at the Quinta "...how could you be so lenient with him?!" the poor fellow honestly sounded hurt by this.

"Wait...where _were_ ya?"

"Do not worry about that! You _told_ me the two of you were not romantically involved! Were you lying to me?" Szayel swung his arms in a downward motion, connecting his hands to his hips in an offense-type stance.

"N-no...I won't lyin' bout that..."

"Well, Tesla...IS he? I know YOU wouldn't fib if you actually got the opportunity to fuck my Nnoitra-sama!"

"Yours?" Tesla echoed "Hm. Well...I certainly _wish_ I could call him my own as you so freely do..."

"Yes, MINE. He's MINE!" Szayel tugged at Nnoitra's arm as if he were just a slab of property. This certain chunk of property remained deathly silent throughout the entire argument. He did not want to be a part of it, as a matter of fact.

"I see. Well...I was not aware that you two were together with one another like 'boyfriends'. I was under the assumption it was just sex?"

Szayel flushed, forgetting that minor detail. Never once, had Nnoitra and he approached the discussion of taking it further...or anything in that category. However, he felt that they were dating each other as opposed to the casual sex kind of relationship they had begun with.

"He is still MINE though! He...never talks about you! Ever! And...he is so passionate with me!" Aporro contended, pushing Nnoitra away to stand next to Tesla. "Pick one, Nnoitra. Him or Me?" the scientist crossed his arms stubbornly, blowing that annoying strand of hair from his eyes.

"Yer...gonna put me in that kinda situation?" he blinked, shaking his long dark locks around. "Stop bein' a jerk, Szayel. Ya know I like ya a lot..."

Even though those words stung at Tesla, the fraccion vowed to overcome them.

"Well...tell HIM so he'll finally leave you _alone_!" Szayel pointed, accusingly, at the blonde male.

"Szayel...fuckin' seriously! Yer takin this too far! I know how'ta sort this kinda shit out, okay? Fuck..." he felt the need to defend Tesla, because what Szayel wanted was for his fraccion to be humiliated. And...though Nnoitra harbored strong feelings for Szayel, he refused to stand for that. "Jus'...we'll talk later. Damn! Good fuckin' job for makin' shit awkward!" he frowned and turned from the two of them. "Tesla...go on. Ya can go back to whatever it is ya wanted t'do."

"Yes sir..." he sighed and retreated, thanking his lord mentally for protecting him. It was awfully sweet of Nnoitra, and it only made his heartache germinate to new levels.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After the little fiasco with Szayel and Tesla, Nnoitra trudged through the corridors seeking the one person, in his opinion, who could give the best advice on this. Knocking on the door which separated him from his answer, Jiruga waited patiently for a response. After several grunts and groans, the door opened to reveal two tired blue eyes.

"Man..whadduya want? I...was _comfortable_!" Grimmjow complained loudly.

"Uh...well...lemme in! Before he finds me!" Nnoitra's hand pushed against the door, showing that he was frantic.

"Ah! Hey...wait a sec! Ya can't jus' barge up in here without 'splainin yourself. WHO are ya hidin' from?"

"Godammit Grimmjow! LEMME IN!"

"Ugh...FINE. But dun mind me...since ya jus' came here all random 'n shit..." the sexta stepped back, wearing nothing but a green pair of shorts that seemed to be a couple of sizes too small. Nnoitra did not wait to laugh at Grimmjow's appearance.

"Haha! What the hell are 'ya wearin'??"

Jeagerjaques shut the door and scowled, turning back to face Nnoitra "Man...shut up! These are Ulqui's...'an they were th' first thing I could grab when I went for th' door! Ya rather me be naked?"

"Hmp. Whatever. I'm jus' glad ya were awake. Thanks man..."

"Grimmjow..." a weak voice called from a mound of blankets. "Who is in the room?"

"Ah..." he ran to his lover's aid, sitting next to him on their bed. "It's jus' Nnoitra. He needs my expert help!"

"Hm...I hardly imagine that to be the case..." the little heap shuffled and then eventually a head of dark hair arose from its shelter. Being careful to advertise no more than his shoulders, Ulquiorra sat up and stared at Jiruga with his intense emerald eyes. "...Ah...hello, Nnoitra..." Grimmjow was quick to shove a pile of pillows behind Ulquiorra for support so he could be able to sit upward in a comfortable way.

"Hey..." he answered, noticing that his superior was probably nude under there, somewhere. It was surreal to be a part of the whole package now, since all he retained was the verbal information that Grimmjow spewed while they were around each other. It was so strange to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra that close to one another...barely clothed from a result of previous sexual activity, no doubt.

"Oh..." Jeagerjaques added "...take a seat man. Dun mind us..." he nodded at Ulquiorra, who had started to quietly read a book in the meantime.

"Uh...okay, sure..." he cautiously made himself comfortable on the large bed, easing himself down onto the welcoming mattress."Damn this things soft..."

"Fuck yea. Only the finest shit for me...y'know?" Grimmjow leaned back against Schiffer and smirked. Ulquiorra coughed and turned a page in his book, not even straining himself once to look at his lover. "So...yea...what's got ya comin' in here all crazy for?"

"Oh...right..." Nnoitra groaned "Man...ugh...so...me and Szayel...uh...kinda got in a'argument today, 'an it's _all_ his fault! Ya gotta help me out! I'm no good at this kinda shit!"

Just as Grimmjow was about to reply, Ulquiorra took the liberty of cutting in "Excuse me for eavesdropping, but Nnoitra...I believe you have come to the wrong place for answers. It just so happens that Grimmjow is no good at resolving arguments either..."

"HEY! Shut up! I'm the perfect guy to help with problems!"

"What? And you can tell me that I am making this up?" Ulquiorra's eyes shifted to the Fifth Espada "Nnoitra...I do not believe the best thing to do is to seek advice, especially from Grimmjow, but to decide what action you shall take upon yourself..."

Nnoitra fell silent for a moment, listening to what the higher rank had to say. Then, Jeagerjaques interjected. "HEY! Whatever! I got all the answers! Dun listen t'him, Nnoitra..."

"Oh? Is that right? So...the man who cannot accept the fact that he may be a fa--" Grimmjow lunged towards Ulquiorra, smushing his poor tummy, and slapped his hand over his partner's mouth to mumble his words.

"SHUT UP!"

"G...Grimmjow!" angrily, Schiffer shoved the sexta away, clutching desperately at the blankets to remain covered; he rubbed at his abdomen in a protective manner. "You must be careful!" he reminded with a frown. Somehow, he conjured up the idea that Grimmjow might be too rough around children, thus meaning that when he finally _is _a father, it would be dangerous.

"Hey...I did'n mean to..."

Nnoitra simply stared at the couple, in awe. He felt honored to be able to witness this light of Ulquiorra. The guy always seemed...dull. And...boring. Really uptight, and depressed too. But now, he had a portion life to him...and even some expression. It was near creepy. On the other hand, Szayel explained to him that when somebody is pregnant, they often times act differently than normal. Keeping that in mind, everything made a little more sense.

Once Grimmjow snuggled up to his lover again, he asked "Okay man...so what happened? We still aint get around to talkin about it yet..."

"Yea..uh..so, me 'an Tesla jus' finished our day 'an I was 'bout ta let him go...since there was nothin else t'do...right?" he sighed, readying himself for the next part "...'an once I said somethin to him...what was it? Uh...I was sayin' somethin like I didn't mean t'be hard on him when we were trainin' today...'an if he was okay? Then he started lookin' at me all funny and told me t'forgive him! At that point, I didn't know what th' hell he meant...'an then he _kissed _me! KISSED me, Grimmjow. Tesla...fuckin'...KISSED me..." he groaned.

Grimmjow started to laugh "Haha! So?! Don't ya know he wants your nuts real bad?"

"HOW COME EVERYONE BUT ME KNOWS?!"

"Cus yer stupid! That's why!"

"Yes..." Ulquiorra agreed "...I found it rather obvious, myself, when I would observe the two of you..."

"What the HELL?"

"Ha! Well what's so fucked up 'bout that? So what? He kissed ya?" Grimmjow snorted "...so ya gonna fuck him? I bet he wants yer cock REAL bad..."

"Grimmjow...really..." Ulquiorra shook his head with disapproval.

"I can't do that, Grimmjow...that's where the shitty part comes in...y'see...Szayel was freakin _watchin'_ us man! Like...he dun trust me or somethin'! So then he comes stormin' up t'me 'an Tesla...gettin' real nasty bout it..."

"Damn...go figure once Tesla finally grew some balls, yer fuck-buddy was snoopin'..."

"That's the problem...I...kinda...uh...like...Szayel. A lot..."

Grimmjow blinked once...and then blinked again. "Uh...what?"

"I do...'an I dun really _like_ dudes like that...it's kinda not my thing...but...I dunno..."

"You should not limit your attractions. You would be at a world of relief, if you didn't..." Ulquiorra suggested softly.

"Hmp! Babe...not everyone can like cocks th' way you do. So Nnoitra dun suck dick...s'okay...:

"Grimmjow...can you _not_ turn everything into a grotesque argument? I was simply lending a piece of my mind..."

"All right, all right." He patted Ulquiorra on the hair, which gained a low growl from the Fourth. "Okay, Nnoitra...so THEN what went down? They fuckin' fight over ya?" Grimmjow pawed at the air, illustrating his query.

"Nah. More like Szayel bitchin' and puttin' me in a'awkward spot sayin' fer me t'choose one. 'An I didn't wanna say that shit in fronta Tesla...so I got pissed 'an yelled at Szayel fer bein' a dick, and dismissed Tesla. So...now I dunno what t'do. Szayel's REAL mad at me...'an Tesla...I gotta work with him..."

"Okay. Easy question. Who gives the better head? That's important." Ulquiorra smacked Grimmjow in the back of the head with his book. Hard. "OW!! Babe!! What the fuck?!"

Nnoitra chuckled at the exhibit "Heh...but really, I dunno. Tesla never sucked me off b'fore...jus' Szayel. 'An I already told ya how good he was at it..."

"Oh yea...haha...ya said he can deep-throat it or whatever?"

"Yea..."

Ulquiorra groaned, covering his ears. "Must you two casually exchange personal information like this?"

"Sorry baby...but this is what guys talk about..."

"Excuse me?" his eyes narrowed "...Are you so certain? Because I am a male, and most definitely withhold from saying such things! Do not make generalizations!"

"Well...MOST guys talk about this shit. Yer different."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! I cannot believe you sometimes!" he huffed and scrambled to get away.

"Wait, wait…babe…c'mon…I didn't mean it like that…"

"Then how did you mean it?" he went limp in his lover's arms "…I would like to know…"

"Uh…" Nnoitra chimed in, coughing "…maybe I should go talk to Szayel?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra nodded "That is exactly what needs to be done. Do not mind whatever it was that Grimmjow had to say…he…I still am incredulous you sought _his_ assistance…"

"Heyy…what the hell?" he tapped Ulquiorra lightly with a feather pillow.

"Nah…I think Grimmjow actually helped me. He said some pretty helpful things."

"Like _what_? Did…I miss them by chance?" Ulquiorra set down his book, willing to listen.

"Haha! I…can see why Grimmjow likes ya so much. Yer a funny guy when ya wanna be…"

"Hey, watch it Nnoitra! I do NOT!"

"I…was not being comical…" Schiffer was confused because he was being genuinely serious.

"Well…I'm gonna go try t'sort things out with Szayel…uh…I'll tell ya what happens later, okay?"

"Yea man…good luck with that shit. Szayel's fuckin' crazy…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thereafter his interesting visit with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, Nnoitra Jiruga walked the tenantless halls of Las Noches with a game-plan to convince Szayel to run back into his arms. He knew it may be a tad far fetched, but he was willing to do whatever it took. Not even taking the effort to knock at Szayel's lab door, he opened it up. There, just as he figured, sat Szayel Aporro; the scientist always pursued refuge in his study if something upset him.

"Hey..." Nnoitra maneuvered his way over, with his defenses up completely, just in case anything were to happen.

"Hmp..." Szayel crossed his arms, turning his face away "...I don't see why you even bother..."

"Because I like ya..." Nnoitra confessed, taking a seat in the empty chair next to Szayel.

"Well...if you can tell _me_ that, then why not _him_?" Aporro blushed and started to scribble down some side notes on his paper stack.

"Are ya jealous?" Nnoitra wondered, moving closer.

"M...maybe..." Szayel nibbled on his lip nervously, applying more pressure to his pen as he wrote.

"Hey..." Nnoitra gently took the writing utensil from the scientist and set it down. "...I'll take care'a that shit with Tesla. Ya didn't have to be a dick-face in front of him. I mean...we've jus' been fuckin' 'an all...kinda talkin 'an hangin out...but how was I s'posed to know that ya liked me so much, Szayel?"

"I...d-didn't want to freak you out...because I know you prefer women...I...didn't want to be a burden...but when I saw you and Tesla together, something snapped. I...just couldn't stand the sight of it. And that's when I knew I wanted you to be mine..." he sighed, shoulders shaking, and pushed his spectacles up.

"But...I thought ya had a crush on Ulquiorra?"

Szayel's cheeks glowed again "I...d-did. I mean, I do not believe he and Grimmjow will part since Ulquiorra is now carrying that idiot's little spawn and all...ugh..." he flipped one of the pieces of paper that he began to read on its backside "...but...I think I have a crush on someone else now..."

"Oh yea? Like who?"

Szayel groaned and finally looked up from what he was doing "YOU! Who _else_?"

"Haha...I dunno...I had to check..."

"Bullshit. You...just wanted me to say it!" Szayel knitted his brows together with much exasperation.

"Yer cute when yer mad..."

"I'm not angry!" he sighed and grabbed Nnoitra's hands "I...erm..." he hesitated, but then blurted "Can we be together?!" his chest heaved unevenly and that usual clump of hair stubbornly hung over his eye.

Nnoitra smirked and squeezed Aporro's palms. "Uh...sure? I...guess?"

"Nnoitra! Be serious. And...I mean together, like...a couple." his eyes were hopeful, awaiting a better answer.

"Well...y-yea, sure..." he even felt himself blushing a little "...I aint good at this kinda shit...'an dun expect much outta me..."

"Of course. I wasn't going to anyways..." Szayel teased, kissing Nnoitra's hands.

"Hey!"

"Oh, stop. I...was just joking with you. The only thing I expect out of you is loyalty. Can...I have that?" he fluttered his long eye-lashes at Nnoitra, flirtatiously.

"Yea, I think I can do that..." Nnoitra rolled the pen back and forth across the table's surface, breaking eye contact with his new significant other.

"Good. Because I don't want to share you..." Szayel stated, grasping Jiruga's arm to snuggle his face against.

"Uh...okay. Ya dun gotta worry bout that since there's nobody t'share me _with_."

"Oh? What about Tesla?" Szayel moved his cheek along Nnoitra's strong arm, so he could have a better view of his lover's expression.

"What _about_ him?"

Aporro whined, digging his chin into Nnoitra's shoulder "He's madly in love with you!"

The Fifth was rubbing the tip of Szayel's pen against the pad of his thumb, spreading the ink around "So? I'll...think'a somethin...I'll jus' say that I can't fuck him cus he's my fraccion or whatever..."

Szayel nearly fell over, but caught himself "Nnoitra Jiruga! That is the _worst_ excuse I've ever heard! You...really think Espadas do not engage in sexual intercourse with their fraccion? Hmp! Honestly, from this day forward, I am going to write all of your excuses down on a list _for_ you. At least then they will be believable..."

"Damn, babe..." Nnoitra took in the colours of Aporro's golden eyes, almost being able to see his own reflection in them. Those orbs were truly rich and concentrated; especially when their owner was flustered, excited, or upset.

"Well, what else did you bargain for when you make crummy excuses?" Szayel twirled a finger in Nnoitra's long black hair, enjoying its unique scent.

"A'right fine..."

"So...it's settled?" the scientist nearly stood up in joy, getting his hand tangled in his partner's thin strands of hair.

"Aahh..." Nnoitra helped Aporro unravel his gloved fingers "...what is?"

"Tesla. You...aren't attracted to him in any way...are you?" Szayel wore a very detailed pout, pursing out his lips and creating wrinkles around the corners of his mouth.

Nnoitra grumbled, not paying the scientist's facial characteristics any mind "Ugh. NO, dammit! Tesla aint bad t'look at...but he looks like a guy too much. Least you kinda look feminine..."

"What?! What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?!"

"No, no...wait, babe...I'm jus' sayin ya look kinda...girly...IT AINT A BAD THING!"

"I...don't know how to feel about this" Szayel scooted his chair across the cold floor, which made a little screeching noise as he did so.

"Hey, wait a minute…I mean…ya act like a chick a lot. Ya bitch bout stuff...yer emotional...an ya moan a lot when we have sex..."

"What does that have to constitute for anything? I...thought we were talking about my appearance!" Szayel put his hands on his hips, but then tore them away when he realized how girly that may have seemed.

"Well, that too..."

"Nnoitra...I...am just speechless..."

"Hey, I think it's hot. How can ya get mad at me fer bein' attracted to ya?" he poked at his lover with the ink pen, winking.

"I'm not...I'm just...I just wish you would word things a bit differently."

"Well what else would ya bargain for when ya ask crummy questions?" Jiruga mocked, poking at Szayel's nose.

"Oh, you're _not_ funny..." Szayel glared at Nnoitra, hitting him with the closest object he could find.

---end Chapter 12---

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew!

Long chapter was LONNGG. It was over 9,000 words actually. (OVER 9,000?!?!) Ha! Could not resist.

Anyways, so what did you all think?

Sorry about all of the sap and fluff, but...I felt that with all the angst going on, we needed it.

Hm...I am not going to talk about the chapter too much, but just bring up some vital points.

Firstly...the L-bomb. Yea. I did it. Do somethin.

Just...trust me, people. It's NOT going to be shitty. You'll see what I have planned.

Erm...let me try and think who I need to give credit...I know I used someone's idea in here...

Oh! PurpleAvacado! You awesome person you. I used your idea of Aizen wanting to...extend his personal empire with Szayel. I thought it was pretty rational. Just keep tossin me those great ideas, and I'm sure I'll keep usin 'em. :]

Thanks to my personal Szayel-chan again. LOVE YA. You're the best! You keep me happy, dear.

Lastly...Stark.

YAY. I used him! I...wanted so BADLY to squeeze him in there somewhere. Like...at least two or three chapters ago, I wanted to put him in my fic. So...finally...here he is! Does anyone want to see him again? I know he'd be fun.

I hope everyone else was done well. I am still sucking at writing Tesla, but I'm trying! He...I just cannot quite remember how he acts all that clearly.

What parts did you all like? I threw lots of comedic gold in there.

For the baby...since it's coming soon...Team Grimmjow or Team Aizen? I know who the father is...but I want feedback on that, if you could? Any name suggestions for this delightful love-child would be considered too.

REVIEW ME! please? I love it when you review! It makes me SO content!

I love you all!

xoxxoxo

-Your friend Yu-san


	13. Chapter 13 Closer

Holy freaking shit.

CAN IT BE?!

Chapter....13?!

Yes, your eyes are NOT deceiving you! It is TIME!

Wow...so sorry about the UBER delay. Yu-san's life...was just...busy. I updated when I said I did! I kept my promise!

Now that things are back on track...we'll be seeing more of me? (That is if you all don't hate me by now!)

I hope you all are still reading this thing...whew. This fic has come quite a way, hasn't it?

I don't even know what to talk about here...but...THANKS SO MUCH to my loyal readers and reviewers. As a treat to you, I really DO take all suggestions into consideration since...I love feedback.

I like how somebody said that my fic was a Hueco Mundo soap opera! Cheers! That...is probably the best way of describing it.

A HUGE thanks to my personal Szayel-chan for keeping my ass in line here. Though...you've been side-tracking me a lot lately... -smirk-

Anyhow...have a good read! it's nice...and....long?

(yea, the pun was intended)

Apology in advance for spelling, grammar, or placement errors. (No beta-reader)

-----------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I DO **NOT** OWN BLEACH!! (But it really would be fun..and full of yaoi)

-----------------------------------------------------

*Chapter Thirteen*

As time had found itself speeding rapidly, so had the pace of Ulquiorra's growth. It would be very soon now, when Schiffer would have to release the child within himself. The days, though short, seemed dreadfully long to the Cuarta Espada. His feet caused him discomfort, as did his swollen ankles. As Ulquiorra was used to a decent share of pain, this type was more annoying than anything else. He...just wanted this to be over and done with. His body was unable to handle his duties and movements, which meant that it was all put off on Grimmjow...who was unhappy about the additional work that had been placed upon him. He already hated, with a passion, to work alongside Tousen. Since Aizen saw a bit of improvement, he was benevolent enough to have Grimmjow and Kaname's teamwork reduced to once a week. Neither party objected to this.

Ulquiorra sat up very slowly and took in a deep breath of air. It was morning, which meant a lot of things needed to get done. Firstly, he needed to head to Szayel's lab for a new check-up. Afterward, he would probably resume his duties and attempt to stretch out his sore muscles by a mild training session. The sunlight reflected off his Emerald irises and he groaned. Everything seemed painful to him, these days. As much as Ulquiorra wanted to lie back down and snuggle in those soft, warm, and inviting bed sheets...he needed to begin his day.

"Grimmjow..." he summoned in a tired tone. "...it is in your best interest to start waking up..." he reached out to comb his fingers through his lover's blue hair that spiked out from the covers. The sexta mumbled something that was incoherent and he nudged himself deeper inside his blanket cocoon.

"Too early..." he finally complained, in a raspy morning voice which was muffled by the blankets.

"Grimmjow. I am not asking you." Ulquiorra sighed and shifted about, trying to push Jeagerjaques out of the bed.

"Heyy...stop bein' a dick already!" he whined, kicking at his round lover.

"Be _careful_!" Schiffer reminded, protecting his abdomen with his hands. "We've gotten this far, and I'll be damned if this child gets deformed at the last moment because of its heedless father." he really was not exactly certain the baby belonged to Grimmjow, but it was safer to practice the idea.

"Okay, okay...FINE." the sexta pushed himself up and growled. "Besides...I don't gotta wake up for at least another couple hours dammit!" his eyes were red with sleep and his hair was disheveled.

"Hm...it is not a terrible concept to _not_ sleep in until the last minute, you know?" the smaller Espada crossed his arms, looking at Grimmjow's wild bed hair.

"Hmp. Well...if I'm gonna wake up this early...ya 'least gotta make it worth the while..." he smirked deviously and crawled toward Ulquiorra.

"No...not right now." Schiffer held out his index finger and rested it against the other's chest. "Maybe later..."

Frowning with disappointment, Jeagerjaques slumped his shoulders and sighed. He'd been faced with that response quite a bit lately...and, sadly, was actually used to it. Though they've been having more sex than a couple with a pregnant member should, Grimmjow still wanted extra.

"I'll take a blow-job then..." he suggested, not thinking of his significant other's feelings.

"I do not have time for that. You don't understand..." Schiffer tried to reason as he moved to get up. "Perhaps later, if I am not so tired, I will please you. I am sorry that I cannot do so at the moment." he took a small blue blanket and wrapped it around his nude body to cover himself. Ulquiorra was still a bit self conscious about how he looked while expecting.

"Ugh...I guess I'll go back to sleep then..." Grimmjow extended his body out and grabbed Ulquiorra to pull him down for a kiss. Shaking, the Cuarta acted to the kiss with a quiet whimper. "Hey..." the sexta whispered into his partner's mouth "...ya okay, babe?"

"Y-yes..." he answered, straightening himself up to stand. "Sorry...I...must get going now. Please do behave."

"Yea, whatever. Have fun on your boring day. I'll be sleepin'..." Grimmjow dove back into his warm plethora of covers and sheets, curling up much like a cat would.

Schiffer shook his head at the sight and got himself dressed. What a joy it must be to have the luxury of resting beyond daybreak. He, of all, should be getting excess slumber. Shrugging, Ulquiorra wrapped the thought behind all others and went about starting his new day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Szayel Aporro was active at this early hour, hovering over his warm mug of coffee that he had Nnoitra brew for him. "Ugh..." he groaned, pushing his glasses up and reviewing some notes that were typed up nicely on a memo."...there's no _way _all this work is going to get done..."

"Ya shouldn't be procrastinatin' then, huh?" A bothersome, but familiar, voice teased.

"Uhm...if I recall correctly, it is _your _fault my work hasn't been getting done..." he narrowed his eyes at the Quinta, pointing at him with an ink pen.

"Hey! How's it _my _fault?" Jiruga took a seat next to his partner, scowling.

"You keep seducing me in the lab." Aporro spat out, like he never did anything wrong.

"Yea? 'An ya coulda _stopped _me...ya freakin' idiot." Nnoitra took one of Szayel's pens and starting doodling on a loose sheet of paper.

"Oh? Like you would have been happy then? Besides, it's _also_ your fault that you are so dashingly attractive. How could I say no?" the scientist went to flip a page in one of his many pregnancy books he had procured.

"Eh...guess I can't get mad at ya for that..." Nnoitra replied in a cocky fashion.

"Mhm...so anyways...I am expecting Ulquiorra-san in here soon today for his check-up. You may have to leave, since I'm sure he won't be comfortable with _you _around." Szayel tapped his pen against the notebook, pausing as he thought of what to record next.

"What th' hell? What's _that _supposed to mean?" the Fifth, in displeasure, stabbed his piece of paper with the ink pen.

"Nnoitra. When I run my tests on him, I highly _doubt _Ulquiorra will want you here watching." Szayel ran a hand through his pink hair and tucked a few strands behind his ear.

"Ew. Like I'm gonna wanna see that shit anyways. I'll jus' go get Tesla an' train like usual." this statement plucked a nerve for the scientist.

"You're...going to do WHAT?" he actually turned to glare at his lover.

"Gonna go trainin' with Tesla. Don't get all butt-hurt about it. He aint gonna try nothin'..." Nnoitra defended, filling in the colours on the flower he was sketching.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Aporro retorted with a frown.

"Uh...well I'm just sayin'. He knows better now."

"He'd _better_. For his sake, anyways." Szayel sipped at his coffee loudly to signify that he was miffed.

"You two need'ta quit bein' girls about this." Jiruga muttered as he admired his poorly drawn flower.

"_Girls_? Anything that is not considered incredibly masculine by your standards must be 'girly'? Excuse me, but the last time I checked...you don't fit the bill to be very manly."

Angrily, Nnoitra crumpled at his little flower picture he made "I'm WAY more of a guy than YOU!"

"Oh, is that right? So how many times a day do you brush your hair? What was it...a hundred? Ah! And weren't you the one asking me how to make a better moisturizer for your hair?" Nnoitra lugged at Szayel's arms to silence him.

"SHUT UP! I...m-my hair's important ya jerk! But I dun go around actin' all girly though...like YOU do!"

Szayel jerked Nnoitra's hand away. "Can we _not_ argue this early in the damned morning? Really!"

"Hmp...we aint arguin'..." Nnoitra crossed his arms and turned his face away. "You started it..."

Szayel sighed, with a smile "Ugh...you'd better be glad I like you so much to put up with this..."

"Excuse me, but your door was opened?" Ulquiorra's quiet voice addressed. In the midst of bickering, Szayel didn't notice his pregnant superior's presence.

"Ah! Ulquiorra-san! Come…right in. Heh…Nnoitra and I were…just…talking…" he paved a way on the table top, clearing some of the clutter out.

"I…see." He shut the door behind him and advanced toward the two.

Nnoitra crossed a leg over his knee and leaned in the chair that he was seated in, being sure to make himself comfortable. "So…what's up?" he greeted, as if he were going to be part of the action.

Ulquiorra eyed him, almost suspiciously "Nothing." He spoke simply. "…out of the ordinary…" he then added after a long pause, taking a seat next to Szayel.

"Well, fabulous!" the scientist interjected with a flashy grin. "So…would you be ready for the usual routine?" he asked, gently patting at Ulquiorra's hand.

"Hm…" he frowned and gazed down at the fingertips which lingered on the back of his hand. "…I suppose." He did not present any type of maneuver to cease Szayel from being so close. After everything, it should not even matter anymore. Just as long as the scientist chose not to fall into the habit of being _too_ touchy-feely, things would be just fine.

"Great, so…let's see…" Szayel picked up a stapled pile of papers and flipped through them. "Ah, here it is!" he exclaimed, setting the stack down in front of his superior. "These are some of the results from your last visit…and I've compiled the data alongside some of my research findings. As things are progressing, you are doing quite well. So…let me just have another look, to make certain before your little bundle of joy arrives!" his honey eyes, vibrant and excited, met Ulquiorra's flat green ones.

"Okay, fine." Ulquiorra's vision shifted toward Nnoitra, who was surprisingly sitting there quietly and scribbling another doodle on a sheet of paper. "…I would prefer to complete this procedure alone, please…"

Szayel's lips perked into a tight little smirk from Ulquiorra's indirect request for Nnoitra to leave; it was cute. "…you heard him, Nnoitra…you gotta go now…" he tapped his lover's head with a spiral notebook, earning a low growl from the Quinta.

"Grrr…all _right_!" Nnoitra shoved the little doodle he made at Szayel and stood to leave. "I see when I aint wanted here…" his grimace, as planned, made him to appear as pathetic as could be.

Aporro watched the other leave, with widened eyes, and his hair was slightly out of place; he held the crumpled piece of paper to his chest. "Hmp…" he huffed, breaking the awkward silence "It's all right, Ulquiorra…he'll…be okay."

Schiffer nodded and adjusted himself to a much more satisfactory sitting position "I was not worried." His tone was downcast and quiet.

"S-sure…right! No need to worry! Heh…" Szayel tip toed across the lab, cherishing the drawing that was made in his honor. "We'll just get things started and it will be nice and easy…" Often, he was afraid he would run out of calm proposals when speaking to Ulquiorra…since he would begin to feel a bit inept at the Cuarta's gloomy demeanor. "Isn't this just the cutest?" he blurted, showing off the shabby sketch, from afar, to Ulquiorra, who raised an eyebrow to barely acknowledge Nnoitra's artwork.

"Hm…"

"He…can just be so sweet, sometimes…" Szayel propped the doodle on display for anyone to see. It depicted Szayel as a stick figure with recognizable hair and glasses, and the number 8 was scribbled around him. In writing, it said "SZAYEL" in big, bold, characters. "So…where were we?" he smiled and strode back over to Ulquiorra, who had remained seated. "Ah, yes!" he nodded to himself and collected an armful of items. "So…did you want to learn the gender of the child today? We…are far along quite enough to get a clear justification!"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes briefly, with thought, and then shook his head "No…" he whispered "…I have no desire for that…"

Szayel's expression reversed, and a pout manifested itself. "Aw…you sure? That…was going to be so much fun…" he sighed and leaned against a cabinet, crossing his ankles together.

"No." Ulquiorra repeated. "Please. I…do not wish to know…"

Szayel watched him for a moment and rubbed at his face. "Well…fine. But let's check up on that baby, all right?"

Ulquiorra gave a small gesture of the head, signaling that he was prepared; the fourth just wanted this to be over with. It was hard enough as it was, since he received many odd stares from the others as he would be going about his business. He didn't care. None of their opinions were valid. Yes, he was impregnated…and yes, he was romantically associated with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. His lips pinched together as his inner fury was churning at the memories.

"Hey…" Szayel's soothing pitch suspended Ulquiorra's unfavorable thoughts, softly provoking the other to bring his attention forth. "You…all right?"

"Yes" Ulquiorra answered quickly, even attempting to reassure himself of that. "Let us begin…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Grimmjow began his day, he made a short stop to the lounging area to consume a couple shots of liquor. Lately, he'd started doing this to jump start his day since things were 'rougher' on him. Nnoitra was usually there, as well, to join him in the daily habitual activity.

"Hey man..." the sexta approached his new friend sluggishly and circled his fingertip around the rim of his prepared shot glass. "Ya beat me to the punch, huh?"

"Yea..." Nnoitra tipped back his liquor with a tired visage "...Szayel made me leave his lab since yer little Cuarta needed to be checked up…or somethin…"

"Oh…they're still in there? Man, he tried wakin' me up real early this mornin' cus he had to get that taken care of…" Grimmjow gulped down his shot easily and wiped his mouth afterward. "At least this shits gonna take the edge off when I'm 'round Tousen. FUCK I hate workin' with that guy..."

"Least yer down to once a week, right?" Nnoitra bit at his strawberry muffin viciously.

"Yea, SO? It needs to be none a week." Grimmjow sniffed curiously at a chocolate chip cookie.

"Eh...well it aint gonna be long till ya dun gotta work with'm right?" Nnoitra's mouth was full of muffin particles, making him sound muffled as he spoke.

"Yea, I fuckin' hope so…" Grimmjow swallowed another shot of liquor and knocked his head against the table. For once, he started to ponder about what the next day would bring…as opposed to thinking in the moment. He sighed. "…damn…" he mumbled. Here was another day. First, he would have to find Tousen…and put up with his shit. Then, he'd be faced with piles of duty that Ulquiorra is relieved from…and those were no joke. Of course, out of pity, Ulquiorra would assist Grimmjow to the best of his ability…but most of the physical labor was up to the sexta himself.

"Hey…" Nnoitra poked at Grimmjow's head. "Ya…gonna be okay?"

"Ehh…" Grimmjow did not detach his face from the hard and cold table-top. "…today's gonna suck…" he grumbled, stomping his feet under the table.

"Yea…well let's drink a 'lil more and then get goin'…cus I think Tesla's waitin' fer me…"

Grimmjow raised his head stagnantly and finally cracked his usual smirk "Heh…that guy really wants your cock in his ass, huh?"

Nnoitra flicked Grimmjow's nose and drank a shot of liquor "Eh…so?"

"Hey, dick!" he rubbed the sore spot and pinched at Nnoitra's nipple.

"Hey, what the _hell_?" Jiruga rubbed at his nipple.

"What? Ya hit my damn nose!" Grimmjow held out a piece of hard candy, threatening to repeat the assault if need be.

"Yea? Well YOU grabbed m'damn _nipple_!" Nnoitra picked up a bagel as if that were his only ammunition against the sexta.

"N-Nnoitra-sama?" a serene voice accosted from the doorway.

"Eh?" he twisted backward to catch a glimpse at his fraccion.

Tesla's face held a very faint blush from the action he witnessed between Grimmjow and Nnoitra. How lucky Jeagerjaques was to…be able to lay a finger upon his Lord in such a manner, though he knew it was simply in jest. "I…was certain I'd find you here…"

"Yea. Me 'an Grim here were jus'…uh…y'know?" he wasn't clever enough to create an excuse on the spot.

"Of course…" he bowed somewhat, not only to demonstrate his understanding…but his loyalty as well.

"Hey…Tesla…man, c'mere…" Grimmjow draped an arm over the blonde Arrancar's shoulder and whispered in his ear "…if y'wanna fuck him…just _ask_…I'm sure he'll say yes…"

Immediately, Tesla's face burned up and he politely nudged Grimmjow's arm off of him. "N-no! It…wouldn't be like that!"

"Yea, yer right…cus _he'd_ be the one doin' the fuckin' right?" he tipped his face close to Tesla's "…cus yer a bottom…"

Nnoitra leaned in, with a hand on his hip, frowning. "Heyy…what are ya tellin' him, Grimmjow?"

"Oh…nothin'…" he started laughing, patting Tesla on the arm. Poor Tesla was mortified and ready to leave. He was hoping, with much desperation, that his Lord would have the desire to go training at the exact moment. Noticing that Tesla was highly uncomfortable, Grimmjow took it upon himself to leave the premise "…I'll get ya off the hook this time, Tesla…heh…see ya later, guys…" he took the hard candy with him, sticking it in his mouth on the way out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his morning dose of alcohol and teasing his friend's fraccion, Grimmjow strolled around the halls of Las Noches in search of something to do. He had at least an hour before he was to meet up with Tousen, and he most definitely dreaded this.

"Grimmjoww..." a somewhat familiar voice beckoned.

The sexta turned to pay attention for the caller "Eh...what?" his eyes gleamed with the lighting and his bronzed face wore no particular expression.

"Geez...what's into _you_?" she asked, with her two other fraccion members standing close by.

"Dunno. I'm bored…'an I been thinkin' bout stuff…"

"_You? Thinking?_"

"Hey! Shut your trap! I can think _too_…stupid, woman…" he shot the ladies an exasperated glare.

"Don't you call _me_ stupid…" Apache held a fist up challengingly.

"Eh…yer no threat…" Grimmjow shrugged. "…B'sides…I got important things to worry about now…"

"Oh, right…" Mila-Rose coughed, which then turned into a laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder if he'll get tired'a me..." he thought aloud, frowning, and taking a seat with the females.

"Who?" Mila asked, knowingly, just about.

"Ah! Uh...nothin...nothin...I didn't mean it!" Jeagerjaques felt himself blushing; a sweat broke out onto his brow.

"Hm...is that right?" the dark-skinned fraccion smirked and leaned in closer to the Espada.

"Yea...sure...whatever..." he huffed and crossed his arms.

"So...you _really_ think that nobody knows about you and Ulquiorra-san? Honestly?" her lips curved into a taut little smirk.

"What the FUCK? Now everyone knows?!" he growled and shook Mila by the shoulders.

"Hey, hey...settle down!" she scowled and wrenched herself from Grimmjow's clutches. "It's not like anyone _cares_!"

Grimmjow froze. "Wait. What?"

"Yes. Nobody really cares. So _what_ if you guys suck each other's dicks? It's...not like it's rare around here." She tilted her face up as she described this; her golden irises sparkled from the providing lighting. Her statement was true, as she had stumbled upon quite a few male/male encounters throughout Las Noches.

"HEY! We do NOT!"

"Hmp. Grimmjow. I'm not stupid...and nobody else is, either. Well…some are. But really…you guys were doing well at hiding it before…but you let yourselves go after a while…"

"So...what's it like?" Apache chimed in.

"Are you on top?"

"HEY. One question at a time, ladies..."

Sun-sun smiled warmly, presenting her interest of male on male relations "Does Ulquiorra-san like to kiss you?"

"A-ahh...uh...well...I guess..." Grimmjow's eyes searched the ground, reminiscing how nice it felt to do that.

"You never said if you were on top or not?" Mila demanded.

"YEA I'm on top. What the fuck kinda question was that?"

"Do you go down on him?"

"Ugh! Y-yea..." he kicked his feet and waved his fists "I don't see how this shit relates to anythin!"

"Wow...Grimmjow...I just never would imagine you sucking anyone's cock. I guess you've done it _all_, right?" Mila winked at the sexta, bringing back memories between the two.

"Ahh...shut UP. I was drunk as hell that night, damn it!"

"Suuure you were."

"Hey! Shut up, woman. We aint talkin' about this anymore!" he stood to his feet, as if he were making plans to depart.

"Hmp. Fine, fine. You're always such a complainer."

"Yea, so. But anyways...I actually need you girls to do me a favor." The sexta's eyes bounced between the three girls.

Mila smirked "Grimmjow....so forward...."

"NOT THAT TYPE OF FAVOR, YOU IDIOT!"

"Well then what _kind_ of favor?" Apache put a hand on her hip and angled her head to the side, allowing her short hair to sway around.

"Okay. Well...basically...just follow me around. I need to get Ulquiorra nice 'n jealous. So...just hang all over me, and feel free to touch as much as ya want." this wasn't a half bad plan, in his opinion. Jeagerjaques grinned, basking in the glory of his genius scheme.

"NO WAY." Apache was the first to comment "I am _not_ about to have Ulquiorra-san release his wrath on me."

"Aw...he aint gonna do shit. He's..." before the sexta could finish, Apache answered.

"Fat? Yea, we know. Nice job, by the way."

"HEY! How th' hell was I supposed to know he had girly innards? Like that's _my_ fault?" he fumed, glaring at the females.

"Well...I suppose we can follow you...but Halibel-sama isn't going to like that so much." Sun-sun intervened, trying to resolve the yelling and conflict.

"Fuck her. She can answer to ME if she don't like that shit. What's the worst that she can do?" Grimmjow questioned.

Mila chuckled "You...have NO idea..."

"Pft. She's just a chick. Whatever. It aint a big ass deal. So...you gals are in, then?"

"Sure..." they all agreed, in a tired unison.

"Good." Grimmjow cracked his knuckles and rubbed at his cheeks.

"So...speaking of Halibel-sama..." Mila began "...how about you give me some pointers, Grimmjow?"

"Uh...I haven't fucked her. Seriously. I wouldn't lie about that." He met eyes with Mila, showing his honesty.

"NO, dummy! I...mean for _me_ to do to _her_." Her lips turned down into an annoyed scowl, and she flipped her long wavy hair over her shoulder.

"Oh. Shit. Uh...well damn. You're into pussy, girl?" Grimmjow's face lit up, and he was displaying his trademark smile. This…was relevant to his interests…

"....yea." She turned on her heels, so she did not have to be faced with the sexta anymore.

"Well, that makes ya cooler already. Shit....uh...let's see...what do ya wanna know?" he started to walk, hoping they'd follow as they promised to do.

"Anything. I...need to be perfect for her..."

"Oh PLEASE!" Apache shoved Mila over "Don't ya know Halibel-sama is _mine_?"

"No, she's MINE!"

"Mine!"

"N-never!"

"You two...are being very immature right now. Halibel-sama enjoys each of us equally, I am sure." Sun-sun covered her mouth with her sleeve, and watched her fellow fraccion.

"F…Fuck." Grimmjow sputtered "...I...had no idea ya girls wanted to fuck each other so bad? I aint gonna lie...that's pretty hot..." he made it into the next room, with the trio trailing behind him. Not even five minutes later, Grimmjow could sense his lover's reiatsu nearby.

"Okay ladies...do your part, here he comes..." Grimmjow whispered, so he would not be heard from a specific someone.

"Uh...sure..." Mila carefully wrapped a hand around the sexta's firm bicep. Once the Cuarta stepped foot in the spacious room, Mila-Rose made certain to cling at Grimmjow's arm. "So, Grimmjow...how do you _get _so strong?"

Sun-Sun and Apache sweat-dropped at her bad acting and cheesy line and stepped close to the handsome male Espada. "Hey...can I...uh...touch your muscle?" Apache asked, trying not to sound entirely repulsed by the idea.

"I guess...I mean...I'll let ya do it once, and that's it. But ya girls have GOT to quit followin' me around like this..." Jeagerjaques smirked, acting like he didn't see Ulquiorra standing just about thirteen meters away. "...I'm a taken man..."

"Oh! No fairr..." Mila whined, hugging Grimmjow's arm and even rubbing her face against it.

"Hey, what can I say?" the sexta Espada started walking, with one of the female fraccion attached and the other two in tow behind him. Once they exited the room and got into the hallway, Mila yanked herself away from Grimmjow's bicep. "Oh, don't act like you hated doing that..." he shot her an amused sidelong glance.

"So how long do we have to do this?" Apache inquired, almost coming off to be choleric.

"Jus' keep followin' me around today...it's kinda nice, actually." he paused "So...uh...did he look real pissed at all? I didn't want to make anything seem obvious by seein' for myself..."

"Well...he did not look happy." Sun-Sun recalled.

"Eh...dun worry. If he's gonna hurt anyone, it'll be me."

"It _better_ be!" Apache and Mila-Rose shouted in sync.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Focus, Grimmjow…" Tousen rapped a Braille dictionary over the sexta's head. "…and remember to pronunciate…" the commander smirked, loving every minute of this.

"Grrr no way! Fuck that! I aint doin' this!" Grimmjow scrambled to his feet.

"Wonderweiss…" Kaname's voice rang nimbly "…if you would, please…"

The blonde Arrancar beamed, jumping up and down "Sure, sure!" he grasped Grimmjow's hands and zapped him with some cero.

"HEY!!! You little shit!!!" Grimmjow jerked his hand back and blew on it. "That time, it stung! What the fuck?? This shouldn't be allowed!"

Tousen stood tall, allowing the wind to catch his braids as he twirled the stem of a flower over in his fingertips. "Now that isn't the attitude a father should exhibit. Remember…be honorable…maintain your thoughts and be regardful…" Kaname handed the flower to Margera, who gasped and stuck its petals in his mouth; he blushed happily.

"Yea…so." Grimmjow stuck his foot into the ground, disrupting the soil. "I dun get the point'a this…"

"The point…" Kaname lectured "…is to develop _much_ needed attributes necessary for dealing with a smaller life-form. Responsibility…is what we are aiming to improve." He set his book down carefully, and then became seated next to it. "You…I will say, have come quite a way. I credit you for this."

"Eh…whatever. How much longer we got left?" Grimmjow slanted his eyes to view the sky above him. All he could fantasize about was Ulquiorra…lying on his back with that guise of rapture on his flushed face, just whining for more in complete bliss. He loved how Schiffer looked when they had sex. It was beautiful.

"_Grim…" he panted, curving his body upward, rubbing against Grimmjow, with the yearning for further ministrations. "You…feel so wonderful…" he whispered, even reaching down to touch himself. At this point, his cock would be dripping…and the foreskin retracted itself, for the most part._

"_Fuck, you're so hot…" Grimmjow mentioned, pushing his lover's hand out of the way so that he may take over._

"Grimmjow…did you…not hear my answer?" Tousen had snapped his fingers several times in front of Grimmjow's face, due to his sudden quiescence. (Which, of course, was highly uncommon.) Wonderweiss peered up at the Espada, observing his features.

"His face's all red, Tousen-sama…'an he's makin' funny faces…"

"Hm…is that right? Well…go ahead and zap him again…I permit this." Kaname ruffled Margera's hair fondly.

"Kay!" he grabbed Grimmjow's hand and did what was asked of him.

"HEY!" Jeagerjaques pushed the kid over and grimaced, as his 'happy thoughts' were shattered. Wonderweiss wailed as his rump hit the ground. Kaname knelt to assist the little Arrancar, taking his hand to bring the boy to his feet.

"All right. That is enough. Grimmjow…" Tousen patted Margera's back to alleviate any discomfort "…I most certainly _hope_ you will not treat your new child in such a way…"

"Ehh…the kid aint even _here_ yet…" The sexta stepped on a flower, watching its vibrant petals poke out from under his foot helplessly.

"Yes, but it _will_ be soon. And that is why you need to consider logical courses of action." He cleared his throat "Now…Grimmjow…we'll cut things short today, because I can sense how terribly you crave your mate…"

Jeagerjaques growled low in his throat and clenched his fists at his sides, slightly tugging at his hakama. "Man…jus…shut up and let's get this over with…"

Kaname nodded "Of course." He squeezed his hollow companion's shoulder "…you ready, Wonderweiss?"

"Yep!"

"All right…go ahead…" Tousen smiled, aware of how Grimmjow _dreaded _this portion of their day.

Wonderweiss skipped lightly on his toes toward the Espada and sprightly leapt on top of Grimmjow's shoulders, sitting there tranquilly. "Let's go!" he commanded, pleased that he was able to get away with this.

"Ugggghhhh…." Grimmjow groaned, digging his feet into the soft ground as he walked. This part was ultimately humiliating, and he would _not_ miss being dispersed from having to do this. "Your gettin' heavy…ya brat…" he insulted, though it was hardly true. Tousen simply shook his head and followed behind them. It was difficult to admit, but Kaname had a feeling that Grimmjow would turn out to possibly be a halfway decent father…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After training together, Nnoitra enjoyed the short interval of rest before having to return to Szayel's lab. He was seated with Tesla mighty close by.

"Nnoitra-sama…is there anything I can do for you? Or…anything you need?" the fraccion asked brightly, bashfully dabbing at his Espada's arm.

"Uh…naw, I dun think so…but thanks…" he closed his eye and discharged a lengthy breath of air. Tesla was cute, he'd come to confess, but…he was not Szayel. "…uh…maybe I should get goin' actually…"

The blonde nodded with comprehension and rose to his feet, stretching out as this was achieved. "Hmm…well…tomorrow, are we repeating the same exercise as today?" his eyes, which nearly resembled Szayel's, veered over to meet Nnoitra's.

"Uh…yea. Sure. Same time, same place…got it?" he pivoted around to walk away.

"Yes, I'll see you then!" Tesla called out with a wave (as if Nnoitra would be able to see that), swiveling on his feet to travel in his own direction. Honestly, he was extraordinarily jealous that his Lord was in a relationship with someone other than himself. For the longest time, he'd envisioned them together…only to become disappointed with the outcome. Indubitably, in the back of his mind, Tesla was aware that there would be that opportunity of _not_ hooking up with Nnoitra. Nevertheless, the fraccion was very disheartened by all of this. Tesla even abstained so that if the given chance was in his favor, Nnoitra could be his first. He sighed. "How pathetic…" he murmured, under his breath.

As soon as Tesla rounded the corner, he performed a rather skillful sidestep to avoid bumping into Stark. Immediately bowing, Tesla was ready to apologize for something he did not even do…but was convinced that it was his fault. The poor thing was just in a horrible, forlorn mood.

Stark plainly watched the fraccion, wondering why he chose to show his respects unlike other fraccion members would. Either way, he didn't care _what_ the guy did. It…really just did not affect him to any degree. "You do not have to do that…" he apprised, rubbing at the back of his head "…you did nothing wrong."

Tesla nodded and raised his head, looking at Stark through his blonde hair. "Right…I…" Inadvertently, the Arrancar was at a loss for words. Why was this? His cheeks pinked up as he looked into Stark's eyes. They, despite their obtuse luster, were so deep and alluring to him. Why was he thinking this? Was his heart calling out for attention after feeling so distraught?

"It is fine…" he covered his mouth and yawned, walking past Tesla. "...see you around…"

Tesla perked up a bit, even smiling scarcely. See…him around? "I'd…like that…" he breathed. Strangely, he felt as if he betrayed Nnoitra by allowing himself to possibly find an attraction in the Primera. He could not help himself…he had a thing for brunettes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of Tousen and odd jobs, Grimmjow was rightfully tired. He was positively ready to lie down, relax, and possibly have sex with Ulquiorra. Smiling and nodding as he thought about this, the sexta Espada strode through the corridor with that confident appeal he often portrayed. Of course, sex was an amazing thing…and he was fortunate enough to have it whenever he felt the urge. (Or…whenever Ulquiorra said yes.) These days, he was hearing a lot of the word 'no'.

Quickly, his smile contorted into the opposite countenance and his body language did the same. He wished that Ulquiorra would proceed to thirst for him like he used to. Schiffer recurrently offered the excuse that his condition altered his usual feelings and needs, thus making him a lot more languorous. Grimmjow did not understand this, since he was constantly horny and…not carrying a miniature life-form around inside of his body.

The sexta stalked around the corridors, on the way back to his room. He figured Ulquiorra would be there waiting, as usual. He rather liked having someone to…look forward to, at the end of a shitty day. After a few more steps upon entering a large open room, Grimmjow shockingly found Ulquiorra sitting down reading some papers. "H-hey…I was just thinking about ya…" the sexta walked over to him. "What're ya doin here?"

"Hm…surely, I find that hard to believe…" Ulquiorra's eyes didn't even part from the pages they were glued to. "And besides…it doesn't really matter what I am doing here. But…if you must know, I am taking a rest to review some of these notes Szayel issued to me."

Grimmjow frowned and stroked Ulquiorra's cheek with his thumb. "Well...ya dun gotta be a dick to me…"

"I am not." He arched out of Grimmjow's touch, choosing not to visually attest to him.

"Uh…_yea_ you are…what are ya pissed at _now_?" Jeagerjaques gently gathered up Ulquiorra, who did not put up a fight, to his feet.

"How about you ask your female friends that question…" his green eyes wandered upward to meet his lover's almost…shyly.

Busting out laughing, Grimmjow hugged Ulquiorra close. "Aw! Ya jealous?"

Glowering and shooting daggers at his partner, Ulquiorra shoved the other Espada away. "That is _not_ humorous."

"I'm sorry babe…I…jus can't get those chicks to quit followin' me…I dunno what it is…"

Ulquiorra touched his own arm as his gaze dropped to the intricately designed floor tiles, tracing the lines with his pupils "…it is because you are very attractive, no doubt…" his tone was quiet and sullen.

"Heh…stop bein' so cute 'an c'mere…" he took Ulquiorra's hands and drew him closely, kissing at his dainty nose. "Ya know I aint lookin' at 'em like that…right?"

Appearing to be un-amused, Ulquiorra dispensed a small sigh and nibbled at his lip. "I…suppose…"

"Yea, now stop bein' like that…'an gimme some damn sugar…" Grimmjow eliminated any other pesky space that isolated them and wrapped his arms protectively around Schiffer's small frame. The sexta smirked, consequent to feeling that familiar yet firm protrusion rubbing against him. Truly, he forecasted his lover to blow up exceptionally…but his state of being was not verily evident. Ulquiorra stared blankly up at Grimmjow, going along with it. Usually he would not get so angry over such a minuscule occurrence, but his hormone level was out of control. Grinning from ear to ear, Jeagerjaques pressed Ulquiorra back against a wall and went about connecting their lips together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wonderweiss and Lilinette had been spending time together recently, which honestly was not a decision of Lilinette herself. She remembered the words of Tousen, loud and clear.

_"Wonderweiss needs more interaction with other Arrancar. I have asked you to be of assistance, because I see you as a helpful candidate. This, by no means, is to be taken lightly..."_

She sighed and tugged the kid by the arm. "Stop draggin' your feet...ugh...c'mon, or else we'll never finish this task..." Go figure she had to do all of the work to complete these silly assignments for her superior. Wonderweiss was about as useful as Stark when it came to actually getting things done. The petite fraccion was not entirely sure if it was because the kid was lazy, or if he was just plain stupid. "WHOA!" she blurted out at random, from the shocking sight of two Espada kissing in the far distance. Immediately, she smacked a hand over her mouth and used her free arm to snake it around Wonderweiss; she yanked them both behind a couple faux bushes. "Now...keep quiet..." she hissed."...before they spot us. Hopefully, we can make a freakin' run for it..."

As Lilinette plotted their escape, Wonderweiss was glued on the action ahead. Grimmjow pressed Ulquiorra against that white, stone, wall and began to rub at his middle section, which looked like a small bump, and brought their lips back together. Lilinette twisted her lips into an uncomfortable frown. "Eww..." she whispered "...never thought those two would hook up..." Wonderweiss didn't say anything, as his eyes were large and his mouth was open ajar; this intrigued him.

As the kiss deepened, each party seemed as if they sincerely enjoyed themselves. Grimmjow had separated Ulquiorra's leg by his knee, and rubbed at his lover's crotch with it. Ulquiorra, once he would get too aroused, would tip his head back and break free from their kiss to whimper softly. "Grim...let's...go to the room..." he panted, tugging at the sexta's ears."...before someone comes along..."

Margera's child-like face was a deep crimson, and his breathing level had increased. There...was an awkward, but strangely familiar sensation occurring between his legs. This has happened before, when Tousen would unintentionally get closer to him...or when he woke up in the morning. He bit at his lip, wondering what to do. This problem was not disappearing...and his male-part was throbbing, as if it were begging for contact. Whining and not being able to take it anymore, the small Arrancar made a run for it. Lilinette was left behind with a stupefied expression on her face.

-------------------------

Wonderweiss fled through the desolate halls with worry, searching for the one man who would always solve his problems with little or no question.

"T-tousen..." he breathed out, hands resting on his knees as he halted in front of the closed door. Since Kaname had verbally given the boy permission to enter his quarters whenever necessary, the hollow took his chance. His tiny fingers curled around the door knob, carefully turning it clockwise, to slowly push the door open. Poking his head in the gaping space to sample the room, Wonderweiss noticed that perhaps his Lord was sleeping. It was a dark and calm atmosphere, and a gentle breeze even kissed his nose...as if it were welcoming him inside. While the familiar aroma danced around him, the small Arrancar shuffled his feet over to where he could locate Tousen's relaxed body. Getting excited, Margera crawled right into the Commander's bed and snuggled him happily. Recognizing the reiatsu, Kaname sighed in his partial slumber and brought a hand to cover the little hollow's back; it was not the first time Wonderweiss snuck into his bed. "T-Tousen-s-sama..." he stuttered, trying to get the elder's attention.

"Hm?" he murmured, still half asleep.

"H-help...please..." he implored, nuzzling Tousen's neck happily.

"What...is it?" Tousen moved to sit up, but realized the boy was just about melted into his own frame as if it were a mold of some sort. "Are you all right?" he whispered with much concern.

"Dunno...I...s-saw...Espada put lips together...in the hallway..." he clung to Tousen, shivering.

"Hm..." Tousen went to wrap a blanket over them "...it is called 'kissing'..." he informed, in a soft tone. "People do it when they wish to show affection toward one another."

"Oh..." Wonderweiss replied, tracing his finger on Kaname's mocha coloured cheek. "...they put their tongues in their mouths...'an made noises..." he kept on, with a very timid voice.

"Yes, that is a form of kissing. Making noise is very natural." he brought his fingertips to sift through Margera's silky blonde hair as he spoke "...but do not copy what they do, Wonderweiss. Do not let them influence you..."

"B-but....I wanna...it looked fun...and it made me feel good to see it..."

"Wonderweiss…do not talk that way. It is in bad taste..." Kaname could feel himself blushing as he tried to reprimand the curious hollow.

"B-but...I dun get it...between my legs...what does it do?" he asked, genuinely, looking up at Tousen's face.

Kaname coughed, incredulous that he was having this conversation with the boy in the first place "I-it...well, it is your..." he paused, to think. What, exactly, WAS it? If he is a hollow, what would it be called...other than a penis? He was surprised that the hollows even _had_ functioning penises, for one thing. "...hm...I'm sure you know what it is. What it does? I...am not quite certain I understand your question, Wonderweiss..."

"It feels funny..." the hollow explained "...kinda good. It...gets big!" he demonstrated, taking Kaname's hands and doing the motion so he would understand.

"All right, I believe I know what you are getting at." Tousen nodded. So Wonderweiss was having erections and did not know why? He was touched at the boy's innocence.

"Yea...happens when we're close..." he admitted "...like this..." his tone was barely audible, indicating that he was embarrassed. However, he was honest.

"Oh. Is...that right?" Kaname did not know what else to say. Great. So the hollow got aroused from being around him? Interesting...

"Uh huh...'an when somethin touches it..." he shifted, which allowed Kaname to feel the small and hard erection that belonged to Wonderweiss "...it feels...g-good..."

"Wonderweiss..." Tousen sighed, striving ever so dramatically to get a grip here. "These are all natural sensations...but...you must overcome them....for now, anyways."

"But why?"

"Because...this is not the right time or place." Kaname patted the Arrancar's head, to put him at ease. What was he supposed to do? Encourage masturbation? Never before did the Commander think he would be faced with such a task.

"I...dun get it..." he whined, burying his face into Tousen's neck.

"I know...but please. Maybe tomorrow, I can better explain this to you. So you will comprehend the situation in a clear fashion." he calmly stroked Margera's back, with hopes to coax him into a peaceful sleep.

"Kay...but I wanna show ya somethin..." Kaname prepared himself. Each time Wonderweiss said this, he would grasp the elder's hands and literally show him in that way.

"Fine. As long as you promise it is not indecent." he paused, figuring to break it down so that it was well known "...as in, proper. No exposure of your personal parts, please."

Wonderweiss flushed fiercely "N-no...n-not that..."

"Okay, good. So... what is it you wanted to show me?" he smiled, recalling how sweet it was of the Arrancar to take his hands and depict things in that nature. Not only was it thoughtful, but he had gotten pretty skilled at illustrating certain points in such a way; it was a fine method of communication.

"This..." Wonderweiss, with trembling fingers, shyly touched Kaname's cheeks and hovered over the blind man "...I learned..." he then placed his delicate and pure lips against the other, unsuspecting, pair.

Gasping in shock, Tousen instinctively wrapped his arms around the hollow's petite frame to pull him closer. He hadn't joined lips with anyone in ages, but for some reason...this seemed like it made all the sense in his existence, and that it was supposed to happen. It was then...that he decided to kiss back. Slowly...and gently.

"Mmm..." Wonderweiss mimicked from Ulquiorra's prior reaction while he was making out with Grimmjow; he wanted to show Kaname that he liked being kissed also.

As soon as he discerned what he was doing, and that it was possibly very wrong, Tousen pulled away. "A-ah...Wonderweiss..." he stammered, touching at his mouth. "P-perhaps...we should sleep now?"

"I wanna do the thing with our lips some more..." Margera cuddled at Kaname, playing with his long braided hair.

"Kissing?"

"Uh huh..." he nodded, anxiously.

"N-no. Not now. I...we...probably shouldn't do that again. I am sorry..." he frowned and laid back, wishing it wasn't this difficult to turn the boy down.

"Whyy?" the hollow wondered, nudging against Kaname. "You said it's what happens when...affection is showed..."

"Yes, and it is. But the sad part is that we could get into trouble for that, okay?"

"Nooo...I dun wanna..." Wonderweiss complained, kicking his feet a little bit.

"I know...so that is why it cannot happen anymore..." he took the boy's hand and rubbed their fingers together so that it would calm him down.

"Noo...I...I...dun wanna stop..."

"Hm." Tousen nodded again, in deep thought. "Wonderweiss. Can you be good for me and make one promise?"

"Anything!" he squeezed the man's fingers tightly.

"Get a good night's rest...and be prepared, with your mind as well as your body, to discuss this tomorrow." he pressed a tender kiss on the boy's forehead "....can you do that for me?"

"Uh huh!"

"Thank you. Now…let's get some rest..." he put his chin on top of the Arrancar's blonde head and began to drift back into a much needed night's sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stark was lying on his back, snoozing silently as he usually preferred. Lilinette wasted no time at all to interrupt the Espada's slumber.

"Hey Stark!" the small girlish fraccion exclaimed, sliding next him. "Wake up!"

He groaned and rolled away from her, hoping she would find something else to do. "Not right now...maybe later..."

"Aww c'mon Stark..." she began poking at his sides in tiny little jabs. "I'm bored..."

Sighing, the Primera Espada sat up unhurriedly and made positive to use each second to its fullest. "You have my attention..." he yawned and rubbed at his cheek. "It must be something _important_..." he included in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yea, it is." she stuck out her face in a moue, booting at Stark's hard abdominal muscles.

"Okay..." his expression was dull and rather inattentive, moreover.

"So..." she started, leaning against the Espada "...I caught Grimmjow an' Ulquiorra kissin' in the hallway..."

Trying not to sound surprised, Stark responded "...and this was important?"

"Well 'least I know the rumors are true now."

"Rumors?"

"Yea Stark. Remember I told ya them?"

"Ah. Well...it's too troublesome. I never thought twice of it." he gazed out the window as he spoke to his fraccion.

"Yea...and everyone's sayin' that Grimmjow somehow knocked up Ulquiorra! Just like a girl! Isn't that weird?" she practically elbowed Stark in the face as she reclined against him.

"This would possibly explain Ulquiorra's size. Now...can I go back to sleep?" his eyelids, hardly opened, surveyed his surroundings before he chose to lie back down. Lilinette sighed and plopped down directly next to the older male, pulling at his hair.

"Not till ya answer a question…" she was smiling cheekily, battling the urge to break free with laughter.

"…hurry up, then. Before I fall asleep…can't this wait?" he argued with fatigue, scratching his goatee.

"Nope. So…who'd ya do the most outta this _entire_ place?" she now couldn't help herself and fell into a giggle fest.

"Ugh…I never really thought about it. There. Now I'm going to sleep…" he pulled a blanket over his head, as that was his final answer. Actually, the thought grazed his mind a couple of times…but he was too tired to bring it up. Not to mention, he really did not feel like it. In fact, he did not feel like doing much. Certainly, if he'd wanted to ever seek something…he could get what he pleased. However, his motives did not quite land in that genre too often. Strangely, now, for an odd measure, Stark began to imagine what it could be like to achieve this feat with a couple particular individuals…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the confines of his personal quarters, Grimmjow stroked the sides of Ulquiorra's delicate face as the other Espada nuzzled against his swollen manhood. The Cuarta was being obedient, carrying out his lover's earlier demand. "Aah…damn, keep goin'…yer doin' great…" the sexta encouraged, threading his fingers through Schiffer's soft locks of hair.

Ulquiorra exhaled, cupping his hands around his lover's girthy erection to place doting little kisses along its vastness. He was entranced at Grimmjow's cock, and was gradually getting himself used to being around it so much. Between his legs, his own manhood throbbed and filled out nicely as he paid such intimate attention to his lover's. Opening his mouth, Ulquiorra slid his tongue overtop of the slit on Grimmjow's dick…which was raw, and leaking, from being toyed with. Jeagerjaques had a unique flavor unlike anything the fourth had ever tested, and he found that it was an insatiable delicacy. Not even realizing this, Ulquiorra was panting and moaning softly as he rubbed his wet little tongue up and down Grimmjow's shaft. This compelled the sexta to view this with alert eyes. Ulquiorra probably did not have the best of experience, but he could definitely put on a show. Though, lately, Schiffer had been willingly providing more blow-jobs than usual…which helped accumulate an improvement.

Before anything else, Ulquiorra suckled on two of his fingers while seductively peeking into Grimmjow's stunning blue eyes. Knowing exactly what was going to happen, the sexta braced himself as Schiffer's lubricated fingers teased along his sensitive perineum…provoking it again and again.

"A-ahh…damn…" Grimmjow bit down on his lower lip and bowed his head. Hell knows how Ulquiorra was able to find and stimulate _that_ spot on him…but he was not about to complain.

The Cuarta licked at his digits once more for good measure, and pursued that location in a gentle swipe as he glided his fingers down to his lover's entrance in an easy, and swift, gesture. Not taken by surprise, Grimmjow sighed and opened his legs a little to accept the penetration. He learned that it wasn't half bad…since it felt amazing to have his prostate gland excited. He…just kept that a secret from all others.

Scissoring his fingers inside of his lover very steadily, Ulquiorra utilized his free hand and wrapped it around the base of Grimmjow's erection. He parted his lips and lowered himself over the spacious tip, carefully inching as much as he could into his mouth. He remembered to inhale through his nose very calmly, so he would not get overwhelmed. Successfully being capable of getting beyond the half-way point, Ulquiorra pulled back to the tip, sucked on it a few times, and then eventually repeated the motion. His appendages arched and scraped against Grimmjow's prostate, sending thrills up the sexta's frame…directly to his cock.

"F-fuck!" he cried out, thrusting himself deeper inside of Ulquiorra's dripping mouth. This was it…he could barely take it anymore. "Ul…Ulqui…orra…?" Grimmjow was shocked at himself, for his inability to speak. It seemed as if he were hanging on by just a mere string, as if his orgasm were going to explode at any second. There was no _way_ he'd let himself come this soon.

"Hm?" he hummed, retracting himself to the head of Grimmjow's erection, lapping his tongue very slowly over it, and staring up at his lover the entire time.

"Ah…f-fuck…" he shuddered and collapsed backward on his bed. "…c-come…up…here…_now_!"

Blinking, Ulquiorra did as he was told. "Are…you all right?" he asked.

"Yes…jus…c'mere…we're gonna do that thing I showed ya before…when we lay ontop'a each other…remember?" The sexta was breathing in short huffs of air, trying to explain this.

"Right…I recall it…" Ulquiorra nodded.

"Kay…now shuddup 'an get to it..." Jeagerjaques rested on his back, while Ulquiorra cautiously positioned himself over his pulsating erection. Possessing self-issues, Schiffer had removed his hakama…but kept his jacket on, because his body rather disgusted him these days. Not even requiring a word of command, Ulquiorra gripped his lover's cock with both hands and licked up and down. Shivering, Grimmjow took the Cuarta's dick inside of his mouth with absolutely no problem. It was slender and simple to handle, no matter what angle he was at. The sexta's eyelids flickered shut as the pleasure he received coaxed and influenced him to give the same in return. Ulquiorra whimpered, only being able to kiss along Grimmjow's thick manhood, nearly feeling greedy, as he was being sucked and licked as if he were made of candy; it was bliss.

Once accustomed to the situation, Schiffer began to bob his head over Grimmjow's dick to the highest of his efforts; he was determined to make the other come. Simultaneously, Jeagerjaques impaled Ulquiorra's shaft with saliva-coated lips in rapid jerks. The foreskin of the Cuarta's cock moved right along with his partner's mouth, rolling off and on the sensitive head…which was tingling from the sensation of being sucked. Each time the sexta's tongue swiped over his tip, Ulquiorra's cock tightened up…feeling fatter than before, just welling up with an insane magnitude of pleasure. Caressing Jeagerjaques' balls, Ulquiorra's cries were muffled by the obvious intruder. His erection quivered and sent a few hot streams of semen to hit the back of Grimmjow's throat, which were swallowed in reflex. Licking his lips with much satisfaction, Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra's tired manhood and went about regaining his usual respiration pattern.

Once his body faltered and fell limp with exhaustion, Schiffer struggled to deliver oral sex to his partner. He clutched around the bottom of Grimmjow's cock and sucked it feverishly, hoping that he would push the other over the edge. Grimmjow squirmed, shaking weakly, as Ulquiorra's tongue wiggled and tempted his member into submission. As if he were being lured into a trap, the sexta gasped out from the sensation of the moist little tongue wrapping around his rigid shaft and dancing along with that saucy pair of lips. It was over for him. Grimmjow gripped Ulquiorra's leg, which was the closest (and most acceptable) item to hold onto that was nearby.

"A-aah…baby…I'm…gonna cum…." He warned, sucking in a sharp breath of air as his ejaculate flooded the Cuarta's opened mouth. Ulquiorra almost sighed, being used to this procedure by now, whilst consuming the familiar fluids. Keeping some leftover, Ulquiorra used the remainder of his strength to flip his body so that he was facing Grimmjow. Barely realizing what was going on, as he was disoriented and delirious from the world ending orgasm, Jeagerjaques hardly noticed when Ulquiorra's lips were covering his…and spreading the joy. He groaned in surprise and swallowed his very own substance. "D-damn…" he muttered, poking Schiffer's tongue with his "…yer…real freaky baby…"

"Hm…you have done that to me before, have you not?" he rested his face in the crook between Grimmjow's neck and shoulder. "I learned that from you…"

"Yea? So? Dun mean ya gotta try it on ME…"

"Hm…well, your life is full of surprises…isn't it?" Ulquiorra's green eyes twinkled in amusement. Grimmjow would have retorted, but at this point…did he have to?

--END CHAPTER THIRTEEN---

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note time!

Wow...so...uh...don't kill me?

Holy fuckshit this thing was over **10,000 words** long!!!!! I just wanted to announce that. Excuse my foul language. I blame Grimmjow.

I figured to end this installment with a good 'ol 69. Haven't written one of those before...and let me tell you...it took FOREVER!

Also, I know this chapter was a test run for some new pairings. Random ones, I know. But hey...if you didn't already know...that is how I do.

Depending on what you think I may or may not continue them. Who knows?

Don't shoot me over it, okay? I...know a few people requested the pairings, and I thought it made sense. (Or...as much sense as this fic COULD make, am I right?)

Erm...I tried to add in a lot of different people this time around, as you could see. Some...I didn't get the chance to squeeze in. Maybe next go? We'll see.

Ideas that I used....Let me dish some credit out to....PurpleAvacado (I always use your ideas, you know?) I can't help it...you rock, boo. I liked the little dialogue you wrote between Grim and Tousen...and the smacking of the dictionary. Very fitting. -nod-

I got a LOT of Stark requests...so...there! You got him! And...I see some Gin requests too? He's coming, don't worry. Aizen too. There. Spoiler.

Sorry if anyone slipped out of character...I am getting back into the swing of writing again after being on vacation so please go easy on me.

Again, if anyone has suggestions...feel free!

I am pretty laid back and I love hearing them. PM me! I love that!

Oh...and don't forget to **review**! I...love those too.

xoxoxoxo

_Yu-san_


	14. Chapter 14 Adventitious

Ciaooo. -_- FINALLY, an update!

Who is excited of this? I know I am. Goodness gracious, it took me a while...am I right? My apology for not being responsible about my fic. I am really trying to update as fast as I can so you all will have something to read. Also, for a little while, I was going through a rough spot in my life...and I lost my motivation. Now, I should be all right. I just got back from another vacation...and then it was pride weekend...so it was pretty tough for me to find the time to write/and/or edit. Trust me, I did a lot for you all while I was on vacation...you could ask anyone. Every spare moment I got, I opened my laptop and went to work on this fic. :]

With that said, I'd like to thank my two friends Avacado and Tofu. LOL I am friends with food sources? I just noticed...

Anyways, you two are GREAT. I used some of your ideas, as usual, and will give credit at my after-note. Grazie, amicos! You make my day brighter.

This installment is more of a...filler chapter, I suppose. Kind of spot-lighting on some other characters for a minute. (My way of fattening up the story, while carrying out requests.) I hope everyone likes it! Rating is M/NC-17 for explicit language and sex. Also, crack pairings exist. (If you hadn't noticed by now...that's my thing) There is the warning.

SORRY if there are spelling, grammar/placement errors. I am not perfect. Reading over this takes a LONG time, and I do happen to miss my mistakes.

Oh, and before I forget...what is the deal with the sudden re-spelling of character's names? I was lurking via nets recently, and found that some character's names are not spelled in the same way that they were originally introduced? I now hate that my work is out-dated...and I'll be damned if I need to go back through this sucker and alter the spelling of everyone's name!

What's....up with that? What happened? Can someone fill an old gal in? If anyone knows, don't forget to inform me. Cheers. And...on with the fic!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Bleach or any of its characters. (For shame)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tesla had finished off quite a few drinks, which was abnormal for him, and quietly slipped away from the small gathering that was still in motion. Sighing and shutting his eye, he halted to lean against the wall nearest to him to sift a hand through his blonde hair. Everything around him was obscure and shaky…as if the room was pulling him into the abyss. Tesla swallowed and weakly inhaled various puffs of air as he braced himself. The fraccion then forced an eye open and steadily began to present one foot after the other. Step by step, Tesla made the decision that an open space with fresh air could accompany him back to his usual health status.

Locating the first available exit, Tesla pushed the doors open clumsily and staggered out onto the balcony platform. Since the darkness, which swallowed his vision momentarily, was over powering, the fraccion did not realize he was not alone. Due to his state of being, Tesla hung his head over the railing and sighed "M-much better…" to what he assumed was nothing but blank space.

After several moments of air, a voice spoke "…this is why drinking can be arduous. If you do it too much, it can be a bother."

Promptly, Tesla picked up his head and peered into the shadows with query. This tone was recognizable…and even…desirable. Lately, he'd come to notice how excited he would become when the speaker was around. "S-stark…sama? Is that you?" he hoped, clinging to the banister as the man came into view.

"Yes." He gave a single nod and joined him…from a short distance, of course. It was a bit strange for him to take interest in something so rapidly, give or take…anything, for that matter. Nevertheless, Stark was interested. He'd been loitering for extensions of time, which he was aware he did not have to, just to quench his thirst for the fraccion. The two of them were spending time with one another, off and on, in an introductory…and platonic-type fashion. Not lying to himself, Stark's intention was to have more.

"I…kinda dun do this often…" Tesla explained, blushing as he watched Stark viewing over the railing…into the boundless night atmosphere. It was like a painting almost. Stark's face was calm and his demeanor was collected. His hair…tossing just slightly in the wind, was favorable to his features. Tesla's mouth dropped open as he could not help but stare. Why did his heart twist and turn every time they were near? He even felt himself getting emotional as thoughts of Nnoitra swam around in his mind.

"I can tell." Stark noted as he turned to face Tesla. His body was agile and lean, resting just barely upon the banister; an arm stretched backward to keep balance. "There is something troubling you, am I right?" his eyes urged Tesla's, enticing the other to speak.

"N-no! O-of course n-not…" the fraccion lied horribly, stuttering on most of his words.

"Hm…" Stark remained stationary, choosing not to pry anything from the fraccion. If he wanted to speak, he would. "Lying is too much work." He added, softly.

"I…k-know…I'm sorry…I just…" he clasped his hands together, fidgeting his fingers in a nervous display.

"You don't have to apologize." Stark reprimanded "…you do that often."

"Y-yes…I…well…I'm not feeling well…" Tesla admitted.

"I see." Stark went to rub at his goatee "…this, I'd hate to say, is probably your fault."

"Well…you're right…I didn't hafta drink s…so much…I'm jus'…upset about'a lotta things…" Tesla averted his gaze, afraid he had said too much already.

"Worrying is wearisome." The Primera commented, compelling himself to move closer to the fraccion.

"F-for you maybe…but…for me…it happens a lot…" Tesla frowned, smoothing down his hair.

"Perhaps you shouldn't?" Stark suggested, reaching out to touch the Arrancar's arm in an almost inattentive kind of way. This immediately caused Tesla to blush, but he did not escape the attention.

"Could…y-you help?" he pushed his luck, with a shy voice.

"How?" Stark asked, clasping the space where his hand rested "…something tells me that it can't be helped."

"N-no…it…you are…" Tesla tried to describe, but finding that he was failing rather quickly. "P…please…" he breathed "…j-just…don't…leave m'here…"

Stark released a half-laugh, showing his amusement. "I was not going to."

"O-oh...thank you, Stark-sama..." Tesla's lips tingled and then perked into a small smile. Stark simply nodded once more and patted Tesla's shoulder.

"It...would be wrong of me if...I were to leave you here like this." his eyes scanned back to the door, where he could see faint rays of light peeking from underneath the crack of it. He moved to the side, crossing his arms "How well can you walk? Are...you able to do this without assistance?" his voice seemed tired, but actually...he was all but that.

"I....I'm fine..." Tesla gently pushed himself off the railing, wobbled, and then stumbled right into Stark's arms. Stark caught his equilibrium right away, barely even making a single move aside from holding onto Tesla.

"Hm...is that right?" Stark raised a thin eyebrow, his eyes veering downward. "Usually, something like this exerts too much energy for me to deal with..." he casually stroked a finger through Tesla's feather-like hair. "Where is Nnoitra? Shouldn't...he be looking after you?"

This plucked a nerve. "A-ah!" Tesla's face flushed considerably "P-please! Don't...t-tell him I'm here...or...I jus' wanna be here..." he blabbed, on the way to losing his own accord, and practically clinging onto the Primera.

Stark frowned and then discharged a heavy sigh. "I would not go out of my way to do so." He shook his head and wrapped a hand around Tesla's bicep, which he found to be...pretty nice. "Let's...get you out of here, at the very least..." he sluggishly dragged Tesla toward the door.

"W-where are we goin....Stark-sama?" he lulled his head against the Espada's shoulder. "...as long as it's with you...I'll be fine..." he whispered.

Blinking, Stark felt a tiny blush hit his cheeks. Or else...he thought that was what it was. It had been quite some time since that's happened. Disregarding the statement, Stark tugged the door open. "Such a trouble..." he complained, though it was worth it.

------------------------------

Once they had arrived to Stark's personal chambers, the Espada groaned at the sight of his own fraccion sprawled out on his bed.

Lilinette, smiling, stretched her neck back to look at the Primera "Hey Star--" she stopped as soon as she saw Tesla alongside him. "Uh..."

"Don't ask" Stark quipped, supporting Tesla against him. "Just...leave. And what did I tell you about coming in here unannounced?"

The girl sat up and crossed her arms, making sure to pout her lower lip as far as it could go. "…ya said I prolly shouldn't. But how was I supposed to know that you were gonna bring this guy back in here t'have sex with…" on the way out, she kicked Stark's shin "…how random! Of all people to screw…"

The Espada grabbed the back of her vest, still holding onto Tesla (who was blushing heavily), and leniently shoved the small female out of the room. "Everything is always sex to you, Lilinette…" he sighed "…such a fascination is laborious…"

Once his fraccion was out of the way, Stark shut the door, locked it, and sighed yet again to cast his eyes upon the other fraccion he was in possession of. He then walked Tesla over to his bed and gently nudged him onto it. "You…should probably rest here until you have recovered." The brunette crossed his arms and propped himself against the wall, looking over Tesla. The intoxicated Arrancar whined and tried to stand "No…" Stark scolded, extending a finger out "…it is enough that I am using this time to watch over you. So…take advantage of that, at least." He did not want to be this way, but if it were up to him…they would be doing other things to occupy the allotted time. He needed to practice self-restraint and focus on the task at hand. Stark may be able to get laid if he pleased, while not putting forth much effort, but he wanted the recipient to be conscious…if anything.

Tesla blinked, examining the handsome Espada with round eyes. "B-but…what about you? I dun wanna be a burden…"

Stark frowned, running his gloved hand through dark chestnut hair "…you already are. But…it's not undesirable."

"I…dun get it…" the fraccion snuggled in the nice smelling blankets that garnished Stark's rather comfortable bed.

"You weren't supposed to…" Stark cracked a smirk, shutting his eyelids. Tesla…was actually rather cute, come to think of it. He always had been…but now, he was nearly irresistible. Stark's thoughts wandered to how things could unravel if they were both willing and…sober. _Would_ Tesla be willing? It was painfully obvious that the fraccion was in love with Nnoitra, his Espada. Stark never paid much mind to his surroundings, that were not of immediate concern, but he _did_ realize this. Especially, now that he and Tesla were spending more time together…he was able to pick up on certain mannerisms like clock-work.

After a few minutes of glorious silence, Tesla coughed and sat up to speak "…S-stark-sama?"

"Yes?" he answered, with his eyes still closed.

"I…n-need you…over here, p-please…"

The Primera's heart twitched, uncrossing each arm at a time, and very calmly advancing toward the bed. "What…is it?" Stark's voice tempted, sounding deep and feeling just like silk to Tesla; the blonde shivered.

"You…so distant…" the fraccion could hardly explain "…I dun want that…"

Stark raised an eyebrow inquisitively, removing his glove to set it down neatly on the floor; he sat on the bed. "And…what do you want?" his bare hand grazed Tesla's cheek, cupping it after a while.

From the contact, Tesla whimpered and blushed "S-stark-sama…."

The addressed male's eyes searched the other's "Hm?"

"Y-you…please…I…I w-want you…" he whispered coyly, turning his face slightly in embarrassment. Never before had he ever confessed something of this caliber. It was obviously the alcohol's fault.

"Are…you sure?" Stark needed to confirm, his fingers were now stroking Tesla's supple cheek.

"Y-yes…please…I….please…" he stammered.

Stark huffed out a faint laugh and used his hand to tilt Tesla's face closer to his. "Look at me…." He commanded, softly.

"Of course, sir…" Tesla's breath was short and shaky; he was a little frightened.

"No need for that…" Stark closed the space between them, molding their lips together as one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, the Arrancar weren't the only ones with sex on the mind; Aizen had his motives as well. Very casually, he brought Gin's face near his and nipped at the youth's mouth. "Very quiet tonight, are we?" his voice lured, in a sensual tone.

"Eh...I got my reasons..." Ichimaru replied, attempting to ignore how wonderful his lover's touch felt. Lately, he had been reluctant to have sex with Aizen. Which was a complete first. Ever since everything blew up with Ulquiorra, he collected his own suspicions. Over the months, he grew bitter and tired because of it...and it was really nagging at him on the inside. With this time, he'd also had the chance to gather up the courage to find out what was _really_ going on. Many nights, he'd simply given into Aizen's desires, as usual, without question. Tonight would be different.

It almost seemed as if Aizen was neglecting his possible role as the father of a damned hollow-hybrid...whatever the thing was going to be. What was he _thinking_? Why the hell was it even a good idea to have that threesome? Bareback, on top of that. Sure Ulquiorra could suck a cock like there was no tomorrow, and Gin would never want to take that moment back, but it was definitely _not_ the point!

"So let's hear them" Aizen interrupted, blasting away at Gin's thoughts.

"Ya sure?" his fingertips stroked at the brunette's shoulders while his mind played everything out quickly, as for what to do next. If he was going to act, it would might as well be now. However, he must be subtle. He should not make it appear that he was over-stepping any boundaries...because he was well aware of what that can result in.

"I want to know." Aizen's brown eyes caught some of the lighting and gleamed just once.

"If ya insist, I guess..." Gin sighed, curling against his lover. He'd found a plan: seduce Aizen into spilling some beans.

"I'm listening." Aizen sat back in his chair, giving Gin his full attention.

"Well..." Ichimaru started, grinding his body slowly against Aizen's and curving his back nicely. A piece of grey hair tumbled over his eye lids that were cracked just barely "...I jus' wanna see how much ya really care about me..."

"Hm..." he watched his lover carefully, pondering the situation. "...why would that bother you? You know how much I've done for you to prove that."

"Yea...but ya never tell me anythin' anymore..." Gin then opened his eyes partially, gripping at the man's broad shoulders. His thin legs were straddling Aizen's lap in order to balance the remainder of his mass, which was not much.

"I tell you a lot of things." Aizen insinuated, beginning to accumulate a hunch.

"Yea...but ya also like ta keep things from me..." Gin boldly stated, going to lick at Aizen's earlobe.

"Mm..." he kept his eyes on his partner, being careful of what to say "...like what?"

"Do ya even know what's goin' on with that favorite Espada of yours?" Gin asked, doing his best to dance circles around the topic.

"Favorite?" Aizen repeated, knowing exactly the information Gin was after.

"Tha's right..." he lowered himself between Sosuke's legs and looked up at him "...how's'e doin?" If it was one thing Aizen could not resist, it was definitely a blow-job. The man was capable of withholding knowledge, but when there was oral sex on the line...it could be anyone's game. Gin was willing to take a risk.

"Okay, I suppose? I don't keep hourly tabs on him." his brown eyes narrowed, but he did not remove the youth from his crotch area.

"So he _is_ your favorite?" Gin frowned and pushed down Sosuke's hakama.

"Did not say I had a favorite. You were the one putting words in my mouth." Aizen claimed, resting the palm of his hand in Ichimaru's silver hair.

"Anyways..." he wrapped his hand around the base of Aizen's cock and licked the tip "...ya never tell me anythin' bout that."

"Why...would I?" Aizen relaxed, knowing he had this under control "...there is nothing to tell."

"Yea, sure...so I'm s'posed ta believe that? Hmm..." he took Sosuke's dick into his mouth with ease. Clearly, Gin did this a lot. "...I wa-n-nowb was w'lly gow'n obwn..." he managed to get out, while licking his partner's shaft.

"There's nothing going on" Aizen understood. Apparently, Gin talked to Sosuke with his cock in the mouth before. Either that, or Aizen was a good translator; probably both.  
"Nuh uhh..." Ichimaru argued, running his tongue upwards toward the head "...yer keepin' somethin' out..." he whispered, blowing a cool draft of air at the slit.

"I am keeping nothing out." Aizen frowned, ready to stop this madness at that very moment. What the hell brought _this_ on? Honestly, he really didn't know much of Ulquiorra's fate. In fact, he was avoiding it. Gin never asked questions before...so why start now? Deciding to wash his lover over with a guilt trip, Sosuke continued to speak "...if you want to proceed to show a lapse of loyalty by how you are treating me and the situation at hand, then please keep it up. Else wise, I'd prefer to have a night without conflict. I suggest you stay down there."

Great. Aizen was pissed. Not good. Gin frowned, before lowering his mouth back over his lover's girth. Perhaps tonight was not the night to go for broke...or was it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that time, elsewhere, Ulquiorra sat with his ankles connected and diagonal from Szayel in the laboratory; it seemed a lot of moments were spent in there lately.

"So..." the scientist began, sipping his coffee "...how is he?"

"How...is who?" Ulquiorra asked, cradling his tea cup between two palms.

"You know...Grimmjow."

"Oh. He is fine, I suppose." Schiffer tipped his cup against his mouth and drank some tea.

"No...I mean...how _is_ he?" Szayel winked, to add some effect.

Ulquiorra blinked, still not really catching on. "He...is fine."

"No, no, no..." Szayel leaned in closer, to whisper "...I mean...in _bed_."

Cheeks heating up right away, Ulquiorra choked on his tea "W-what?"

"Yes..." Aporro leaned back, just smirking away "...is he good? Hm?"

"W-why are we discussing this??" Ulquiorra could not keep eye contact with the Octava.

"Because that is what friends do. Oh, come on. I'll tell you about Nnoitra...." Szayel tapped Ulquiorra gently.

"No! I...don't want to know..." the Cuarta was still looking away, refusing to give the scientist what he wanted.

"Nnoitra-sama's dick is---" blushing feverishly, Ulquiorra reached out with a desperate attempt to silence Szayel.

"No! S-stop that. There's no need!" he was huffing and puffing over it. Damn those repulsive hormones of his! Why was it like this?

"Aw...somebody is no fun." Szayel frowned and crossed his legs, intaking his coffee sharply.

"I...just miss the point of dispersing personal information." Ulquiorra defended, getting comfortable in his chair once more.

"It's fun." Aporro replied, simply "Besides, I've...always sort of wondered how big Grimmjow's cock is." he rubbed his chin "...could you at least tell me if it's big or not?"

Ulquiorra coughed, as if he was not expecting something so crude. "I....I wouldn't even know what 'big' pertains to."

"Really?" Szayel set his coffee mug down and clasped his hands together "...well let's see. Normal ones are like...this big" he extended his hands out so that they were about a little over fifteen centimeters apart. Ulquiorra's pale face was still flashed red and he hardly watched the scientist's gestures. "Is it bigger than that?"

"....yes." he replied, not wanting to be a part of this "...now can we converse about something more...on topic to my health status?"

"Oh wow!" Aporro's eyes got wide "No...wait! Is it bigger than this??" he stretched his hands further apart to display something just over twenty centimeters long. Staring at the scientist's hands for a while, Ulquiorra nodded quietly. Maybe if he did this, Szayel would finally shut up. "Ah!!" he gasped, gazing down at his own hands...as if they were Grimmjow's cock itself. "He's bigger than this?" Szayel chuckled and added, just to tease "How does your little body fit it all?"

"Please. Can...we not talk about this?" Ulquiorra shot a glare at his perverted subordinate.

"Okay, fine...but one more question and then I promise I will leave it be."

Sucking in one very deep breath, Ulquiorra gave a single nod. "All right."

"Are you able to wrap your fingers around it?" Aporro waited patiently, long eyelashes fluttering with anticipation.

Fixing his eyes on his feet, Ulquiorra replied "...barely. Now are you satisfied?"

"Very much so!" Szayel nodded with much enthusiasm "...so he's long _and_ thick. Hm..."

"No more questions." Ulquiorra's eyes were dark, showing that he meant his words "...and refrain from leaking that information to the general public."

"Of course. Why...would I? Ugh. Like I'd say 'Oh!! Uh...Aizen-sama! Guess what I just heard?! Grimmjow has _quite_ the cock!!!' Hmm...really? I would never!"

"Well then, good. Keep it that way." frowning, Schiffer drank some more of the tea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping with much shock, Tesla tautened to touch Stark's face shyly. Was...this truly happening? Why could he be so lucky? Groaning, the blonde fraccion tried ever so needfully to kiss his superior back...and discard those floating thoughts from his mind.

"S-stark...s-sama..." he panted and ran his fingers through the Primera's dark brown hair.

"Yes?" expertly, he sucked at Tesla's lower lip...loving the sweet taste of his mouth. Now, he had not one single intention of quitting.

"Ooh...d-don't stop..." he trembled and flopped over on his side a bit clumsily.

"I won't...." Stark whispered, crawling over top of his prey, grey-ish eyes shining with lust. "So, how do you like it?" his hand trailed down from Tesla's chest, lazily, right down to his pulsing crotch.

"I-I...d-dunno..." Tesla blushed and turned his head so he didn't have to look at the Primera.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow and dipped his hand inside of the fraccion's hakama. "Is this...your first time?" he asked, putting the pieces together. Remaining silent, Tesla was not about to admit what was so embarrassing to him. Noticing this, Stark began to stroke his partner's manhood...and smiled at how hard the poor thing already was. "...it is, isn't it?"

"Y-y...well...y-yes..." he mumbled into the pillow, clenching it closely.

"Mhm...I see..." he slid the fraccion's hakama off of him, feasting his eyes upon...something rather lovely. "Tesla..." he spoke, tossing the article of clothing behind him to be forgotten.

"Y-yes...sir?" he squeezed his eyes shut.

Sighing, Stark drummed his fingertips on Tesla's milky, soft, thigh "You mustn't call me that. And...look at me. You are being very troublesome right now."

"Of course!" he sat up, ready to obey his next order.

Giving a smirk, the Primera cupped Tesla's face and kissed him on the lips. "Relax. I said I would take care of you, did I not?"

"Y-you did..."

"Now...lie back...and remain calm." Stark prodded the tip of his finger at Tesla's chest.

"Yes..." the blonde whispered, nodding to himself to be convincing.

Shaking his head, Stark was incredulous that he was even putting up with this. A great portion of the time, he would never consider having to do so much work in a sexual escapade. This way around, however, he found the effort to be worth his while. "So nobody has ever touched you here, Tesla?" the Espada wrapped his fingers around the fraccion's erection with leisure; it was throbbing.

"N-no...never..." he shivered and stole a glance down to what was happening between his legs.

"Hm...well pity." Stark used his thumb and forefinger to retract the other's foreskin, gaining a whine from its owner "...you like that?" he pushed the skin back up, massaged the tip, and then pulled it down again.

"A-aahh....w-wow..." Tesla's face was a deep crimson as he watched this.

"Make me some noise, Tesla...get me hard..." Stark murmured, which caused the fraccion's dick to twitch noticeably.

"O-oohh...S-stark-sama...S..stark-sama...." he arched his body and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That's right...nice and loud, Tesla...you can be as loud as you need to be..." Stark encouraged, moving his palm a little faster.

"Stark-sama...Oh...Starkk...." he cried out, thrusting his hips along with his lover's motions."I...have to c-cum...." he whimpered helplessly.

"Already?" Stark slowed his hand and eventually removed it so their sex could last longer. "We can't have that happen just yet..." he patted Tesla's cheek.

"A-aahh...Stark-sama...my dick..." he groaned and touched at it.

Laughing, the Espada sat back and gazed at him "What's...the matter with it?"

"Feels funny...I...f-feels so full..." Tesla's cheeks were permanently red, and he shut up as he realized how silly he was sounding.

"It's because you want to cum" Stark advised, giving the fraccion's cock a squeeze.

"A-aahh...Stark-sama...I n-need...I need it...y-you..." Tesla, with bold urges, crept up and kissed the man. Returning the embrace, Stark persuaded Tesla to rest backward.

"You will have me..." the Espada assured, rolling his hips against his new lover.

"K-kay..." Tesla breathed, rubbing at his temples. Maybe...he should not have drank so much earlier. It seemed as if it were finally catching up to him. Not being aware of his surroundings, the blonde could distantly feel the heat ripping at his face again when he caught a glimpse of Stark removing his own hakama.

"Tesla..." he beckoned, sliding down to where the fraccion laid. "Are you ready for me?"

"Y-yes...more than ever..."

"All right. Now..." he clutched the base of his cock, which was plenty wide, and aimed it toward the blonde "...relax..."

Tensing up, which was the exact opposite of his instruction, Tesla nodded a couple times to brace himself for sudden impact. "Yes, Stark-sama..." he gulped and closed his eye again.

"I don't have any lubricant here...so I must improvise..." Stark concluded aloud, leaning forward to press both of their arousals together.

"O-oh!" Tesla gasped from the intimacy of their bare dicks touching one another.

"How does this feel?" Stark used both of his hands to rub their erections together.

"A-ah...p...perfect..." Tesla replied dreamily, gazing up at his lover; nothing could ever ruin this moment. How exclusive this was, to have Stark's member pushing against his own. Never would he have predicted something like this to be possible.

"Do you...like how my cock slides against yours?" he moved everything quicker, moaning as he noticed how slick things were getting between them. Tesla's manhood, highly excited, leaked out clear fluids which dripped over them both.

"Y-yes....yes....yes..." the blonde chanted, still keeping his eyelid shut.

"Good." Stark, proceeding to display his expertise, gripped around their cocks and used a free hand to taste on his fingers. Damn, Tesla tasted sweet. Exhaling quietly, the Espada sucked on his fingers to get them nice and wet. "Keep breathing..." he recommended. Nodding, Tesla took several breaths of air as Stark inserted two digits inside of him.

"A-aah! Stark-sama!" he whined, tossing his head back and forth. Sure he'd experienced great discomfort before, but this was an alternate region as far as he was concerned.

"Ssh...the pain will only increase from here." his expression was serious, but he held sympathy for his lover. Moving his appendages just slightly, he curved them upwards to gently scrape against Tesla's prostate gland.

"STARK-SAMAA!! OHH!" Tesla nearly shot up in a blind reflex, but the Primera was able to control him with ease.

"You like that, hm?" smiling, Stark rubbed his fingertips in small, circular, motions against the area.

"O-ohhh! Oh yes!" Tesla nodded sharply and vaulted himself upwards again. Wow, Stark surely was good in bed! Then again, what did he know about sex...and what 'good' really meant? He sucked in various pants of air, hastily, to remain calm. The Espada was grazing their cocks together and playing with that special inner spot; this was bliss. Soon before he was aware, the fraccion whimpered and tugged at Stark's sleeve "S-stark-samaa..." not able to subdue it, Tesla climaxed and a plentiful stream of semen pooled over both of their dicks, as well as the Primera's hand. "S-sorry!" he apologized, truly hating himself right now.

"Oh, no...it's fine. This is what I wanted..." Stark ensured, surveying the mess below him. He did not have any type of lube, so the semen would be a decent makeshift type. Removing his fingers from Tesla's incredibly tight passage, the Espada coated his erection with Tesla's cum and pressed the tip against his lover's opening. "Remember to breathe as I push in..."

"Y-yes...I will..." Tesla's fingers dug at Stark's sleeve, preparing himself yet again. Bowing his head and sighing, Stark kissed at Tesla's neck to soothe him. As he did so, he sank inside very slowly. "A-ah...ow..." Tesla grit his teeth from the sensation. His virgin anal walls were stretching with hopes to accommodate the Primera's girth.

"So tight..." Stark observed quietly, viewing his lover's reaction to it all.

"C-can't...h-help it...." the blonde clarified.

"Yes, I know" Stark kissed Tesla's lips to silence him whilst giving one final thrust. He was inside. Finally, the first barrier was broken. Allowing the fraccion to adjust, Stark kept himself stationary and deepened their kiss with his tongue.

After a couple minutes of making out, Stark retracted himself just a little bit and then pushed right back. No words were spoken, as they were unnecessary. Around them, the room was dimly lit and pretty demure. Stark continued to lose himself in the lip-lock with his blonde haired lover, being certain to move his hips imperceptibly. In his opinion, there was no need to be rough at sex...or toss away the special union. (Especially if the receiver was a virgin.) He wanted the both of them to have as nice of an affair as possible...so that maybe the session could be repeated sometime; that would be desirable. Breaking the silence, Tesla groaned.

"S-stark-sama...."

Licking at the boy's lower lip, the addressed male's mouth twitched into a smile "...yes?"

"F-feels...you...f-feel so good..." he whispered, reaching up to grab onto his lover's long brown hair. "W-want more...."

"Would you like it harder? Or deeper?" the Espada proposed, with a husky tone.

"B-both...please..." Tesla was so hot, trembling all over, from Stark's words.

"Very well..." he pressed their lips together a last time and then opened up the fraccion's legs so he was able to sink his cock further. Upon doing so, he increased his pressure and speed...just for good measure. The Espada felt that he was out of practice, of course, but did not theorize he had lost his touch. Seeing Tesla make those faces...and release those sounds...really drove him crazy, and helped him recall what it was like to have feelings for someone. He would make sure that this could happen on as many occasions as possible; he decided he fancied this. Tesla, meanwhile, managed to clasp hands together with his dark haired lover and forget about the irritation that was pulsing at his rear. Actually, once they got going...the pain subsided. (Not to mention that he really favored Stark by this point.) Apparently after having an orgasm, Tesla's body was highly sensitive in various ways...which caused the entire act to over-flow with pleasure.

Stark, with the hand that was empty, ran through the fraccion's blonde pubic hairs with amusement. It was good to know his assumptions were true. Once he had his fill of that, the Espada wrapped his fingers around Tesla's dick and pumped it with his thrusts. It did not surprise him that the boy was rock hard again. In fact, it was flattering to know he was acting accordingly. Deciding against making things intricate, Stark chose to remain in the missionary position due to the fact that it was his lover's first time. There would be many incidences after this one...when they could have sex again.

"Ohh Stark-sama..." Tesla broke the long silence and squirmed about.

"Is it to your liking?" the Primera didn't skip a beat with his rapid velocity

"Y-yes! So much..." he practically clung to his partner, shaking all over. Nodding with satisfaction, Stark took hold of Tesla's dick and jerked it along with the pounding of his own. He did not apprehend it, but he was really starting to get rough and Tesla was not brimming with complaints either. Actually, the fraccion was whimpering and rocking simultaneously, showing genuine enthusiasm. "A-ah!" he gasped, clutching to Stark's sleeve.

"Too much?" he shifted his gaze and eased off the pressure.

"Y-yes...thank you..." Tesla smiled with appreciation. Who would have known Stark to be such a caring partner? Maybe not entirely caring in some aspects, but he certainly gave a concern of Tesla's personal comfort level. Allowing his eye to flutter shut, the fraccion craned his face back and purely savored the ride. Again, Tesla could feel that certain sensation building up inside of him, in a couple ways, which evoked his body to curl up in reflex. "O-ohh...Stark-sama...I...." he gulped in a large breath of air.

"Need to cum?" his brown hair swayed to and fro, accompanying his mobility. "It's all right..." he added "...feel free."

Tesla sat up a little and rested his face on Stark's sturdy chest, wrapping his arms around him, shuddering, as he climaxed once more. His cock shot its inner contents this time around, managing to soil what clothing remained on their bodies...and the spare areas of bare skin. It was not as much semen as before, but still quite enough. "S-stark-samaa..." he whined, rotating his hips so his manhood would slide around in his lover's palm.

"Very good" Stark complimented, squeezing the fraccion's messy shaft. "Lie back down..." he touched Tesla's cute face, coaxing him to do so. Acquiescing in an almost weary fashion, the blonde obeyed and went about catching his breath. Not so long after his partner, Stark could definitely sense his own orgasm approaching. Being greedy, the Espada pushed further and harder inside of his lover...determined to make his mark very soon. Letting out no more than a heavy sigh, Stark held Tesla tight and came right inside of the boy. "Tesla..." he whispered in the blonde's ear, which made the spoken one shiver in delight. The fraccion even widened his legs, as if he wanted more.

"Yes, Stark-sama...please give it to me...all of it..." he pulled at his partner's long hair playfully. It felt really different, dirty even, to have somebody shoot their load inside of his body; it was amazing. Even after coming, the Primera kept himself within Tesla's tight canal to simply revel in the moment. Damn. Sex with Tesla was...fantastic. Despite the fact that the fraccion had no clue of how to act, and the position did not alter, everything was really great. Wiping at his forehead with the back of his hand, Stark respired loudly.

"Did you see what you do to me?" he questioned, looking into the boy's pretty hazel eye.

"I...t-think so?" the blonde was completely flushed and damp from the encounter.

"It is a good thing" Stark verified, cupping his lover's cheek. Carefully, he removed his cock from the constricting passage and lay down next to Tesla. Bringing Tesla into his arms, Stark smoothed his fingertips against the back of his partner's neck. "I advise you to get some rest. You can stay here...and before you bring it up, I can handle Nnoitra. Let him say one word to me of it...and that would be his mistake."

"D-don't hurt Nnoitra-sama..." Tesla babbled in protest.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. I meant that it would be his mistake to consider going against my word. He should have enough sense to keep me in high regard, and there is nothing he can do about that. It's too bothersome, really. There should be no problem about you being around me." Stark made clear, watching the wall with a blank stare. "...that is...if you want to be around me after this?"

"O-of course! I'd love it! I...why wouldn't I?" Tesla twisted in order to get a better view of the Primera.

Figuring it was too much stress to arise the issue, Stark shook his head. "Never mind it. As long as you still want to be around, then I am content." he covered them both with a plain ivory blanket, which matched everything in his room; completely white. "Sleep now. We can talk later, if needed."

"A-all right, Stark-sama." Tesla mumbled, not wanting to be anymore trouble than he already was, snuggling against the Espada. Soon before they expected, a deep slumber overtook them...which was exactly what Stark looked forward to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*************************

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Nnoitra paced around...wondering where his loyal fraccion would be? Never before, was he late for a meeting. Ever. He was prompt, ready, and not a second too late. In fact, he was often early. "Tesla...." he spoke to the air, hoping the blonde would appear soon. Hating to admit this, the Quinta was kind of...worried.

"Excuse me...but were you looking for this?" a familiar, but rare, voice asked.

Turning around, Nnoitra met a stare with the Primera Espada Stark, and Tesla. "Yea...I...am..." he spoke, with a confused and distrustful tone. This was weird. What the hell was Stark doing with Tesla? And...why was the Primera smirking so...knowingly. Surely, he wasn't trying to start anything...would he? No. It was not in his common nature.

"Great. I am glad I can return him to you on time then." he patted Tesla on the back softly. "Go on..." he whispered, allowing his fingers to linger at the fraccion's shoulders.

"Y-yes, sir" he nodded once and stepped forward to Nnoitra. Frowning, the Quinta was quick to notice a decently sized, and...fresh, love mark on _his_ fraccion's neck. It all made sense now. Or...more sense than it did before. But why? Most importantly..._how_?

"Hey, hey. Wait jus'a minute..." Nnoitra pointed a skinny appendage at his superior "...now jus' what are ya doing with _my_ fraccion?"

"Unfortunately....I don't believe that is your concern." Stark crossed his arms, making it seem that he was taking this lightly.

"The hell it _is_. He belongs to ME....so I gotta right t'know!" this statement was only half-true on a few counts. Tesla shrunk a bit in fear of what was to come. Great...now Nnoitra-sama was going to hate him! What an awful day.

Not faltering at all, Stark maintained a calm demeanor "You may be right....but in a way, he belongs to me now, as well."

Nnoitra opened his mouth, as if he were to speak, but then closed it. Trying to form words once more, he was unable to. What...could he say? He was not capable of telling Stark that Tesla was off-limits because...he had no reason for it. He was in a relationship with Szayel Aporro...which was still, at times, odd to him, but it was still a relationship nonetheless. Just the mere thought of Tesla, nude, beneath Stark, no doubt, made him pretty jealous. Why? Why was he jealous? Perhaps he was simply...over-protective? Yes, that was it. Of course. "Don't think I'll get used to it!" the Quinta spat out, at his best justification.

"All right. That is fine" Stark shrugged, being utterly nonchalant about the ordeal; this enraged Nnoitra.

"Well...when _I'm_ around...Tesla's mine. Ya got me?" Nnoitra daringly ordered to the Primera.

Shrugging furthermore, and acting untroubled by his subordinate's pitch, Stark tilted his head to the side and answered "That's fair"

Nnoitra's mouth could have flown open at that moment, feeling very offended. What the fuck was this guy's problem? Why didn't he seem to care? "Good. C'mon, Tesla..." he took his fraccion by the arm and dragged him off. In the interim, Tesla could have died happily. Was...Nnoitra jealous and fighting over him with his new love interest? How priceless this was! He didn't care how angry his Espada was...or how harsh the training would be today because of that. Nothing mattered. He'd finally won, in his mind. Nnoitra finally noticed him...but could do nothing about it! Why was he so excited about this? Suddenly, he felt horrible. He always wanted Nnoitra-sama to be happy...but now, he wasn't, and that made him feel a wave of forlorn. He still loved Nnoitra, yes, but he was far more interested in Stark. Stark was in charge, as much as he knew, and was not one ounce afraid of Nnoitra. So plainly, Stark told the Quinta that Tesla was basically his now. With minimal exertion or regard. How wonderful. Tesla was now smiling, but could hear voices through his thoughts. "Tesla! Hey! Ya listenin? HEY!" Jiruga tapped on his fraccion's hair. "Listen t'me! Jus because yer gettin fucked by whass'is name don't mean ya gotta be all tough now! Yer still under MY command."

Blushing, the blonde nodded quickly "I...I understand! I'm sorry for not listening...I was..."

"Doesn't matter" Nnoitra cut off "...yer with me now...so no more thinkin' about that."

"Of course, Nnoitra-sama. What is your plan for today?" Tesla went back to his 'normal' way of living, for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to his room, laughing quietly from what just happened, Stark ran into Lilinette.

"Stark!" she exclaimed, jumping up once. "How was it?!" her eyes were shiny and large.

Acting like he didn't know, Stark humored her "How was what?" he walked past her and opened his door.

"YOU KNOW...sex with what's his name! Tesa?"

"Tesla" Stark corrected.

"Oh, right. Him. The blonde wimpy guy." Lilinette pounced on her Espada's bed, which lingered of sex. "So how was it?"

"We won't discuss this." Stark rummaged around, in search of something.

"Awww c'monnn...Stark!" she kicked her feet.

"No." he turned to look at her "...and what did I tell you about being on my bed like that?"

"Ugghh...quit changin the subject!!" she crossed her arms and pouted her lip as far as it could go.

"Lilinette" Stark prepared to lecture, taking a seat next to the girl "...there is nothing to discuss. Why don't you tell _me _about your...sexual adventures?" he turned the tables, knowing he would get better results in this manner.

"No WAY!" she blushed, green hair flinging around the featured part of her face, and frantically waved her hands "N-no way, Stark!! Ya freakin' pervert!" she closed her eye, thinking back to the nights she spent with Menoly.

The Espada smirked "...well now you can understand, am I right?" he crossed his arms and made himself comfortable against the blank cement wall.

"Nuh-uh..." she shook her head "...it's not the same!"

"Sure it is. It's very much the same. Where it differs, is the sense of sincerity." he tapped her back with a gloved finger "Now, go on. I'd like to sleep now."

"You _always_ wanna sleep! Ugh...so boring...so _boring_!" she flung up and scurried toward the door. "I'll go find someone else to hang with!"

"All right. Stay out of trouble..." Stark yawned and re-positioned himself onto his neatly made bed, curling up against the thick, alabaster, comforter. Sleep was very alluring...and most important. (Besides Tesla, of course) The fraccion would again be his later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short training session, which was merely Nnoitra ordering Tesla around just to get him back into the mindset of having Jiruga in charge, the Quinta stormed angrily to Szayel's lab. "Hey!" he called out darkly, swinging the door open and banging it against the wall haphazardly.

Not even looking up from his work, Szayel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Nnoitra-san...could you _please_ not slam my door like that? How many times do I need to remind you?"

"Sorry" he grunted, taking the nearest seat to his lover "I had a stupid shitty day!" he banged his fist on the table.

"Well, why don't you tell me about it...hm?" he reached over to clasp his hand over Jiruga's, to comfort him. "And quit hitting things before something breaks."

"Yea, fine..." Nnoitra snatched his hand away, as it was his dominant one, and began to doodle on a sheet of paper. "So...you'll never _guess_ what the fuck happened." he guided the pen across the piece of paper, watching the black ink take a shape.

"What?" Szayel read the book he was studying, while his peripherals kept sight on his partner.

"Stark and Tesla are fuckin'" Nnoitra declared, sounding rather unhappy about the revelation. "**FUCKIN**" he repeated, to make certain the point was delivered.

"Okay. So?" Szayel didn't skip a beat, nor did he use any effort when he spoke. "It's about time, actually. Maybe _now_ he'll finally leave you the hell alone." the scientist plucked a stray chunk of hair from his eyes and turned the page in the book.

"Szayel!! Yer...kiddin' right?" Nnoitra stabbed at the defenseless sheet of paper, which had a few stick figures drawn on it.

"Kidding....about _what_?" Szayel actually picked up his head to stare at Jiruga, as if he were crazy.

"Yer actin' like it's not a big deal!" he pointed at his lover with the pen, which was leaking ink by this time.

"Because it's _not_. And...put that pen away, or you'll get a mess everywhere. Here..." he took the writing tool and set it down "...use this, and please don't break this one." he handed over a new pen.

"Szayel....you shoulda SEEN the guy. WHAT a fuckin DICK. It's like...he didn't giv'a shit that he was fuckin' Tesla...and didn't even care about nothin'! Like...he was all 'I'm fuckin' yer fraccion. Whad'ya gonna do about it?' ." Nnoitra drew a line through one of the stick figures, which strangely resembled the Primera, and drew blood spots everywhere.

"Nnoitra-san, I'm sure Stark wouldn't say that." Szayel rested a hand in his pink hair and continued to read his book.

"No, but he uh...wha's the word when ya say somethin'...or if ya do somethin' but dun say somethin'?" Nnoitra glanced over, waiting for his lover to translate him the word he couldn't think of.

"Imply?"

"Yea, that. Well...he did that 'an it pissed me OFF." he drew many lines on the paper; angry, scribbly ones.

"Why?" Szayel asked "Why are you so mad?" he shut the book and gave the Quinta his full attention, really wanting a thorough explanation.

"I...uh...it's jus stupid!" Nnoitra fumbled over his words, incapable to form a valid answer.

"You're jealous" Szayel concluded with a frown, shaking his head "Pathetic."

"H-hey!! Now wait jus' a minute!" Nnoitra nearly stood up, but sat back down. "I am NOT!"

"Well what are you, then? Sounds like you are jealous. Do I mean nothing to you?" Szayel accused, shifting his body away from his partner.

"Damn it! I AINT jealous! Gimme a break!" he reached out to shake Aporro by the shoulders.

"All right, all right, fine! Stop being so rough!" the scientist swatted Nnoitra's hands away, his lips were curved into a grimace.

"Thought ya _liked_ it rough, babe?" the Quinta winked his one eye at his lover.

Blushing slightly, Szayel detoured his gaze. "Not so loud..." he hung his head. Damn it. He could never stay angry at Nnoitra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Ulquiorra laid on Grimmjow's bed, which was technically his also, and groaned. The room was dark, which signified the period of time, and silent. Every day, the Cuarta felt more vex and additionally lethargic. Shyly rubbing at his own abdomen, Schiffer sighed and snuggled Grimmjow's pillow. This entire condition was gross to him and very undesirable; he just wanted it to end. Entering on cue, Jeagerjaques called out "Hey...I'm here"

"Hello..." Ulquiorra greeted, weakly.

"Ya been here long?" he closed the door behind him and strolled over to the bed.

"Yes, but I am fine" Ulquiorra was practically clumped onto the pillow, ignoring his lover.

"Ya always say that. 'An then ya never sleep...'an ya never wanna tell me anything. What the fuck?" Grimmjow pushed the smaller Espada, with his foot, in order to gain his attention.

"I am simply ready for this to end. I loathe it." Ulquiorra's emerald irises bounced off the walls, tiredly, viewing them.

"Maybe I can just push the damned thing out?" the sexta strummed his fingertips against Schiffer's swollen abdomen. It was not entirely noticeable, though it was near the end of his term, but it was at its largest state yet.

"Dare you try, and see what happens" Ulquiorra warned, turning over sluggishly to meet Grimmjow's face.

"So I guess this means no fuckin' tonight, huh?" Jeagerjaques poked his lover's cute nose, trying to joke around.

"No..." Ulquiorra challenged, immediately sparking the Sexta's interest. "...I have no plans of cutting you off. Sometimes, as you do not understand, I am far too exhausted to...engage in sexual acts. Tonight...may be different."

"Well, ya aint gotta tell ME twice. Just say the word, 'an I'm yours." he pushed Ulquiorra backward and began to kiss at his tender neck.

"Hm..." Schiffer sighed and rested his fingers in Grimmjow's wild blue hair "...I was under the impression things already were to happen in that fashion?"

"Uh..." the Sexta's sapphire eyes twinkled, and a smirk adorned his tanned face "...yea, I guess so..." he enjoyed the fact that Ulquiorra was actually warming up to him; it was nice. Urging him softly against the wall, Grimmjow nibbled and sucked at Ulquiorra's pale neck; he wished to leave a recognizable blotch. Barely making a sound, the Cuarta tipped his head to the opposite side so that his partner may hit the spot better. "Ya like that, baby?" Grimmjow purred, lapping at the proof he created.

"Yes..." he agreed, shutting his eyes.

"I'll be careful when I fuck ya tonight...I promise..." he turned Ulquiorra's face to his own, kissing at the other Espada's irresistable lips hungrily. This was turning out to be a good night....

=End Chapter Fourteen=

-----------------------------------------------------

Boosh!

So how was that, my lovelies?

Please don't be harsh on me...will you? I honestly gave it my all for this chapter to make things interesting. Seriously =/

Sorry to end it on such a note. I assumed we saw too much sex in one update, correct?

Speaking of it....was that enjoyable? I am so obsessed with Stark lately (Huh, Tofu?) and...he is just wonderful! More Stark for everyone!

Before I lose my mind....here is some credit:

Avacado: I used your idea of Stark and Tesla meeting on the balcony, the part with Szayel and Ulquiorra sipping beverage with cock talk, aand...was that all? If I left something out, please forgive me.

Tofu: BIG help on Aizen and Gin. Grazie! I really needed your insight on how to create that scene. I am eternally grateful.

Perhaps the next installment will cover more plot? Heh...sorry. Please give me your requests! I use them! Or...mainly keep them in consideration.

So Tesla got his cherry popped. Thoughts? I am big on cherry popping, so this was FUN for me to write. Took forever...but it's here!

Please review and tell me the parts you liked best! I am anxious to see!

HANG IN THERE EVERYONE! NEXT UPDATE WILL POP UP WHEN YOU...LEAST EXPECT?? :]

-yu, the tired person

xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
